El final de una etapa
by Clio84
Summary: Los Merodeadores cursan su útimo año en Hogwarts. Pero no todo será tan fácil como parece... Voldemort ha empezado un imparable ascenso y el mundo mágico empieza a resentirse. No obstante, siempre habrá tiempo para la amistad y... el amor.
1. El último año

_¡Hola! Como podéis ver esta va a ser mi primera fic publicada aquí. No obstante, ya he escrito antes alguna que otra cosilla que igual me animo a colgar algún día._

_Si habéis pasado por mi perfil, habréis podido leer que esta historia que ahora empiezo a publicar corresponde a un proyecto muy amplio que se ha ido forjando durante mucho tiempo. De este modo, esto que tenéis delante es la primera parte de una historia mucho más amplia que llega hasta la época de Harry y que se inicia en el último curso en Hogwarts de los Merodeadores._

_Pese a que no contiene spoilers de Dealthy Hallows, sí que pueden darse a conocer algunos detalles que Rowling desvela en el séptimo libro, así que ya quedáis __tods__ advertidos. _

_No sé si el resultado final será bueno, mediocre o malo, pero la verdad es que he cogido mucho cariño a este fic y estoy disfrutando mucho al escribirlo. Sea como sea, la verdad es que espero que os guste._

**Disclaimer:** _Bueno, pues eso, que ya sabéis que la mayoría de los personajes que os vais a encontrar en esta historia no son míos, sino de JK Rowling. Yo sólo se los he cogido prestados. Por lo demás, los otros personajes nuevos que intervienen en esta historia sí que son "hijos míos", cada uno con sus defectos y sus virtudes y, sobre todo, muy humanos. _

_Y sin más dilación, os dejo con la historia._

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL ÚLTIMO AÑO**

El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts bullía de actividad aquella noche. No en vano esa era la primera cena del curso escolar y las cuatro enormes mesas de cada una de las casas de Hogwarts estaban repletas de estudiantes alborotados. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily Evans, una pelirroja con unos grandes ojos verdes, charlaba animadamente con sus dos amigas, Christina Colleman y Helen Walton.

Chris, como la llamaban todos, era una chica no demasiado alta, con cierta tendencia a engordar cuando menos se descuidaba, castaña y con unos ojos marrones que, aunque no demasiado grandes, mostraban gran vivacidad. Además, era poseedora de un gran sentido del humor y su mayor afición era hablar, hablar y hablar, con todo bicho viviente que estuviese a su alcance. "A la fuerza ahorcan", solía decir en más de una ocasión, "ya que físicamente soy como el 80 de la población mundial, tengo que destacar en algo¿no?". Quizás por eso también intentaba destacar en sus estudios, aunque en general, y pese a que sus notas eran muy buenas, no superaba a Lily Evans en la mayoría de asignaturas.

Por su parte, Helen era muy diferente a sus otras dos amigas. Así, mientras las anteriores eran poco menos que ratones de biblioteca, Helen no tenía el menor interés por sacar mejores notas que simples aprobados en todas las asignaturas. "Más vale eso que suspender¿no?" contestaba cada vez que Lily le hacía el más mínimo reproche sobre sus calificaciones. Por lo demás, Helen era una chica alta, con bastante buen cuerpo, rubia y con unos grandes ojos grises. Y pese a que era una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts, su éxito entre los chicos era bastante limitado por su carácter taciturno y variable (que sólo parecían entender sus dos mejores amigas) y que le había creado fama de "rarilla" en todo el colegio.

-Así que ahora tienes potestad para castigarme y quitarme puntos cuando te dé la gana.-afirmó con fingida seriedad Christina Colleman mirando a la pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a ella.- ¡No es justo!¿Por qué tú sí y nosotras no?

-Deja que lo piense un rato...- le respondió Lily Evans frunciendo el ceño y acariciándose el mentón.- ¿Porque soy Premio Anual?

-¡Será engreída!- contestó riendo Chris, mientras lanzaba un trozo de pan que acertó de lleno en la cabeza de Lily.

-¡Oye, celosa!¡Sin atacar! – gritó la pelirroja intentando disimular su risa mientras se quitaba las migajas del pelo.

-Hay que reconocer que tiene puntería.- afirmó Helen Walton solemnemente metiéndose un trozo de pollo en la boca.

-He estado practicando todo el verano con mi hermano...

Sus dos amigas no pudieron menos que soltar unas risitas con la contestación de Chris.

-Oye, Lily.- comentó Helen al cabo de unos segundos.- ¿Y quién es el otro Premio Anual?

Al oír esto, Chris carraspeó exageradamente e hizo una mueca burlona mientras observaba fijamente a Lily. Por su parte, el rostro de la pelirroja adoptó un gesto muy distinto al de su amiga, ensombreciéndose tanto como si le acabasen de dar la peor de las noticias.

-Pues... esto...- dudó unos instantes la chica.- El otro Premio Anual es... este...

-James Potter.- le cortó Chris impaciente.

-¡¿Potter?!- exclamó Helen.- ¿Ése¿Premio Anual¿Cómo?

-Pues sacando buenas notas. – contestó Chris mientras pinchaba una patata de una fuente cercana a ella.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre las tres chicas después de esto. La verdad es que la relación entre Lily Evans y James Potter no había sido demasiado buena hasta entonces, pese a que los dos compartían curso y casa. Y es que James Potter era odiado y querido a partes iguales en Hogwarts. Por una parte, tenía un séquito de admiradores (normalmente todos los Gryffindor fanáticos del quidditch) que le defendían siempre hiciese lo que hiciese y, por otra, un grupo, bastante más numeroso, por cierto, de detractores debido a su carácter arrogante y presuntuoso. Y Lily pertenecía, sin lugar a dudas, a este último grupo, pese a los insistentes esfuerzos del chico por salir con ella. Quizás por esto la pelirroja lo odiaba aún más. Además, a todo lo anterior, se sumaba el enfrentamiento latente entre James Potter y Severus Snape, que había sido hasta hacía un par de años uno de los mejores amigos de Lily y, pese a que ahora su relación se hubiese deteriorado bastante, el hecho de que Potter y sus amigos continuasen metiéndose con él, no ayudaba en absoluto a que Lily forjara una idea de Potter mejor de la que tenía. Así pues, no era de extrañar que a la chica no le hiciese la menor gracia que Potter hubiese conseguido también el Premio Anual ese año. Eso los obligaría a pasar algún tiempo juntos, mucho más tiempo del que Lily estaba dispuesta a aguantar a su lado.

Pero el silencio entre las tres chicas no duró demasiado. Pronto, un murmullo general se alzó en el Gran Comedor y todos los estudiantes, incluidas ellas, dirigieron la vista hacia el frente.

-¡Eh, mirad! – exclamó Lily mientras señalaba hacia una cola de niños que acababan de entrar precedidos por la profesora McGonagall- Va a empezar ya la Selección.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Unos pocos metros por delante de las chicas, en la misma mesa, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew cenaban mucho más callados y más serios de lo habitual, aparentemente ajenos a la selección que estaba teniendo lugar en esos mismos instantes. No obstante, el que tenía el semblante más sombrío de los cuatro era Sirius Black, que comía sin decir nada y sin levantar la vista del plato excepto cuando era estrictamente necesario. El chico no era ajeno a las miradas preocupadas que, de cuando en cuando, le lanzaban sus tres amigos; ni tampoco a las miradas suspicaces que le lanzaba otra persona desde otra mesa vecina, persona que seguramente se había sentado en ese sitio sin otra intención que hacerle sentir incómodo.

-Bueno, ya está bien.- dijo con un suspiro Remus Lupin.- Sirius, no puedes continuar así todo el año. Lo vas a ver todos los días y tendrás que aprender a ignorarlo.

Sirius continuó comiendo como si no hubiese oído nada, impasible.

-Lunático tiene razón, Sirius.- añadió James Potter al comprobar que su amigo no pensaba responder.- No puedes estar todo el año con esa actitud.

El aludido levantó lentamente la vista de su plato y se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo con gesto serio. Después de unos instantes en los que pareció estar meditando sus palabras, murmuró con amargura:

-No es fácil.

-Nadie te dijo que iba a serlo.- contestó tajantemente James.- Tomaste la decisión correcta, pero no era la más sencilla. Y tú lo sabías.

-Además, nos tienes a nosotros.- añadió Peter con una sonrisa.- ¿Acaso necesitas para algo a ese imbécil?

Sirius sonrió tristemente ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Lo de que es un imbécil, fui yo el primero en descubrirlo, Colagusano.- suspiró.- Y no, no lo necesito para nada. Pero no me apetece encontrármelo todos los días y, menos, que me mire del modo en que me está mirando desde que se ha sentado.

-Pues ignórale.- afirmó Remus tajantemente.- Tú siempre has dicho que no es más que un idiota que sólo hace lo que le dice tu madre.

-Querrás decir SU madre.- dijo entre dientes Sirius realmente enfadado.- No me recuerdes que esa vieja arpía tiene algún parentesco conmigo. Y te juro, Remus, que como ese imbécil de allí, por muy hermano mío que sea, no deje de tocarme los cojones desde ya, le voy a dejar una cara tan nueva que ni su querida mamá será capaz de reconocerlo.

Remus Lupin enmudeció ante la tajante contestación de su amigo. Sabía que estaba algo afectado desde que ese verano había decidido huir de casa, pero no podía ni imaginarse que lo estuviese tanto. Parecía que hubiesen cambiado a Sirius Black de arriba a abajo desde aquello. Fuera cual fuera la gota que colmó el vaso para que Sirius decidiese escapar para siempre de su casa, había tenido que ser algo verdaderamente grave.

-Venga, chicos, será mejor que dejemos el tema¿de acuerdo?.-dijo James en tono conciliador temiendo que la cosa no acabase demasiado bien.

Sus tres amigos lo miraron y asintieron, con el semblante serio.

-Por cierto,-murmuró James sonriendo pícaramente de repente - ¿a qué no sabéis quien es también la Premio Anual de este año?

Los tres chicos que le escuchaban intercambiaron una mirada cómplice entre ellos y sonrieron.

-¡Evans!- exclamaron al unísono finalmente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Hay que ver, Cornamenta, no cambiarás nunca...-sonrió Peter.

-Ni pienso cambiar hasta que acepte salir conmigo.- contestó James encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso que acababa de decir fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡¿Quieres llegar tarde el primer día de clase o que?!

Chris dio un salto sobre su cama ante el grito que acababan de darle en la oreja. Poco a poco se incorporó con una de sus peores caras matinales mirando con ojos asesinos a la persona que acababa de despertarla así.

-Como vuelvas a hacer eso, Evans, te meto la cabeza dentro del lavabo y tiro de la cadena.-silbó entre dientes enfadada.

Lily pudo esquivar justo a tiempo el cojín que su amiga le había tirado directo a su cabeza. A su lado, Helen, reía tanto que tenía que sujetarse el estómago y dos lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Había olvidado tus agradables despertares, Christie.- sonrió Lily con cara de inocencia.

Chris miró fijamente con cara de resentimiento a la pelirroja durante unos segundos. No obstante, no pudo aguantar demasiado y acabó explotando en una inmensa carcajada.

-Por esta vez vale.- comentó casi sin aliento cuando pudo volver a hablar.- Pero que sepas que te la guardo.

-Rencorosa...

Después de esto, las chicas se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron al Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

-Espero que este año tengamos mejores horarios que en sexto...- comentó Chris mientras se sentaba en un banco de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Ni que lo digas.- contestó Lily sentándose al lado de la chica, justo enfrente de donde lo había hecho Helen.- Creo que no puede haber uno peor que el del año pasado...

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall pasó por la gran mesa repartiendo los horarios.

-¡Joder! –exclamó Helen indignada mirando su pergamino.- Esto va a peor de año en año. A primera hora Aritmancia, después doble clase de Pociones, luego otro doblete de Transformaciones y, por último, Encantamientos.

-Tienes razón...- comentó Lily con un suspiro mirando los horarios.- Y a primera hora, te quedas sola en Historia de la Magia, Chris.

-Creo que con esta mierda de horario lo que menos me importa es eso...- contestó la aludida poniendo cara de asco conforme iba leyendo el pergamino que tenía entre manos.- Todas las clases fuertes concentradas en un solo día... El que ha hecho los horarios se ha quedado a gusto...

Las palabras de la chica quedaron interrumpidas por un estruendoso ruido. Cientos de lechuzas habían irrumpido en el Gran Comedor. Inmediatamente, Lily hizo sitio en la mesa para recibir a una pequeña lechuza nerviosa que llevaba un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Detrás de ella, otra lechuza, un poco más grande y de color parduzco se acercó hacia donde estaba Chris.

-¡Es _Ibis_!- exclamó la chica recogiendo el trozo de pergamino que la lechuza traía en su pico.

-¿La lechuza de tu hermano?- preguntó Helen mirando extrañada a la lechuza.- ¡Sólo hace veinticuatro horas que no lo has visto y ya te manda una lechuza!

-Le dije que me mantuviese informada.- contestó Chris desplegando el pergamino que había recibido.- Ya sabes, por si había alguna novedad...

Helen le dedicó una mirada extraña a su amiga. Era obvio que no había entendido a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Novedad de qué¿Vincent tiene novia o algo por el estilo?

Chris suspiró fuertemente ante la contestación de su amiga y puso los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle y empezó a leer el pergamino sin más.

-Venga, Helen, no seas ridícula.- contestó al fin Lily al ver que Chris no pensaba hacerlo.- Alguna novedad sobre la que no nos podamos enterar en _El Profeta_.- Lily miró a Helen, que continuaba mirándola extrañada y, bajando la voz, añadió:- Sobre _Quien Tú Sabes_.

-Helen volvió a mirar a sus dos amigas, ahora, con expresión sorprendida.

-No os creeréis que ese loco y sus cuatro seguidores fanáticos son importantes¿no?.- dijo contrariada.- Sólo son tonterías.

-No son tonterías, Helen.- contestó Lily tajantemente.- De cada día tiene más seguidores dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por crear una raza mágica limpia de sangres sucia, como nos llaman ellos. Si alguien no le para los pies pronto...

Helen tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante la enérgica respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Simplemente quería decir que todavía no me parecen tan importantes en número para que supongan un verdadero problema para la comunidad mágica...- se excusó en voz baja.

-Ya son un problema, Helen, lo queramos o no.- afirmó Lily, que posó su mirada ante una taciturna Chris que leía con expresión preocupada el pergamino de su hermano.- ¿Qué dice Vincent, Chris?

La aludida levantó la vista como si la pregunta de su amiga le hubiese devuelto al mundo real.

-La cosa está poniéndose fea.-contestó finalmente, en un tono mucho más serio del que era habitual en ella.- Dice que en la Universidad de Magia de Londres han desaparecido de la noche a la mañana un par de profesores suyos, de derecho, que estaban claramente a favor de los derechos de los nacidos de _muggle_. Y además,-continuó – el número de universitarios que apoya a _Quien Tú Sabes_ crece por momentos. Sólo llevan un día de clase y ya ha habido varios enfrentamientos entre sus seguidores y los que no lo son. Dice que él mismo no ha acabado en San Mungo de milagro.

-¿Y está bien?-preguntó Lily con expresión preocupada.

-Según él sólo son un par de rasguños, aunque conociéndolo, no sé si creérmelo demasiado.-contestó Chris, ausente.

Sus dos amigas no contestaron y continuaron desayunando en silencio, absortas cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius Black avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Gracias que a Remus se le había ocurrido repasar los horarios antes de acabar el desayuno, porque sino, ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que a primera hora le tocaba Historia de la Magia. Y ya era eso mala suerte, pues ese precisamente era el único libro que había olvidado esa mañana en la habitación. Bien empezaba el curso...

Con dos grandes zancadas, subió las escaleras que llevaban directamente ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda y, diciendo la contraseña cuando aún no había subido del todo las escaleras, entró como una exhalación en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Subió a la habitación que compartía con sus tres amigos, recogió el libro y volvió a salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda casi tan rápido como había entrado.

Tan sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara la clase, así que decidió ir por el camino más rápido. Con un poco de suerte, igual conseguía llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del curso.

Esquivando a unos cuantos alumnos despistados que se dirigían a otras clases, continuó corriendo más que caminando, hacia la parte del castillo donde estaba el aula de Historia de la Magia. Iba tan pendiente de llegar a tiempo, que no vio a un par de alumnos que aparecieron por una esquina y acabó chocando de bruces contra uno de ellos, tirando al suelo todos los libros que llevaba. Sin mirar siquiera al chico con el que acababa de tropezar, Sirius se agachó rápidamente para recoger todo lo que había tirado por el suelo. El chico con el que había tropezado ni siquiera se agachó para recoger sus cosas.

-Al menos podrías ayudar un poco¿no? Al fin y al cabo son tus libros.- le increpó Sirius enfadado. Así seguro que iba a llegar tarde a clase...

-Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que ha tropezado conmigo.

Esa voz... No podía ser... Sirius paró automáticamente de recoger lo del suelo y se levantó de un salto, quedando cara a cara con aquel chico. Sirius clavó sus ojos en él. Las miradas de los dos chicos se encontraron por unos segundos.

-Acaba de recoger tus cosas, Regulus. Yo llego tarde.- murmuró al fin Sirius con voz ronca, mientras empezaba otra vez a caminar.

-La próxima vez mira por donde vas.- le contestó el chico por detrás.

Sirius se giró despacio con rostro serio y clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano menor. No contestó. Sólo se limitó a mirarle durante unos segundos con expresión de dolor. Regulus le sostuvo la mirada, incómodo, hasta que Sirius decidió al fin reanudar su marcha hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia, sin importarle ya si llegaba tarde o no.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris hizo otro dibujito a su pergamino, distraída. Se aburría enormemente y no llevaban ni diez minutos de clase. Y eso que le gustaba la Historia, aunque, obviamente, no de la manera en que la daba Binns. Helen tenía razón el año pasado: a esa clase habría que cambiarle el nombre por el de "Dibujo Artístico", pues todos los alumnos se dedicaban a garabatear sus pergaminos con los más diversos motivos mientras Binns explicaba.

Además, este año, la cosa pintaba muy mal. Y es que encima ahora no tenía compañero con el que hablar durante las clases. Ni Lily, ni Helen, ni ningún otro Gryffindor había elegido la asignatura. Ni siquiera Remus Lupin. Sólo un par de Hufflepuff inseparables (Walter Smith y Brian Preece) que, obviamente, se habían sentado juntos, una Ravenclaw (Hannah Quirke) y una Slytherin (Mary Baddock), que parecían llevarse a las mil maravillas, conformaban la clase de Historia de la Magia de séptimo curso.

Y, encima, el aburrimiento le hacía pensar más y más en la carta que hacía poco había recibido de su hermano. La cosa no pintaba bien y cada vez más había más gente del lado de ese maníaco que se autoproclamaba "Señor Tenebroso". Y eso no era nada bueno para nadie. En especial para los que, como ella, eran magos nacidos de muggles.

De pronto, el ruido de la puerta sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica y pareció despertar a los pocos alumnos de la clase que, automáticamente, giraron sus cabezas para ver quien había entrado.

-Llega tarde, señor Black.- dijo Binns en el mismo tono con el que había estado explicando hasta hacía poco una enorme perorata sobre una de las revueltas de los goblins.- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y tome asiento.

Sirius dio una mirada rápida por el aula y fue directo a sentarse al lado de la única Gryffindor que vio.

-Otro Gryffindor loco que ha decidido coger Historia de la Magia¿no?-sonrió Chris mientras Sirius dejaba sus cosas en el pupitre.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó.

-¿Por dónde vamos?- preguntó en un murmuro.

-Página 7. Goblins, para variar.- contestó Chris en tono aburrido.

El chico dio un bufido mientras abría su libro.

-O sea¿que me estás diciendo que casi me mato por el camino por coger el maldito libro, llego tarde y hago perder cinco puntos a Gryffindor sólo para oír una historia sobre puñeteros goblins que nos vienen contando desde tercero?- preguntó finalmente en un murmullo, enfadado.

-Traemos mala leche hoy¿eh?- contestó la chica.- No sé lo que te esperabas con Binns... Ya sabes que el hombre no es la alegría de la huerta, precisamente.

-No me esperaba nada y no estoy mala leche.- respondió el chico secamente.

-Pues disimulas de maravilla.

-Jódete, Colleman.

-Yo también te quiero, Black.- sonrió la chica.

Sirius se quedó mirándola unos segundos, dudando si contestar o no. Finalmente, se volvió a girar hacia donde estaba Binns e intentó prestar atención a su soporífera explicación.

-Oye, Colleman.-murmuró al cabo de unos minutos, tras comprobar que era mejor tragarse su orgullo y charlar con su compañera de pupitre que seguir el ritmo de la clase.- Perdona si antes te he hablado mal...

-No hay nada que perdonar.- murmuró Chris sin dejar de mirar la espalda incorpórea del profesor que ahora escribía una serie de fechas en la pizarra.- Y, por cierto,-añadió con una sonrisa pícara.-sabía que no aguantarías mucho tiempo tratando de prestar atención a Binns.

-Oye¿tú eres así por defecto o es que disfrutas haciendo rabiar a la gente?

-Disfruto.-murmuró la chica divertida.-No sabes cuánto... Y los que presentan cotas de mala leche superiores a lo normal son mis objetivos prioritarios.

-¡Qué simpática! Y no estoy enfadado...- murmuró el chico- Sólo que me da rabia que en esta clase sólo se hable de goblins y de gigantes. ¿Es que no hay nada más en Historia de la Magia?

-Sí lo hay.-contestó convencida la chica.- Lo que pasa es que a Binns le ponen muchísimo estas criaturitas...

-Joder, Colleman, no me hagas imaginarme a Binns con un goblin.-rió el chico por lo bajo, que al parecer había olvidado su mal humor.

Los dos compañeros hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estallar en carcajadas allí mismo. Binns paró unos segundos su explicación y miró a los dos Gryffindor unos instantes. Al parecer, había notado algo, aunque al ver a los dos chicos aparentemente serios y prestando atención, volvió a girarse en dirección a la pizarra y reanudó la clase.

Nada más darse la vuelta, Sirius empezó a escribir en un pergamino que tenía delante.

-Vaya chico más aplicado...-susurró Chris.- Ahora tomas apuntes y todo en las clases de Binns.

Sirius sonrió y continuó escribiendo. Al cabo de unos instantes, le pasó el pergamino a Chris. La chica leyó.

"_Oye Colleman¿por qué te has cogido Historia de la Magia?_

_PD: No, no estoy tan pirado como para coger apuntes en una clase en la que el profesor recita punto por punto y coma por coma el libro de texto."_

Al cabo de unos segundos, Chris empezó a escribir.

"_Me gusta la Historia de la Magia, por eso me he cogido la asignatura. Pero que conste que odio el modo de dar clase de Binns... Además aborrezco la Aritmancia. A ver, listillo, tú mucho preguntar, pero ¿por qué razón estás aquí?"_

No hacía ni veinte segundos que le había pasado la contestación a Sirius, cuando éste le devolvió el pergamino.

"_A mí también me da arcadas la Aritmancia y había que elegir, por eso estoy aquí. Entonces a ti, LISTILLA¿te gusta de veras esta asignatura? Si es así me viene de perlas, ya sé quien hará conmigo (o por mí) los trabajos de Historia...jejeje"_

Chris leyó la contestación de su compañero y, después de hacerle un gesto indecoroso con el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, sonrió. Al menos no se aburriría tanto como pensaba en las clases de Binns...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La clase de Aritmancia había sido agotadora ese día y eso que sólo era el primero. Además, el hecho de que Helen se hubiese pasado toda la hora dando bufidos y diciendo por lo bajo lo mucho que se estaba aburriendo, no había ayudado demasiado a Lily. Así, que, apenas se había dado por concluida la clase, la mayoría de los alumnos, Helen y Lily incluidas, se habían apresurado a recoger sus cosas para salir de aquella aula agobiante para poder airearse un poco antes de empezar las dos horas seguidas de Pociones.

Las dos chicas avanzaron con paso lento hacia las mazmorras, donde se impartía la siguiente clase.

-Creo que yo no aguanto viva dos horas de Pociones... – se quejó Helen mientras empezaba a bajar la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras.

-Venga, no seas exagerada,- contestó Lily.- Pociones no está tan mal... Al menos es más entretenido que Aritmancia...

-Lo dices porque eres la niña de los ojos de Slughorn...

-¡Eso no es verdad, Helen!-repuso indignada la pelirroja.

Helen abrió la boca para replicar a su amiga, pero pronto olvidó lo que iba a decir. Y es que, justo delante de la clase de Pociones, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, con los que compartían la clase, estaban enzarzados en una pelea que parecía que no iba a acabar demasiado bien para ninguno de los dos. A su alrededor, un grupo de alumnos, de las dos casas, observaban la pelea interesados. Algunos incluso animaban a los chicos y hacían apuestas para ver quien ganaba.

Lily se quedó unos instantes parada viendo la escena boquiabierta. Al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó y se acercó hacia la pelea con paso decidido y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Parad inmediatamente!-bramó a pocos centímetros de los dos chicos, esquivando un haz de luz verde que parecía ir dirigido hacia el Gryffindor.

El Slytherin y el Gryffindor pararon por unos instantes de pelear y miraron extrañados a la pelirroja, que se había convertido en el centro de todas las miradas.

-Por si no lo sabéis soy la Premio Anual de este año-silbó la chica enfada- Así que ya podéis ir parando este espectáculo. Y, por cierto, cuando acabéis hoy las clases, id a ver a los jefes de vuestras casas. Ya pensarán ellos algún castigo para vosotros.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando a la pelirroja perplejos, mientras entraba, seguida de una aturdida Helen, en el aula de Pociones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily se sentó enfadada en el pupitre que solía ocupar todos los años en Pociones. No había todavía nadie dentro, pero no le apetecía nada estar fuera con aquellos dos mentecatos y sus respectivos séquitos que hasta hacía escasos momentos habían estado peleando. Helen se sentó a su lado, en silencio. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que ese no era el mejor momento para hablar con ella, así que se limitó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila con parsimonia mientras Lily permanecía a su lado con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué vas, Evans?!

El grito que había sonado desde la entrada de la clase sobresaltó a las dos chicas, que se giraron bruscamente, justo a tiempo para ver a un acalorado James Potter dirigirse hacia ellas con paso decidido y echando chispas por los ojos. Lily se levantó automáticamente y se irguió altiva, quedando a escasos centímetros del chico.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo la chica intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Ah, no¿Y por casualidad sabes que jodes a todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor si castigas a Owen esta tarde?

Lily clavó la mirada en James, furiosa.

-Yo no lo he castigado, Potter, sólo le he enviado a ver a McGonagall por la bulla que estaba armando ahí fuera. Y te recuerdo que sólo he cumplido con mi obligación de Premio Anual, cosa que también deberías hacer tú.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sé cumplir con mis obligaciones de Premio Anual?- exclamó furioso el chico.

-Pues mira, ya que lo comentas, sí.- silbó la pelirroja desafiante.

James se mordió el labio inferior, furioso, y se acercó unos milímetros más a la chica, listo para replicarle. No obstante, no fue él el que habló.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Sirius se acercó hacia los dos chicos extrañado ante la escena que estaba viendo, seguido muy de cerca por Chris, Remus y Peter.

-Nada.-contestó James con voz aparentemente serena.- Sólo estaba charlando con Evans de su peculiar modo de ejercer sus funciones de Premio Anual.

-Yo sólo cumplo con mi obligación.- murmuró la chica sin apartar la mirada de James.- No como otros.

-Venga, vale ya los dos¿no?

Pero el tono de voz conciliador de Remus Lupin no sonó lo suficientemente convincente para James y Lily, que no se movieron ni un centímetro y mantuvieron sus posturas desafiantes.

-Podrías ceder un poco, Evans – espetó Peter en un tono de voz demasiado fuerte que no le pegaba en nada.- James necesita a Owen para las pruebas de selección del nuevo guardián del equipo esta tarde.

La pelirroja lanzó una mirada furiosa al chico, que retrocedió un paso inconscientemente. No obstante, cuando finalmente contestó, su voz sonó tranquila.

-Pues habérselo pensado antes de montar el espectáculo de ahí afuera.

-Ha empezado el otro.- replicó Peter con un hilo de voz.

-Me da igual. Owen irá esta tarde a ver a McGonagall digáis lo que digáis.

-No seas así, Evans- esta vez había sido Sirius el que había intevenido.- Puedes aplazarlo para mañana.

-Olvídalo, Black.

Sirius miró a la pelirroja unos instantes. Al parecer no tenía la menor intención de ceder lo más mínimo. Y menos si los que intentaban convencerla eran ellos. No conocía demasiado a Evans, pero sabía que si había una persona en el mundo capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión, esa era su nueva compañera de Historia de la Magia.

-Venga, Colleman, -instó al fin mirando a la chica con la mejor de sus miradas.- Dile algo a tu amiga.

Chris miró al chico y sonrió.

-Vale.- contestó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras dirigía su mirada a la pelirroja.- Si yo fuera tú, Lily, no sólo castigaría a Owen, sino también a estos cuatro por intentar impedir que cumplas con tus obligaciones. Bueno, a Remus puedes dejarlo estar. Él no ha dicho nada malo.

Si hacía unos instantes, el centro de todas las miradas había sido Lily, ahora lo era Chris. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron mirándola perplejos, en especial Sirius, que no parecía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Sois las dos igual de bordes.- espetó al fin dirigiéndoles una mirada de furia.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.- Chris aún no había perdido su sonrisa, que ahora había tomado un aire desafiante.

En ese momento, el profesor Slughorn entró en el aula, seguido por todos los demás alumnos que habían permanecido fuera hasta ese momento.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra agradable conversación, - dijo con una enorme sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia ellos.- Pero la clase va a empezar ya. Y por cierto, perdón por el retraso del primer día.

Los chicos permanecieron unos segundos en la misma posición mientras Slughorn se dirigía hacia el final de la clase, directo a la pizarra. Finalmente, Sirius se decidió a avanzar unos pasos hacia James.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, - murmuró mirando de reojo a las dos chicas.- No merece la pena malgastar saliva con estas dos.

James no contestó a su amigo y, después de dirigir una mirada de odio a Lily, se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del aula, dispuesto a sentarse lo más lejos posible de las chicas. Sus tres amigos lo siguieron inmediatamente.

Por su parte, Lily y Chris se sentaron cada una en los dos pupitres que había alrededor del de una sorprendida Helen que no había abierto la boca para nada en aquella discusión.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre sus sofás favoritos de la Sala Común. El día había sido agotador, sobre todo para James y Sirius, que habían tenido que soportar las pruebas para escoger al nuevo guardián del equipo de quidditch hasta muy tarde, pues habían tenido que esperar a que Owen acabase con McGonagall. Para arreglarlo aún más, habían terminado tan tarde que, cuando se presentaron en el Gran Comedor, ya habían acabado todos de cenar y no tuvieron más remedio que bajar a las cocinas para poder cenar algo de manera rápida. Y encima aún tenían un montón de deberes por hacer...

-Esta se la guardo a tu pelirroja, James.- murmuró Sirius con resentimiento.

-Ni que lo digas.- contestó éste enfadado.- Es tan guapa como cabezota. Y encima, ahora ella me odia aún más.

-¿Todavía más?- preguntó Peter a modo de broma.

-Muy gracioso, Colagusano.- replicó James.- Si cuando sales de Hogwarts no encuentras trabajo, puedes hacerte humorista. Tienes un futuro muy prometedor.

-Venga, chicos, no exageréis.- afirmó Remus.- Aunque se haya pasado un poco, Lily ha hecho lo que debía.

-Y ahora tú vas y la defiendes, perfecto.- contestó Sirius enfadado.

Remus suspiró y miró a su amigo. Sabía que no valía la pena contestarle nada. Cuando se ponía de ese modo no razonaba lo más mínimo, aunque él mismo supiera que estaba equivocado.

-Después de esto lo tengo crudo con ella...- suspiró James, más para sí mismo que para los demás, ajeno a sus acompañantes.

Remus y Peter sonrieron ante el comentario de su amigo. Sirius, por el contrario, frunció aún más el ceño y lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada inapropiado delante de James sobre Lily.

-Bueno, James.- dijo al fin poniéndose de pie.- Vamos a hacer los "escasos" deberes que nos han puesto para mañana.

-Tienes razón- contestó y, mirando a Remus y a Peter, añadió.-Vosotros dos podéis iros a dormir. Nosotros no creo que nos acostemos hasta muy tarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Es un imbécil y un inmaduro.

-Lo sé.

-Y sus amigos, todavía más... Bueno, Remus no tanto.

-Lo sé.

-Parece que sólo el maldito quidditch tenga importancia para él.

-Lo sé.

-Oye, Chris¿vas a contestarme algo más que no sea "lo sé"?

-Joder, Lily, intento dormir. Pregúntale a Helen.

-Helen está roncando desde hace un buen rato. Así que ahora te esperas para dormirte, que te estoy hablando.

-A sus órdenes, mi general.

-No te hagas la graciosilla conmigo.

-Lo siento, eso es defecto de fábrica.

Lily suspiró resignada. A veces mataría a Chris. Aunque fuera su mejor amiga. Pero le daba igual. Cuando se ponía sarcástica con ella le daban ganas de estrangularla. De repente, la pelirroja pareció recordar algo y saltó de su cama para dirigirse a la de su amiga.

-Por cierto, Christie...

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Qué hacías tú con Black esta mañana?

-¿Con Black¿Cuándo?

-Cuando habéis entrado en Pociones ibais los dos juntos.

-¡Ah! Eso... Es mi compañero en Historia de la Magia.

-¿A qué te refieres con "tu compañero"?

-Pues a eso, a que se sienta conmigo en esa clase.

-¿Te has sentado con... ése en clase?

-Mejor dicho, ése se ha sentado conmigo, aunque creo que da igual.

-¿Has caído en las redes de Black?- murmuró Lily furiosa.

-Parece mentira que me conozcas tan poco, Lily. Creo que la falta de sueño te está afectando más de lo normal...

La pelirroja suspiró y se dirigió otra vez hacia su cama. Quizás su amiga tenía razón y estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Lo mejor sería dormir. Mañana ya sería otro día y, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba, mejor que ese.

-Buenas noches, Chris.

Pero no recibió respuesta. La chica ya se había dormido. Quedaba confirmado. A veces mataría a Chris Colleman.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo continuaré profundizando en la relación de los dos grupos y ya advierto que tendremos alguna que otra sorpresa._

_Ahora, me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre los personajes. Respecto a Lily hay poco que decir, porque ya sabéis todos que es hija de muggles y que tiene una hermana, Petunia. Por lo demás, supongo que "mi" Lily es muy típica: con carácter, responsable e inteligente. Pero así es como nos la pinta la Rowling¿no?_

_Respecto a Chris, comentaros que también es hija de muggles. Su hermano mayor, Vincent, es dos años mayor que ella y también es mago. Supongo que habréis deducido que el chico estudia Derecho Mágico (eso no sé si existe, pero supongo, jejeje). Respecto a Vincent deciros que va a aparecer en algunas ocasiones a lo largo de la historia. _

_Helen es hija de magos, aunque no es "sangre pura". Como habéis visto es la que menos carácter tiene de las tres chicas, aunque eso no significa que no tenga... __Los compañeros Historia de la Magia de Chris son todos familiares de alumnos que se mencionan en los libros de la época de Harry Potter, aunque esto no tiene mayor importancia._

_Y bueno, yo ya os dejo. Ahora os toca a vosotros decir qué os ha parecido esto en un review¿eh?_

_Besos._


	2. La carta

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_En primer lugar me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejasteis un review en el primer capítulo. La verdad es que me hicieron mucha ilusión, porque al ser los primeros... Bueno, pues eso, que mi más sincero agradecimiento para Arkham Moon, Dubhesigrid, Llaelien y Saiyury11._

_Como veis aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que me ha costado bastante escribirlo. Quería introducir algunos temillas bastante delicados y no sabía muy bien como tratarlos. Al final creo que he salido del paso, así que espero que os guste._

_¡Besos y a leer!_

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA CARTA**

Era extraño ver a un alumno leyendo el periódico en Hogwarts. Normalmente a ningún adolescente le atraía demasiado la idea. Y mucho más extraño era que una bruja de esa edad leyera un periódico muggle con tanto interés en el desayuno.

Con un gesto autómata, la chica pasó la página y continuó leyendo, ignorando el escándalo imperante a esas horas en el Gran Comedor. Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.

-¿Quién se ha muerto?

Lily levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con Helen, que se había sentado justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

-Con el careto que tienes...-murmuró Helen.-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

-Bueno, no lo sé exactamente.- contestó la pelirroja absorta.- En realidad, sí, aunque no sé si es tan malo como creo.

-No sé lo que quieres decir, Lily.-afirmó la chica, contrariada.

Lily miró a su amiga unos segundos y, después de meditar unos instantes, contestó.

-Lo que viene hoy en el periódico no es muy alentador, la verdad. Al parecer ha habido una explosión en el centro de Londres. Y varios muggles han sido encontrados muertos en circunstancias muy extrañas en Manchester.

-¿No querrás decir que eso tiene que ver con lo que nosotras sabemos?- preguntó Helen, extrañada.- Quiero decir que eso son cosas que pueden ocurrir de forma habitual en el mundo muggle, sin necesidad de que... bueno ya sabes... de que _ésos_ tengan algo que ver... No sé si me explico...

-Por eso mismo... no sé que pensar sobre todo esto...-murmuró Lily sirviéndose un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Luego, viendo la expresión preocupada con la que le estaba mirando Helen, añadió para quitarle hierro al asunto:-Por cierto, Helen¿dónde se supone que te has dejado a Chris? Si no baja ya, no le va a dar ni tiempo a desayunar antes de clase...

-Me alegro de que te preocupes por mi alimentación, Lily, pero descuida: me va a dar tiempo a desayunar y a hacer media digestión antes de encontrarnos con nuestra querida McGonagall.-respondió por detrás de la pelirroja Chris, que acababa de llegar.

-Sí, seguro... Y porque no tenemos una baraja de cartas, que sino también te da tiempo a echarte unas partiditas... – ironizó Lily a modo de saludo mirando a su amiga, que se había sentado justo al lado de ella.

-No le des ideas...- sonrió Helen.

Chris sonrió mientras se servía unas tostadas en el plato que tenía delante.

-Oye, Lily¿qué tienes ahí?-preguntó al cabo de unos instantes dirigiendo la vista hacia el periódico.

_-The Guardian_. Precisamente ahora estaba comentando con Helen algunas cosas que aparecen hoy en el periódico...

Lily le alcanzó el diario a Chris, la cual dio un repaso rápido a los titulares.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó al leer el titular de la explosión que había tenido lugar en Londres esa misma madrugada.

-A mí también me ha llamado la atención.-contestó la pelirroja.- La noticia entera está en la página 3, por si la quieres leer.

Chris pasó las hojas y empezó a leer con aire ausente mientras masticaba su tostada. Lily y Helen esperaron a que acabase de leer en silencio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga. Al cabo de unos segundos, Chris dejó el periódico encima de la mesa y suspiró.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Lily.-¿Crees que ha sido el IRA, como dicen los muggles?

-No tengo ni idea...-murmuró la aludida.-Aunque algo me dice que el IRA no tiene nada que ver con esto... ¿Qué dice _El Profeta_?

-¿En serio crees que _El Profeta_ diría algo de eso?- contestó Lily.- Y, por cierto, aún hay más. Dos muertos en circunstancias aún por determinar en Manchester... Bastante sospechoso...

-Entiendo...-murmuró Chris con el semblante serio, dejando atrás el buen humor de hacía unos instantes.

Helen miró a sus dos amigas, primero a Lily y después a Chris, contrariada por su seriedad repentina.

-¿Puedo decir algo al respecto?- preguntó al fin

Lily y Chris levantaron la vista y la miraron, asintiendo.

-Creo que os estáis obsesionando demasiado con el tema. Las dos.-y antes de que Lily, que ya había abierto la boca para replicar, la cortase, añadió:-Lo más seguro es que eso no tenga nada que ver y que sólo sean asuntos de muggles... Lo que decís vosotras sólo son suposiciones y no merece la pena que os afecte tanto.

-Hemos hablado de esto mil veces, Helen.- contestó Lily seriamente.

-Tú tienes tu opinión y nosotras la nuestra, y punto.-añadió Chris con un ligero tono de enfado en la voz.-Así que no pienso volver a discutir de esto una vez más.

Helen asintió y no contestó. La verdad era que ya se esperaba la respuesta de sus amigas, así que no le dio más importancia al asunto. Pero, aunque supiera de antemano sus contestaciones, tenía que decírselo. No soportaba verlas preocupadas por un asunto al que ella, al menos todavía, no le daba una importancia capital.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde que entró en Hogwarts, Transformaciones era una de las asignaturas favoritas de James Potter, aunque la profesora McGonagall fuera la más estricta y exigente del colegio. Quizás era porque se le daban francamente bien. O quizás porque le resultaba una asignatura de lo más entretenida. Quién sabe.

Y esa clase en particular le estaba resultando francamente interesante. Miró a Sirius, que como siempre era su compañero de trabajo, y comprobó satisfecho que su amigo también estaba de lo más concentrado en la transformación. No les estaba resultando demasiado difícil transformar aquellas lagartijas en unos graciosos cobayas. No era de extrañar, pues tanto él como Sirius tenían sobrada experiencia en las transformaciones de un ser vivo en otro...

El chico miró a su alrededor y comprobó que eran la pareja que más avanzada iba en el trabajo. Seguro que McGonagall les daba una recompensa a base de puntos cuando terminasen.

-Ya está. El último.-dijo Sirius cogiendo el último cobaya que había transformado.

-Perfecto, Canuto. Creo que hemos acabado los primeros.

-Me alegro. Así podremos descansar un rato antes de Runas Antiguas.-contestó el chico jugueteando con el animalillo que tenía en sus manos.-¿Cómo van Pete y Remus?

James lanzó una mirada hacia una mesa cercana, donde sus otros dos amigos estaban trabajando sumamente concentrados. Iban bastante avanzados, pero aún les quedaba un rato.

-Ey, chicos...-murmuró por lo bajo, intentando que McGonagall no los oyera.- ¿Qué tal lo lleváis?

-En ello estamos.- contestó Remus entre dientes, mientras apuntaba con su varita a una lagartija asustadiza.

-Tus respuestas son tan sabias, Lunático...-rió James.

-¡Auch!-gritó Sirius de repente.

James, Remus y Peter se giraron en dirección a Sirius, que se había llevado el dedo índice de la mano derecha a la boca.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Peter.

-¡Dile a tu primo que no intente morderme otra vez!- susurró Sirius mostrándole el cobaya con el que hasta hacía poco había jugueteado.

Sus tres amigos soltaron unas risitas por lo bajo, intentando disimular. Por todos era conocido que si McGonagall te pillaba con bromas en su clase, el castigo estaba asegurado. Y no eran suaves, precisamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Cómo es posible que aquellos dos ya hayan terminado?-susurró Helen mirando de reojo a James Potter y a Sirius Black.

-¿Ahora te explicas por qué Potter es Premio Anual?-murmuró Chris, sin apartar la vista de una lagartija que se movia nerviosa por la mesa.

Helen no contestó y continuó mirando distraída a todos los alumnos de la clase.

-Oye, Helen.-añadió Chris al cabo de unos segundos con fastidio.-Que digo yo que igual podrías seguir un poco el ejemplo de Potter y Black y ayudarme un poco¿no? Así no vamos a acabar nunca...

Helen no se inmutó. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los reproches de Chris y Lily.

-Sabes que no me aclaro.-contestó al fin mirando por la ventana.-Y si no me aclaro, me aburro. Es así de simple.

Chris suspiró resignada. La próxima vez se sentaría con Lily, a ver si el nuevo compañero de Helen era tan comprensivo como ellas dos. Pero, por ahora, no le quedaba más remedio que continuar el trabajo prácticamente ella sola, mientras Helen admiraba las maravillas del paisaje por la ventana y observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus compañeros de clase. La verdad es que eso no era justo, pero no quería delatar a Helen delante de McGonagall. Ya le daría la vara a su amiga durante el resto del día como "castigo". A otra cosa no, pero, cuando se lo proponía, a pesada no le ganaba nadie.

-Ey, Chris.- murmuró Helen interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga.- Mira, la McGonagall le está diciendo a Lily.

-Vaya, que extraño... una profesora hablando con un alumno en clase...-ironizó Chris.

-¿Verdad que sí?

La chica, suspiró. A veces Helen era exasperante.

-¿Y que crees que le estará diciendo?-continuó la rubia.-Porque la cara que está poniendo Lily...

Chris levantó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Lily que, efectivamente, estaba hablando con McGonagall. A simple vista, la actitud de la pelirroja era de lo más correcta y normal. Pero sólo a simple vista. Quienes la conocían bien, como sus dos amigas, sabían que su expresión era forzada y falsa. Su sonrisa un tanto exagerada y la expresión de su rostro denotaban la incomodidad que sentía la chica, que sólo intentaba aparentar una fingida corrección delante de McGonagall. Y eso era extraño, porque Lily jamás actuaba así con un profesor. Se solía llevar bien con todos y la Profesora McGonagall no era ninguna excepción.

Sin intentar disimular lo más mínimo, Chris y Helen continuaron mirando hasta que McGonagall se alejó de la mesa de Lily.

-¡Colleman, Walton!- la llamada de atención de la Profesora McGonagall había pillado por sorpresa a las chicas- ¡Continúen con su trabajo! Por lo que veo no está demasiado adelantado...

Las dos chicas bajaron la vista avergonzadas y continuaron su trabajo en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora. Incluso Helen cogió la varita e intentó en vano transformar una pequeña lagartija de aspecto asustadizo. Podían dar gracias a que McGonagall no les hubiera restado puntos por eso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

A Helen le había faltado tiempo para preguntarle a Lily sobre su conversación con McGonagall cuando salieron al pasillo.

-¿Qué me ha dicho quién?- preguntó Lily intentando fingir que no sabia de qué le estaban hablando.

-Venga, Lils, que no cuela.-contestó la rubia.- Sabes muy bien a quién me refiero.

Lily miró a sus dos amigas, que la observaban con una mezcla de curiosidad e impaciencia. La verdad era que era una tontería ocultárselo. Al fin y al cabo no tardarían nada en enterarse y la cosa no tenía apenas importancia. Es más, hasta ella misma se sorprendía al ver como le afectaba el asunto. Había gente muriendo fuera de Hogwarts a manos de unos maníacos y ella preocupada por una estupidez.

Ya estaba abriendo la boca para contestar cuando alguien la interrumpió:

-¡Ey, Evans¡Espera un momento!

La pelirroja se giró con cara de fastidio. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora era hablar _ése_ en esos instantes.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- preguntó al fin de mala manera.

El chico hizo caso omiso a la ácida respuesta de la pelirroja y se acercó hacia ella con su mejor sonrisa.

-McGonagall me acaba de decir lo de la reunión de esta tarde.- dijo amablemente.- He pensado que podríamos ir los dos juntos. ¿Quedamos quince minutos antes en la Sala Común?

Lily levantó una ceja y miró a James como si éste se hubiese vuelto loco de repente.

-Potter... -murmuró al fin en tono cansado.-Ya sé que a ti pensar no te va mucho, pero ¿en serio crees que voy a ir contigo a esa reunión? Antes prefiero que me acompañe Peeves lanzándome bombas fétidas por todo el camino.

-Bueno, yo... -el chico parecía contrariado, sin saber que decir.- Bueno, pues si no te parece buena idea, ya nos veremos en la reunión¿vale?- contestó finalmente revolviéndose el pelo inconscientemente.

-Si no hay más remedio...

-Vale, pues hasta luego, Lily.- titubeó el chico y, después, dirigiendo una leve sonrisa hacia las otras dos chicas, añadió:- Hasta ahora chicas.

Las tres amigas se quedaron mirando como el chico se marchaba con más prisa de lo habitual hacia la clase de Runas Antiguas.

-Así que lo que tiene tan preocupada a la impasible Lilian Evans es una simple reunión de Premios Anuales con James Potter.-afirmó solemnemente Chris cuando el chico hubo finalmente desaparecido.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina, que lejos de amilanar a su amiga, hizo que ampliase notablemente su sonrisa.

-Para tu información, Christina Colleman, no es una reunión sólo para los dos Premios Anuales, sino también para prefectos. Y no sé por qué les ha dado por reunirse ahora si nunca lo han hecho.

-Lo que tú digas, Lily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James Potter se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, cansado. La verdad era que había tenido días mucho mejores que ese. Las clases habían sido agotadoras y encima su intento por acercarse un poco a Lily había resultado ser un completo fracaso.

-¿Desde cuándo te afecta tanto que tu pelirroja te mande a freír espárragos, Cornamenta?

James le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sirius, que estaba sentado de manera despreocupada en su cama ojeando una revista de motor muggle que acababa de recibir.

-Déjame tranquilo, Canuto.-contestó secamente.- Quiero descansar un poco antes de la maldita reunión. Y, por cierto¿tú no tendrías que estar en la biblioteca con Remus y Peter haciendo los deberes?

Sirius no contestó, simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando la revista, despreocupado.

-Ey, James, mira que belleza...-dijo al cabo de unos minutos acercándose a la cama de su amigo y señalándole una página de la revista.

El aludido volvió la cabeza y se ajustó las gafas antes de mirar la foto que le enseñaba su amigo.

-Pensaba que ibas a enseñarme la foto de una tía buena...

-Esto es mejor que diez tías buenas, James...-afirmó Sirius, convencido.- Te juro que si no fuera sólo una máquina sin sentimientos, le pediría matrimonio a la Yamaha XS750...

-Tienes unos gustos muy raros, Sirius.-sonrió James, incorporándose levemente.

-Al menos esta belleza de moto no me diría las lindeces que te dedica tu Lily.-respondió con malicia el chico, torciendo su sonrisa.

-A veces no sé como te soporto. Deberían pagarme por ello.- dijo James, también con una sonrisa en los labios, tirándole el cojín a la cara.

-La agresividad no es buena, _Jimmy_.

-¿Ah no? Pues te aseguro que atacarte de vez en cuando es de lo más relajante, _Siry_.

Sirius le lanzó el cojín a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No me llames Siry.

-Pues no me llames Jimmy.-rió James devolviéndole el cojín.

Sirius iba a hacer lo propio cuando, de repente, cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-Oye, James,-dijo señalando con la barbilla hacia la ventana.- ¿No es esa la lechuza de tu padre?

-Venga, Canuto, invéntate otro truco más bueno. No pienso girarme.-sonrió James.

-Que es verdad, idiota.

James miró una vez más a su amigo, incrédulo, pero al ver que su expresión no cambiaba, decidió girarse hacia donde miraba su amigo. En efecto allí estaba la vieja lechuza de su familia, esperando en la ventana a que alguien le abriese.

El chico se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la lechuza. Nada más abrir la ventana, el animal estiró su pata hacia James, que desenrolló con habilidad el pergamino que tenía atado. La lechuza ni tan siquiera esperó una carantoña de su amo y se fue volando rápidamente.

-Vamos a ver qué quiere.-murmuró el chico dirigiéndose otra vez hacia la cama.

James se sentó sobre su cama, desplegó la carta cuidadosamente y empezó a leer baja la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo. A medida que iba avanzando, el chico iba volviéndose más pálido y su expresión se hacía más y más sombría. Sirius lo observó, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó casi en un murmullo cuando su amigo terminó de leer la carta.-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

James no contestó, simplemente le extendió la carta y se echó sobre la cama, pálido como un cadáver. Parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. Sirius cogió la carta delicadamente y empezó a leer aquello que tanto había afectado a su mejor amigo.

"_Querido James,_

_Espero que Sirius y tú estéis bien y que vuestros primeros días en Hogwarts hayan sido tan buenos como siempre. No lo dudo, pues con la cantidad de amigos que tenéis allí seguro que así ha sido._

_No obstante, lamento tener que decirte que el motivo de esta carta no es muy agradable. De hecho, tu madre y yo hemos estada discutiendo sobre si debíamos decírtelo o no. Pero al final hemos decidido que lo mejor será no ocultarte la verdad durante más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo ya eres un hombre y estamos seguros de que sabrás aceptarlo._

_Supongo que recordarás que tu madre no se encontraba del todo bien antes de que partierais hacia Hogwarts¿no?. Pues bien, hijo, el malestar fue a peor y al final decidimos acudir a San Mungo a que le realizaran algunas pruebas. Y la verdad es que los resultados no son nada buenos... Perdona si soy demasiado directo, hijo, pero no puedo decírtelo de otra forma. A tu madre le han diagnosticado spattergroit. La enfermedad aún no se ha desarrollado por completo. Es más, aún no se aprecia a simple vista, aunque los sanadores no creen que tarde demasiado. Ella dice que está bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe, aunque tú y yo sabemos que aunque estuviera mal no lo diría, y está más preocupada por nosotros que por su propia enfermedad, ya sabes como es. Os manda un abrazo muy fuerte, a ti y a Sirius, y dice que no te preocupes, aunque sé que eso será muy difícil._

_James, hijo mío, ahora es cuando te toca ser fuerte. No dejes que esto te derrumbe, por favor. Eso la entristecería demasiado._

_Un fuerte abrazo._

_Charlus Potter"_

-Mierda...-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Sirius cuando acabó de leer la carta.

James volvió su mirada hacia él, con los ojos húmedos, intentando a toda costa no ponerse a llorar delante de su amigo.

-Mi madre se muere, Sirius...-dijo al fin en un murmullo casi inaudible.-Se me muere...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo con el tema de los puntos.-señaló Mike Walters, un chico delgaducho prefecto de Ravenclaw, con contundencia.-Lo que no puede ser es que por hacer lo mismo, Bell, por poner un ejemplo, quite la mitad de puntos que yo.

-Es cierto- añadió Mary Halley, prefecta de Hufflepuff.- Así lo único que hacemos es desdecirnos los unos a los otros.

-Y además algunos nos creamos fama de ser los malos de la película.-añadió Heather Cromwell, de Gryffindor.- ¿Tú que opinas, Lily?

La pelirroja miró a su compañera de casa y, asintiendo, dijo:

-Pues que tenéis razón. Pero deberíamos votarlo para ver si la mayoría estamos de acuerdo con esto.

-Vale.-contestó Walters.-Vamos a ver... que levanten la mano los que estén a favor de establecer unos cánones para...

Las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Todos los que estaban reunidos giraron sus cabezas hacia esa dirección.

-Hemos empezado sin ti-dijo Walters, un tanto molesto por la interrupción.- Creíamos que ya no ibas a venir.

-Lo siento, Mike. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde.- contestó James secamente, tomando asiento en la silla que quedaba libre justo al lado de David Philpott, otro de los prefectos de Hufflepuff.- Continúa, por favor.

Mike Walters retomó enseguida su discurso. Inmediatamente se pasó a la votación. Todos, excepto Philpott y Bell, estuvieron a favor, lo cual generó una infructuosa discusión entre Walters y ellos dos.

Lily aprovechó para observar a James furtivamente, fingiendo que estaba mirando a Philpott cuando éste hablaba. Nunca había visto a Potter con una expresión tan seria en su vida. Ni tan siquiera intentaba disimular prestar atención a la discusión, manteniedo la vista fija en la pared.

Entonces, la chica recordó la reprimenda que le había dado Helen esa misma mañana sobre lo mucho que se había pasado con James. Quizás tuviera razón y sólo había intentado ser amable.

Miró otra vez a James de reojo... ¿podría ser que le hubiese afectado tanto lo que le había dicho esa mañana?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris salió de la biblioteca satisfecha. No le había costado nada encontrar un buen libro de Runas Antiguas, que sorprendentemente no había visto nunca antes, y había podido terminar pronto sus deberes de la asignatura. Aún le quedaban unas cuantos ejercicios de otras asignaturas para el día siguiente por terminar, pero decidió subir a la Sala Común y hacerlos allí junto con Helen. Al menos así se entretendría un poco más que estando sola en la biblioteca.

Absorta en sus propios pensamientos, torció una esquina para atajar camino. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Allí, en el fondo del pasillo, Mulciber, Avery y Rosier, tres Slytherin de último año, habían arrinconado a un temeroso Hufflepuff de primero al que estaban amenazando con sus varitas.

-Eres una escoria¿sabes?-estaba diciéndole Mulciber con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.- La gente como tú debería ser _eliminada_ de nuestro mundo.

Chris sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de ella y ni siquiera se lo pensó. Avanzó decidida unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaban y se plantó con porte arrogante en medio del pasillo.

-¡Vaya panda de cobardes! Tres tíos de casi un metro ochenta para amedrentar a un niño de primero...

La voz de la chica captó la atención de los tres Slytherin, que hasta aquel momento no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Vaya, vaya...-murmuró Mulciber sin perder su sonrisa de los labios.-Mirad a quien tenemos aquí... ¡La reina de los sangre sucia!

Los otros dos amigos rieron el comentario de su amigo.

-Nunca he simpatizado con la nobleza, Mulciber.- contestó la chica sin perder la compostura y, a continuación, ordenó:- Dejad en paz a ese niño. Ya.

-No voy a permitir que una asquerosa sangre sucia me diga lo que tengo que hacer.-contestó el Slytherin, dirigiéndose hacia la chica, amenazante.

Chris no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba. Por el contrario, se irguió y endureció aún más su mirada.

-Ni yo voy a permitir que unos imbéciles medio retrasados fruto de la endogamia que se da entre las familias _puras_ amenacen a nadie.-silbó al fin, desafiante.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Mulciber la miró de arriba a abajo con odio. Por su parte, Avery y Rosier dejaron estar al pequeño Hufflepuff, que aprovechó para irse de allí corriendo, y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su amigo, a unos pocos pasos de Chris. La chica se dio cuenta de su error enseguida. Había sido demasiado temeraria. Al fin y al cabo ella no tenia a nadie más que la ayudase en esos momentos. Y ellos eran tres. Tres tipos dispuestos a despedazarla allí mismo por su comentario. Pero ya era tarde para corregir nada. Así que, sonriendo de manera sarcástica mientras ponía la mano sobre su varita, contestó:

-¿Os lo explico de forma simplificada para que vuestros pequeños cerebros puedan asimilar la información o os hago un croquis?

Tanto los tres Slytherin como Chris levantaron sus varitas a la vez. Se miraron unos instantes con profundo odio.

-¡_Depulso_!- gritó Mulciber con todas sus fuerzas apuntando hacia Chris.

La chica esquivó el haz de luz con agilidad.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

Pero el hechizo de la chica no consiguió dar a nadie, pues en ese mismo momento, tuvo que esquivar un _Everte Statum_ lanzado por Avery.

-¡Parad!- dijo de repente una voz por detrás de la chica.

Los tres Slytherin bajaron ligeramente sus varitas y miraron con cara de perplejidad a la persona que había dicho eso.

-¿Qué te pasa, Severus?-preguntó Rosier levantando una ceja.-Esta sangre sucia nos ha insultado.

-Lo he oído, Evan.-contestó Snape arrastrando las palabras.- Y tenéis razón. Pero McGonagall viene hacia aquí y no le gustará nada encontrarse con esto, ya lo sabéis.

-Esa vieja bruja también se merecería que le diesen un buen escarmiento...-murmuró Avery con odio.

Mulciber no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a mirar fijamente a Chris unos segundos, con ira, analizándola de arriba a abajo. La chica le sostuvo la mirada, impasible.

-Has tenido suerte, sangre sucia.- dijo al fin escupiendo las palabras.- Pero reza por no encontrarte con nosotros otra vez, porque la próxima vez continuaremos con esto.

-Mira como tiemblo.-sonrió la chica desafiándole.

Avery levantó la varita y apuntó a Chris, pero Mulciber le bajó la mano.

-Ahora no. Ya le daremos su merecido en otra ocasión, tranquilo.-murmuró- Venga, chicos, larguémonos de aquí, que ya están empezando a darme náuseas de ver a esta medio-muggle con una varita en la mano. ¿Vienes, Severus?

-No.-contestó Snape.- He de ir a la biblioteca a hacer unas cosas.

Sin contestar, los tres chicos dieron media vuelta y se fueron de allí. Nada más torcieron la esquina, Chris se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Severus Snape.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-No necesito que nadie me defienda.- dijo la Chris secamente.- Ni mucho menos tú.

Severus Snape se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente y sonrió.

-Reúnes todos los defectos de los Gryffindor, Colleman. Tu temeridad y tu orgullo algún día te pasarán factura.

-No me hagas hablar de tus defectos de Slytherin, Snape.-dijo la chica en el mismo tono con el que hacía unos momentos había usando con Mulciber.

-Te merecías la paliza que iban a darte.-continuó el chico con parsimonia.- Por bocazas.

-¿Entonces por qué me has defendido¿O es que no querías ver a tus tres amigotes tumbados por una _sangre sucia_?

Snape hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

-¿En serio eres tan orgullosa para pensar que los habrías vencido? Te hubieran liquidado en un momento... – afirmó y, antes de que la chica le interrumpiera, añadió:-Y, contestando a tu pregunta y sintiendo mucho dañar tu egocentrismo, no lo he hecho por ti, sino por Lily.

La chica levantó una ceja y le miró con escepticismo.

-¿Por Lily¿Desde cuándo te preocupa Lily, Snape?

-Me importa mucho más que a ti, Colleman.- contestó el chico sin perder la calma.

-Y por eso mismo apoyas incondicionalmente a los pirados que quieren liquidar a lo nacidos de muggle como Lily¿no?

El chico bajó la mirada. Al parecer las palabras de Chris habían hecho mella en él. No obstante, no perdió la compostura en ningún momento.

-La cosa no es tan simple.-murmuró al cabo de unos segundos a modo de respuesta.

-Pues para mí sí lo es.-contestó la chica con dureza y, al cabo de unos segundos añadió:-Mira, Snape, tú nunca me has caído bien ni yo nunca te he caído bien. Yo sólo te he aguantado porque Lily te apreciaba. Pero le has hecho mucho daño, un daño que no le hubiese hecho nunca nadie a quien le importase de verdad. Así que no me vengas con cuentos y no me hagas numeritos como el de ahora para que le hable bien de ti.

Snape no contestó y continuó con la mirada fija en el suelo. Chris lo miró unos instantes antes de reemprender su marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Pero cuando hubo avanzado varios pasos se detuvo en seco y se volvió a girar hacia el chico, que no se había movido.

-¡Por cierto, Snape!-añadió mirándolo con odio.- Como le hagas otra vez daño a Lily te parto la cara al más puro estilo _muggle_.

Snape miró a la chica con rabia unos segundos antes de contestar, arrastrando las palabras.

-Amenazas de pena, Colleman.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que no os haya defraudado._

_Antes de despedirme, me gustaría comentaros algunas cositas. En primer lugar (muchos ya lo sabréis, pero bueno), aclarar que el grupo terrorista IRA durante los años 70 estuvo muy activo. Por eso no es de extrañar que cualquier explosión o asunto extraño ocurrido en el mundo muggle fuese atribuido por éstos inmediatamente al IRA._

_Respecto a la Yamaha XS750 que nombra Sirius poco antes de que James reciba su carta, deciros que fue moto del año 1977. La verdad es que me imagino a Sirius sobre una moto como esta, aunque admito que soy una ignorante en estos asuntos, jejeje._

_Sobre los padres de James, he dado por sentado que son Charlus y Dorea Potter (ambos aparecen en el Árbol Genealógico de los Black), aunque sé que hay discrepancias de muchos en este sentido. Tal y cómo afirmó la Rowling, los padres de James mueren de una enfermedad mágica, no dijo cuál, así que eso ha sido cosa mía. Pobre James¿no? Él destrozado por la enfermedad de su madre y Lily pensando que es por culpa suya..._

_Y bueno, respecto a la última parte, querría decir varias cosas. Sobre los tres Slytherin creo que no hay nada que decir, pues supongo que los habréis identificado. También he querido destacar en este trozo la personalidad de Chris Colleman, una provocadora nata que se meterá en algún que otro lío por no saber callar a tiempo. Sobre Snape, he querido destacar la difícil situación en la que está, dividido entre sus ideas y Lily, que realmente le importa, aunque Chris opine lo contrario. Sólo hay que ver como la ha defendido, aunque no se lleve nada bien con ella, sólo por ser una persona que le importa a Lily._

_Y bueno, nada más. Ahora os toca a vosotros opinar¿vale?_

_¡Besotes! _


	3. Luna llena

_¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el tercer capítulo del fic._

_En primer lugar, daros las gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo esta historia, en especial a _Saiyury11, kotte-potter, Dubhesigrid _y_ Arkham Moon_. Me alegra mucho, de verdad y sin peloteo de ningún tipo, que os interese esto._

_Otra cosa que me gustaría comentar es que ya podéis dejar reviews sin necesidad de registrarse o hacer login. La verdad es que no me había dado ni cuenta de que tenía desactivada esta opción XD (gracias, Sig, por avisar)._

_Sobre el capítulo, deciros que es bastante larguito, así que leedlo con un poco de paciencia._

_Y sin marearos más, os dejo con la historia._

**CAPÍTULO 3: LUNA LLENA**

Llovía a cántaros y el frío se calaba en los huesos. Parecía que estuviesen en pleno noviembre y eso que aún era el último lunes del mes de septiembre.

La insistente lluvia chocando contra los cristales, combinada con los truenos y la ventisca, no habían dejado pegar ojo a Remus en toda la noche. Tan solo en esos instantes, en los que la tormenta parecía remitir, pudo cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir un poco, agotado por haber pasado toda la noche en vela.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando el único despertador de la habitación, el de Peter, sonó. "Mierda", fue el primer pensamiento del día de Remus Lupin. El chico se giró molesto hacia el otro lado y se tapó todavía más. No pensaba levantarse hasta que sus amigos lo sacasen de allí a rastras.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lunático?

El chico soltó un discreto bufido y se giró lentamente. Allí, al lado de su cama y mirándole con cara de sueño estaba Sirius con su aspecto matutino, que muy poco tenía que ver con el que presentaba el resto del día. Con el pelo alborotado, los ojos casi pegados, sin afeitar y el pijama mal puesto (la pernera izquierda de su pantalón estaba enrollada a la altura de su rodilla), presentaba un aspecto de lo más curioso. Remus sonrió para sus adentros. Si muchas chicas viesen esa estampa de Sirius Black, seguro que a más de una se le caería el mito.

-Sí, tranquilo.-dijo al fin, mintiendo, pues le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo.

-Estás muy pálido...-murmuró Sirius rascándose la nuca.- Y aún no te has levantado.

-Y siempre eres tú el que nos despierta a todos.-añadió Peter por detrás, que no presentaba un aspecto mucho mejor que el de Sirius.

-Bueno, es que no he dormido bien...-contestó al fin- Este maldito tiempo...

-Sin descansar y con mal tiempo.-dijo James saliendo del baño.-Mala combinación para antes de una luna llena.

-Igual mañana hace buen día...-murmuró Peter sin demasiada convicción.

-Más nos vale, porque sino nos tocará quedarnos encerrados en la Casa de los Gritos.-dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

El chico se detuvo a la altura de James y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Y tú has dormido bien, Cornamenta?

James se revolvió el pelo de manera inconsciente y esbozó una media sonrisa. Remus los miró. Sabía que a James le gustaba que estuviesen pendientes de él en esos momentos tan difíciles que estaba atravesando.

-Hacía días que no dormía de tirón y hoy lo he conseguido.

-Me alegro, porque mañana hemos de estar descansados para la luna llena más alucinante de nuestras vidas.-contestó Sirius sonriendo mientras se metía dentro del cuarto de baño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus recogió sus libros rápidamente. Tenía prisa. Ya no había nadie en la habitación excepto él; todos estaban ya desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Arreglándose un poco su túnica se dispuso a salir del dormitorio, pero un ruido en la ventana le hizo girarse.

Allí, en el alféizar exterior, había una lechuza enorme de color gris. El chico dejó sus libros sobre la cama que tenía más cerca y fue a abrir a la lechuza, que salió volando nada más hubo recogido el pergamino que traía.

Regulus comprobó que era para él. No podía ser de sus padres. Aparte de que la letra no correspondía a ninguno de los dos, la lechuza gris le era completamente desconocida. Con curiosidad, desplegó el pergamino y leyó su contenido.

"_Preséntate mañana a las once de la noche en el primer claro del Bosque Prohibido que encontrarás siguiendo la senda que entra desde el Lago." _

Sólo dos escuetas líneas escritas en una letra minúscula y elegante a la vez. Sin remitente. Sin firma. Nada. No obstante, el chico supo enseguida quien se la había mandado. Sabía que tenía que recibirla pronto, pero no se esperaba que ocurriese ya. Posiblemente no estaba preparado todavía. Pero le habían llamado y debía acudir, sino las consecuencias podrían ser fatales y su familia quedaría deshonrada para siempre.

Lanzando un suspiro de resignación casi inaudible, Regulus dobló el pergamino delicadamente y decidió guardarlo entre su ropa, en lo alto de un armario que había cerca de su cama. Cuando levantó el brazo derecho para dejar el pergamino, su muñeca quedó al descubierto. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes, observando detenidamente aquella _marca_, con expresión de dolor. No era la primera vez que le asaltaban las dudas acerca de todo aquello, pero ahora era diferente. Por primera vez, Regulus Black sintió miedo de haberse equivocado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Yo no quiero ir a Pociones...-dijo Helen con voz de niña malcriada.

Lily y Chris intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron.

-¿Y a qué clase quieres ir tú?- preguntó al fin Lily, mientras cogía una magdalena de un plato.

-Pero es que Pociones se lleva la palma...-dijo Helen con el mismo tono de voz de antes.

-Mujer, a mí tampoco es que me emocione demasiado, pero tendremos que ir¿no?-dijo Chris con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Helen no contestó, sólo soltó un bufido de indignación y continuó con su desayuno con cara de fastidio. Sus dos amigas volvieron a mirarse, divertidas.

En ese momento, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron en el Gran Comedor y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Lily los miró de reojo, intentando que no se notase demasiado.

-¿Todavía estás dándole vueltas a eso?-preguntó Chris en voz baja al ver la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Joder, Chris, es que está muy raro... Y creo que es por mi culpa, de cada día estoy más convencida de ello.-contestó Lily.

-No sé... Puede que sí.-intervino Helen, que al ver la cara que puso Lily, añadió:-O puede que esté preocupado por otra cosa...

-Entonces debería averiguarlo¿no creéis?- murmuró Lily.

-¿Y cómo vas a averiguarlo?- preguntó Helen levantando una ceja.

La pelirroja sonrió y, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, contestó:

-Pues preguntando.

La rubia iba a contestar cuando los chicos pasaron justo por su lado.

-¡Remus!-llamó Lily, captando la atención del chico.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El aludido levantó una ceja, extrañado por la pregunta de la chica.

-Es que quiero comentarte unas cosas que me ha dicho Slughorn. Sobre el Club.-aclaró la pelirroja al ver la cara de perplejidad del chico.

-Vale, tú dirás.

-Es que... Me ha dicho que es confidencial. ¿Podemos ir fuera? Sólo será un momento.

Remus asintió y siguió, todavía extrañado, a Lily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bueno, pues tú dirás.-dijo Remus apoyándose sobre una pared del vestíbulo.-¿Qué quiere Slughorn¿Es sobre alguna reunión?

-En realidad Slughorn no quiere nada.-contestó Lily, empezando a ponerse roja.-Sólo quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el Club...

Remus miró a la pelirroja fijamente, de lo más extrañado. Nunca había visto a Lily Evans actuar de ese modo.

-¿Y cuál es esa cosa?-preguntó al fin, intrigado.

-Bueno... Es sobre James...-murmuró Lily bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo.- No sé lo que le pasa. Está muy raro desde hace semana y media, ya sabes, desde la reunión de prefectos, cuando yo le...

-Tranquila, Lily.-le cortó Remus con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Si James supiera que Lily estaba preocupada por él!.-Si es por lo que tú le dijiste... No es por eso.

La chica suspiró aliviada y levantó la cabeza, mirando otra vez a Remus.

-Uff, pensaba que... No sé, quizás fui un poco borde con él...

-Un poco no, bastante. Sólo intentaba quedar bien contigo...-dijo Remus con cierto reproche haciendo que Lily volviera a ponerse roja como un tomate.- Pero tranquila, ya está acostumbrado.-sonrió al fin.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía avergonzada.

-Y si no es por eso...-murmuró al fin la chica. La verdad es que le daba vergüenza preguntarlo, aunque sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber a qué se debía el cambio de James Potter.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Bueno...- contestó Remus, dubitativo.-Te lo contaré, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho, por favor. Me mataría.

-Lo prometo sí tu me juras que no le dirás que te he preguntado por él.-dijo Lily asintiendo.

-Me parece justo.-contestó el chico haciendo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y, cogiendo aire, continuó:- Es su madre. Está muy enferma y la cosa parece grave. Él la quiere mucho¿sabes, y no lo está pasando nada bien, te lo aseguro.

Lily asintió seriamente. Esa información la hizo sentir más culpable todavía. La madre de James Potter muriéndose y ella tratándole como a una basura...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-No es por ser aguafiestas, Lily, pero esta poción está cogiendo un color bastante raro...-comentó Chris mirando con cara de asco el líquido de color verdoso que tenían delante.

La pelirroja miró el pequeño caldero que tenían delante y puso la misma cara de asco que su amiga. Era repugnante.

-Tienes razón... Y además huele que apesta.

-Bueno, está claro que nos hemos equivocado en algo... Vamos a repasar todo lo que hemos hecho...-murmuró Chris-Yo me he encargado de las tres gotas de ópalo, el jugo de sanguijuelas y de las raíces cortadas de jengibre.

-Vale, todo bien.-contestó Lily.-Yo he puesto los escarabajos machacados y las raíces de mandrágora, también machacadas.

-Oye... ¿las raíces de mandrágora no se tenían que cortar en tiras?

-¡Mierda!- exclamó la pelirroja dándose una palmada en la frente.- ¡Soy una imbécil!

Chris la miró, contrariada. Era muy pero que muy raro que Lily fallase en cualquier cosa relacionada con las pociones. Estaba segura de que algo le pasaba a su amiga.

En esos momentos, el profesor Slughorn se acercó hacia donde estaban ellas con cara de satisfacción.

-¡Vamos a ver que nos has hecho, Lily!-exclamó con aire jovial, ignorando por completo a la compañera de la pelirroja.

Slughorn se acercó aún más para ver el contenido del caldero. Nada más verlo, cambió su expresión y se giró hacia Chris.

-Colleman, Colleman...Lo que ha ocurrido con esta poción sólo se puede deber a que haya machacado las raíces de mandrágora en lugar de cortarlas en finas tiras...

-No ha sido ella, profesor Slughorn...-dijo Lily por detrás.-He sido yo la que se ha equivocado. Lo siento.

Slughorn se giró hacia la pelirroja, extrañado y sin saber qué decir. No obstante, su expresión cambió pronto para dar paso a una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Lily! Siempre tan buena con los demás...-dijo al fin en tono alegre.- Pero no tienes por qué encubrir a tu amiga. Si se ha equivocado, se ha equivocado y ya está.

La pelirroja miró a Chris por encima del hombro de Slughorn. Tenía cara de querer clavarle el cuchillo de cortar los ingredientes en la espalda del profesor.

-Pero es que no ha sido ella.-contestó al fin.-He sido yo la que ha machacado la mandrágora en lugar de cortarla.

La expresión de Slughorn volvió a cambiar de repente. El hombre parecía realmente desconcertado, cosa que avergonzó aún más a Lily.

-Bueno, bueno...-murmuró el hombre después de unos segundos.-Tranquila Lily... Estaba pensando que igual al estar machacada la mandrágora, la poción tiene más propiedades, aunque no tenga tan buen aspecto... Buen trabajo, Lily.

Dicho esto, Slughorn se fue hacia la mesa de al lado a continuar con su trabajo, no sin antes dedicarle una inmensa sonrisa a Lily. Cuando se hubo ido, las dos chicas se miraron asombradas.

-Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con la actitud de Slughorn...-se excusó la pelirroja ante su amiga.

Chris sonrió.

-Al menos no nos ha quitado puntos ni nos ha suspendido el trabajo. Aunque no deja de resultarme curioso: a mí casi me corta los brazos por poner mandrágora machacada y a ti casi te da el premio a la mejor investigadora...

-Bueno, sí, supongo que eso es bueno, Chris.-contestó la pelirroja.-Pero perdona¿vale? No estaba a lo que estaba.

-¡Bah! No tiene importancia, un despiste lo tiene cualquiera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily, Helen y Chris salieron del aula de Pociones rápidamente. Tendrían que darse prisa si no querían llegar tarde a su próxima clase.

-Feliz hora de aritmancia, chicas.-sonrió Chris.

-Si tú lo dices...-contestó Helen en un murmullo con cara de asco.-Aunque bueno, no la cambiaría por Historia de la Magia...

Chris y Lily sonrieron. Helen no tenía remedio.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy ya. No quiero que el profesor más dicharachero de Hogwarts me quite puntos por llegar tarde..- ironizó Chris a modo de despedida.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos un rato? El profesor de aritmancia siempre se retrasa un poco...-preguntó Lily, un tanto preocupada.

-¿Para qué? No creo que nadie me rapte... Y si lo hicieran, me devolverían enseguida, créeme.

-No es por si te raptan...-contestó Lily seriamente.- Es por si te encuentras con...

-¡Bah!-le cortó Chris encogiéndose de hombros-No te preocupes por eso.

-Sí me preocupo.

Chris iba a contestarle algo a la pelirroja cuando se fijó en la cara de Helen. La rubia estaba mirando fijamente por encima de su hombro con expresión atónita y un tanto roja. La chica se giró hacia donde estaba mirando Helen de una manera más brusca de lo que pretendía.

-¡Tranquila, leona!- dijo Sirius Black sonriendo de manera divertida dando paso hacia atrás.- No es necesario que me ataques.

Chris levantó una ceja y, antes de contestarle, miró a Helen suspicazmente. No podía ser que Helen...

-Dame una sola razón por la que no deba hacerlo.-contestó finalmente cruzándose de brazos e intentando fingir seriedad.

-Sin mí te aburrirías horrores en Historia de la Magia.-respondió Sirius sin dejar de sonreír en tono autosuficiente.-¿Vamos a clase o qué?

Chris suspiró.

-Venga, vamos.-contestó finalmente en tono cansado.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y, después de despedirse con la mano de Lily y Helen, empezó a andar. Chris se retrasó un poco.

-Bueno, Lily, ya no voy sola a clase, si era eso lo que te preocupaba.- dijo y, después, mirando a Helen con una sonrisa pícara, añadió:-Y tú y yo ya hablaremos.

La rubia agachó la cabeza roja como un tomate, sin contestar.

-¡Colleman! –exclamó Sirius, que se había parado en la escalera.- ¡Nos van a quitar cinco puntos a cada uno si llegamos tarde!

-¡Ya voy, tranquilo! -contestó Chris.-Hasta después, chicas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

-Oye, _piernaslargas_, reduce la marcha.-murmuró Chris por detrás de Sirius, que avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo.

El chico se giró hacia ella. La verdad es que la había dejado bastante atrás, así que se paró y esperó a que la chica llegase a su lado.

-Es que tengo un montón de ganas de volver a ver a Binns...-bromeó.

-Ya lo veo...-murmuró Chris parándose a coger aire cuando llegó al lado de Sirius.

El chico sonrió y reanudó otra vez la marcha, aunque un poco más lento que antes.

-Por cierto¿has cogido nuestros _apuntes_?-preguntó Sirius mientras torcían esquina.

-Los llevo en la mochila.- contestó la chica sonriendo.- Tendremos casi dos metros de pergamino si juntamos todos los trozos.

-No me extraña, Historia de la Magia da para muchas conversaciones. Desde reflexiones casi filosóficas o cotilleos, hasta insultos feroces por TU parte hacia MI persona.

-Oye, que ese día tenían motivo.-dijo Chris un tanto enfadada.- Te recuerdo que empezaste tú con tus comentarios acerca de lo bordes que éramos Lily y yo... ¡Sólo porque mandó al idiota de Owen a hablar con McGonagall!

Sirius rió sonoramente, sin dejar de caminar.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?-preguntó Chris aún más enfada frunciendo el ceño.

-De lo pronto que te picas.-contestó el chico.- Me hace gracia.

-Pues a ver si te hace tanta gracia que no te dirija la palabra en toda la hora de Historia de la Magia.

-Querrás decir, que no me dirigirás la _escritura_.-le corrigió Sirius sin disimular su risa, que aumentó notablemente con la mirada asesina que le dedicó Chris, aunque después añadió:-Bueno, bueno, dejémoslo estar...

-Sabia decisión, Black.-contestó Chris entrando en el aula, aún casi vacía, de Historia de la Magia, a la que acababan de llegar.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en su sitio habitual, dispuestos a esperar a que el profesor Binns apareciera para dar la clase.

-Por cierto...-dijo Sirius de repente.-¿Es cierto lo que van diciendo por ahí?

Chris se quedó mirándole, extrañada.

-¿El qué?-preguntó finalmente.

-Bueno, pues que Mulciber y sus amigotes te la tienen jurada.-murmuró Sirius acercándose un poco a la chica para que nadie más le oyese.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-preguntó la chica en un susurro, sorprendida por que su compañero estuviese enterado de eso.

-Joder, Colleman, lo sabe todo el colegio.

-Bueno...-dudó la chica unos instantes- Digamos que tuve un percance con ellos...

-...y ahora van a por ti.-le cortó Sirius.- Dicen que te metiste con ellos...

Chris suspiró antes de contestar. La verdad era que no sabía muy bien si debía o no contarle el incidente a Sirius. Sabía de sobras que el chico no era muy amigo de los fanatismos relacionados con la pureza de sangre, pero al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser un Black.

-Yo no empecé nada. Se estaban metiendo con un niño de primero.-contestó al fin, intentando darle el menor número de detalles posible.-Y yo les dije que pararan.

-Y también un par de cositas más, que Remus y yo oímos a Avery contándoselo todo a unos cuantos Slytherin.- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios.-Muy bien dicho, de verdad.

Chris no pudo disimular su sorpresa al oír eso en boca de Sirius Black. El chico pareció reparar en ello y añadió:

-No sé de qué te sorprendes. Todo el mundo sabe lo que pienso acerca de todo eso. Al fin y al cabo, me largué de mi casa por ese motivo.

-¿Te fuiste de casa?- preguntó Chris aumentando aún más su sorpresa.

-¿No lo sabías?

Chris negó con la cabeza. Sirius iba a contestar cuando el profesor Binns apareció en clase atravesando la pared de la pizarra.

-Abran sus libros por la página 27, por favor. Hoy empezamos nuevo tema.

Los dos Gryffindor empezaron a sacar sus cosas al instante. Inmediatamente, y sin esperar a que todos los alumnos abriesen los libros, el profesor Binns se giró cara a la pizarra y empezó a escribir un montón de fechas en ella, mientras iba explicando en tono monótono los acontecimientos clave de cada año. Nada más se hubo girado el profesor, Chris sacó de su mochila un trozo de pergamino. Se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que cogió su pluma y escribió con caligrafía rápida: _"Creo que hoy tenemos mucho de qué hablar"_. Inmediatamente, se lo pasó a Sirius, que, una vez lo hubo leído, asintió y empezó a escribir igual de rápido que ella una respuesta para su compañera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus se frotó la sien, despacio. La cabeza le dolía horrores. La falta de sueño y la proximidad de la luna llena le estaban matando. Y la clase de Aritmancia, tan dura como de costumbre, tampoco le estaba ayudando demasiado.

-Si no te encuentras bien deberías ir a la enfermería, Lunático.- susurró James a su lado.

-Tranquilo, James, no es nada...-dijo Remus poniendo una sonrisa forzada.-Sólo es que mañana... ya sabes.

James se encogió de hombros y fijó la vista en la pizarra, donde el profesor estaba copiando un esquema sobre todos los posibles significados del número 9 según donde apareciera.

-No es necesario que lo copies, Remus.-susurró James sin dejar de mirar la pizarra.-Ya te lo dejaré cuando te encuentres mejor.

-Puedo copiarlo, no me voy a morir por eso.-murmuró Remus cogiendo su pluma y empezando a escribir.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Los dos chicos empezaron a copiar el esquema cuidadosamente y en silencio. Remus estaba absorto, intentando copiar el esquema sin que el dolor de cabeza le hiciese cometer algún error, cuando se dio cuenta de que James había dejado de copiar. El chico levantó la cabeza de su pergamino y dirigió la vista hacia donde su amigo estaba mirando con tanto interés.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó extrañado.

-La he pillado mirándome.-contestó James con una sonrisa feliz en los labios señalando con la cabeza hacia unos pupitres un poco más allá.

En efecto, allí estaba Lily, sentada junto con una Helen mucho más seria y concentrada de lo habitual, roja como un tomate mientras escribía apresuradamente en su pergamino.

-Lily Evans, Remus...-murmuró James sin dejar de sonreír.-Me estaba mirando... a mí.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo, mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido esa misma mañana con la pelirroja. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de día, olvidó su profundo dolor de cabeza. Era una tontería, pero se sintió feliz. Hacía semanas que no veía a James sonreír de ese modo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había dejado de llover, pero el tiempo frío y húmedo hacía que las chicas se encontrasen de lo más a gusto cerca del crepitante fuego de la chimenea de la Sala Común. Habían acabado sus deberes pronto, así que podían permitirse el lujo de estar un rato allí sin hacer absolutamente nada, sólo charlando y bromeando como solían hacer habitualmente.

No obstante, y pese a lo extraño que pudiera parecer, Helen se había sentido más cómoda mientras hacía en silencio sus deberes que en aquellos momentos. Sabía que de un momento a otro le iban a preguntar sobre algo de lo que ni ella misma estaba segura. Y no le apetecía hablar de ello. Ni siquiera con sus dos mejores amigas. Era consciente de que Chris la estaba mirando con una de sus características sonrisas y, por ese motivo, no se atrevía a apartar su vista del fuego. Aún así, sabía que no tardaría demasiado en preguntarle. Sólo era cuestión de esperar a que Chris se cansase de esperar. Y sabiendo que la paciencia no era su punto fuerte, sabía que eso iba a ocurrir pronto.

-Sirius es mono¿verdad, Helen?

Helen le dedicó a la chica una mirada asesina. Si ya empezaba a ironizar sobre el asunto, la cosa no pintaba muy bien.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó la rubia intentando ganar un poco de tiempo.

Chris sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Helen.

-Pues que te gusta.-murmuró al fin.

-¡No me gusta! Ése... ¡es un imbécil, un engreído y un prepotente!-exclamó Helen, alterada.

-¿Ves¡Te gusta!

-¿Hablo en chino o qué?-preguntó la rubia, enfadada.

-No, pero disimulas fatal. ¿Tú qué dices, Lily?

Las dos chica miraron a la pelirroja, que estaba absorta mirando el fuego, completamente ausente a la discusión que estaban teniendo sus dos amigas. Helen y Chris la miraron sorprendidas. Era muy raro que Lily estuviera así.

-¡Lily!

La pelirroja dio un pequeño salto del sofá en el que estaba sentada, sobresaltada.

-¿Por qué gritas, Chris?-preguntó enfadada.

Chris la miró contrariada.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué os pasa a las dos o qué?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James bajó de su escoba satisfecho. Desde que habían empezado los entrenamientos de quidditch ese curso, con él como capitán, no había atinado en nada. Incluso sabía que los jugadores de Gryffindor habían empezado a murmurar a sus espaldas, pese a que Sirius se empeñara en negarlo diciendo que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Lo de su madre le había afectado mucho en su rendimiento, tanto en los estudios como en el deporte. Aunque aquel día había sido diferente. Se sentía más animado y lo había dado todo en el entrenamiento.

-Buen trabajo, James.-le dijo por detrás Josh Chambers, uno de los golpeadores, bajando de su escoba.- Si vamos así, nos cargamos a Ravenclaw en el primer partido.

-Gracias, Josh.-contestó el chico revolviéndose el pelo, inconscientemente, mientras Chambers empezaba a caminar hacia los vestuarios.

James alzó la mirada. En el aire sólo quedaba un jugador, que aún estaba dando vueltas con su escoba al terreno de juego. El chico se ajustó las gafas y sonrió. Siempre el último.

-¡Canuto!-gritó al fin.- ¡¿Piensas quedarte a vivir ahí o qué?!

-¡Tranquilo¡Ya bajo! – contestó Sirius antes de lanzarse en picado hacia el suelo a una velocidad más que considerable.

-Algún día te vas a quedar empotrado en el suelo.-bromeó James después de que su amigo hiciese uno de sus característicos aterrizajes.-Y te aseguro que no pararé de reírme en tres semanas.

-Mal amigo...-murmuró Sirius con una media sonrisa.-Lo que te pasa es que me tienes envidia... Tú no te atreves a bajar así.

-¿Qué quieres qué le haga?-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.-Me he encariñado con mis dientes y me da palo perderlos.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius le propinó un golpe en el hombro, en medio de risas. Después, empezaron a caminar hacia los vestuarios arrastrando sus escobas por el suelo, cansados. Estaban a punto de entrar en el pequeño edificio de los vestuarios cuando una figura se interpuso entre los dos amigos.

-Te he visto entrenar, Sirius.-dijo Melanie Sawford, una chica alta, de rasgos exóticos y con una gran mata de pelo negro que caía en amplios rizos sobre sus hombros. La chica había ignorado por completo a James.-Has estado muy bien.

James miró a su amigo, que en esos momentos estaba dedicándole a la chica una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras le daba las gracias. El chico puso los ojos en blanco y se revolvió el pelo de manera inconsciente. ¿Por qué Sirius tenía la capacidad innata de seducir, sin hacer absolutamente nada, a todas las chicas que estuvieran en cuatro kilómetros a la redonda?

James carraspeó de manera exagerada para llamar la atención. Nada. Sirius parecía de lo más entretenido con Melanie.

-Bueno, Canuto.- dijo al fin, cansado de esperar.-Te espero dentro.

-Vale, James.-contestó su amigo sin ni siquiera mirarle.-Ahora te alcanzo.

James entró en los vestuarios sin esperar ni un segundo más. No obstante, antes logró alcanzar oír a Melanie decir algo así como "¿Canuto¡Qué apodo tan gracioso!". James suspiró. Era realmente exasperante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos dándole directamente en la cara de Remus. El chico abrió un ojo, un tanto molesto, y comprobó que definitivamente había dejado de llover. Sería un bonito día si no fuese por lo que se le venía encima aquella noche.

Con un gesto un tanto brusco, sacó la mano de debajo de las mantas y estiró el brazo hasta la mesita de noche que tenía al lado. A tientas, buscó su reloj de pulsera y se lo acercó para ver la hora. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que el despertador de Peter sonase. El chico se incorporó un poco, cosa que puso de manifiesto que le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo, y miró hacia las tres camas que tenía alrededor. Todos dormían todavía. Pese a que el día que se avecinaba no iba a ser precisamente bueno, no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio las difíciles posiciones en que descansaban sus amigos. A Peter ni siquiera se le distinguía, tapado como estaba hasta la cabeza. James, enfrente de Peter, dormía con la cabeza metida debajo del cojín (quizás eso contribuía más a hacer su pelo indomable), mientras que Sirius parecía a punto de caerse, con la pierna y el brazo derechos colgando fuera de la cama.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se levantó y entró al cuarto de baño. Sería mejor adelantar camino y empezar a ducharse antes de que sus amigos se despertasen. El chico se miró en el espejo. Estaba muy pálido, cosa que contribuía a remarcar más sus ya de por sí pronunciadas ojeras. Suspiró. No iba a autocompadecerse lo más mínimo de su aspecto. Al fin y al cabo le ocurría todos los meses y ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Lo mejor en esos días era una buena ducha que le espabilase.

Después de la ducha y de un afeitado rápido, salió del cuarto de baño y entró de nuevo en la habitación.

-¡Buenos días, Remus!-dijo apresuradamente Peter escabulléndose rápidamente en el cuarto de baño.

-¡Colagusano¡Te has colado, capullo!-exclamó James mientras se ponía las gafas.

-Venga, Cornamenta, déjalo.- contestó Sirius, todavía acostado en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estamos contentos hoy¿eh, Sirius?-preguntó Remus acercándose a su amigo.

El chico amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-¿Tú cómo estarías si hubieses quedado para ir a Hogsmeade este sábado con Melanie Sawford?-preguntó al fin.- Menudo bellezón...

-No es para tanto.-contestó James desde la otra cama.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?-exclamó Sirius incorporándose levemente con cara de sorpresa.-Joder, James, está buenísima.

-Si tú lo dices...

Remus levantó una ceja, divertido ante la escena que estaban protagonizando sus dos amigos. En esos momentos, Peter salió del baño, ya arreglado del todo.

-¿Ves cómo no he tardado tanto?-dijo mirando a James con una media sonrisa.

-Te has colado...-murmuró James a regañadientes.

-Pues creo que no soy el único que se te ha colado.-rió Peter.

James dirigió la vista hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Sirius corriendo y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

-¡_Mecagoen_ tu madre, Black!- exclamó enfadado.

-¡Todo un detalle por tu parte!-gritó Sirius desde dentro del cuarto de baño.- ¡Yo lo hago todos los días!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre.-dijo Lily nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia sus lugares habituales de la mesa de Gryffindor. Inmediatamente, Lily, empezó a servirse en el plato que tenía delante toda clase de bollos y derivados del chocolate. Chris la miró, divertida.

-Menos mal que no eres diabética, hija mía.-dijo al fin.

Lily tragó lo que estaba masticando antes de contestar.

-He dicho que tenía hambre.

-No hace falta que lo jures.-rió Helen mientras se servía un croissant.

Lily no hizo caso y continuó comiendo vorazmente.

-Buenos días, chicas.-dijo una voz por detrás de ellas en esos momentos.

Helen, que estaba enfrente de sus dos amigas, bajó la cabeza y empezó a comer en silencio. Lily y Chris se giraron, encontrándose cara a cara con sus cuatro compañeros de curso y casa. A Chris no le pasó desapercibido que tanto James como Lily evitaron mirarse directamente.

-Hola.-dijo al fin la chica, viendo que ninguna de sus dos amigas iba a contestar.

-Bueno, Canuto, estamos donde siempre.-dijo Remus empezando a caminar hacia adelante.

-Vale, voy ahora.-contestó el chico sentándose en el asiento que había libre al lado de Chris.

La chica se quedó mirándole extrañada. Después, miró a Helen, que continuaba con la cabeza agachada mirando su plato como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo en esos momentos.

-¿Ya no te quieren tus amigos o qué?-dijo al fin.

Sirius lanzó una pequeña carcajada y miró a su compañera.

-Tranquila, no me voy a quedar aquí, si es eso lo que te preocupa.-contestó el chico divertido.-Ayer no quedamos en nada para el trabajo que mandó Binns.

-¡Joder, lo había olvidado por completo!-suspiró la chica.

-Y después dices que es a ti a la que le gusta la asignatura...

-No me des sermones, Black, o lo haces solito.-murmuró Chris, provocando otra carcajada en Sirius.-¿Se puede saber qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Lo has vuelto a hacer. Te picas enseguida.-sonrió el chico.

-Y también cumplo mis amenazas.- contestó la chica a regañadientes.-SIEMPRE.

-Vale, vale...-dijo Sirius intentando no volver a reírse.-¿Cómo quedamos?

-¿Jueves a las cuatro en la Sala Común?

-Vale. Allí estaré.- contestó Sirius levantándose de la silla.- Adiós, chicas.

-Adiós.-dijeron Chris y Lily a la vez.

Helen no contestó. Estaba aún absorta mirando su plato de desayuno.

-Helen, ya puedes comportarte como un ser humano normal.-dijo Chris cuando el chico se hubo alejado.-Tu Romeo se ha ido.

La rubia levantó la vista y le dedicó a su amiga una mirada asesina.

-Ése NO es mi Romeo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus se dirigió, como cada mes, al despacho del director acompañado de la profesora McGonagall. Estaba cansado y se encontraba más mal por momentos. La noche se acercaba.

-Pica-pica de naranja.-dijo la mujer cuando llegaron a su destino, entrando a continuación en el despacho.

Remus entró detrás de ella. Nada más abrió la puerta del despacho, vio al director jugueteando con Fawkes, su fénix.

-Buenas tardes, señor Lupin.-dijo el hombre girándose hacia el chico con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Preparado?

-Sí, señor. Cuando quiera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James miró su reloj de pulsera con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya estará solo. Podemos irnos ya. ¿Tenéis el Mapa?

-Lo tengo yo.-contestó Sirius enseñándole un trozo de pergamino gastado.

-¿Está despejado?-preguntó James.

Sirius posó su varita sobre el pergamino y murmuró "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". El chico examinó minuciosamente el mapa que acababa de aparecer en ese trozo de pergamino.

-Vía libre.-dijo al fin.

-Vale, vamos.-contestó James cogiendo su capa de invisibilidad de encima de su cama y echándosela por encima.

Sirius y Peter se acercaron y se metieron también bajo la capa, apretándose entre ellos. Hacía tiempo ya que la capa no alcanzaba a cubrirlos del todo a los tres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus tenía el estomago cerrado. Apenas había probado bocado durante la cena y, aún así, tenía la sensación de que iba a vomitar lo poco que había comido. Estaba casi seguro de que no había estado así de nervioso en su vida.

Ya hacía algún rato que sus compañeros de habitación estaban acostados y apenas quedaba nadie en la sala común. Sólo un par de alumnos de cuarto que dormitaban sobre dos butacas cerca del fuego. El chico consultó la hora. Debía irse ya.

Se levantó en silencio del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se escabulló fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Regulus tragó saliva y empezó a caminar. La suerte estaba echada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No era muy habitual ver a un perro y a un ciervo que llevaba sobre su lomo una rata junto a un licántropo. No obstante sabían que era muy difícil que alguien los viese por allí. Nadie estaba tan loco como para adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido por la noche.

Los animales jugueteaban entre ellos, a veces con actitudes mucho más propias de los humanos y, a su vez, vigilaban de cerca al licántropo para que no se alejase demasiado. Eso hubiera podido traer consecuencias fatales.

Por eso, cuando oyeron voces humanas que parecían estar relativamente cerca, además de mirarse entre ellos extrañados, cercaron al licántropo para que no se dirigiese hacia allí. La bestia pareció enfurecerse por la intromisión de los otros animales y empezó a lanzar zarpazos al aire, haciéndolos retroceder. El licántropo aprovechó el hueco que había quedado entre el ciervo y el perro y escapó del cerco, empezando a correr rápidamente hacia la dirección de la que provenían las voces. Inmediatamente, los otros tres animales empezaron a correr detrás de él, temerosos de que pudiese hacer algo que no debía.

El ciervo alcanzó al licántropo justo a tiempo, antes de que entrase en el claro del bosque de donde al parecer venían las voces. Pocos segundos después, los alcanzó el perro, que se situó al lado del ciervo y miró al licántropo gruñendo de manera amenazadora. Los humanos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, y era necesario alejar a la bestia de allí de la manera que fuera.

-Confiamos en ti, Regulus.-se oyó decir a una voz femenina desde el claro, situado a pocos metros de los animales.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Bella.-respondió una voz masculina.-Lo haré.

El perro paró de gruñir inmediatamente y, olvidando que tenía que ayudar al ciervo a dominar al licántropo, se dirigió sigilosa pero rápidamente en dirección al claro. Escondido tras unos matorrales, observó a las dos personas que había allí con una mirada demasiado expresiva, demasiado humana.

Se hubiera quedado ahí un buen rato de no ser por aquel ruido que le devolvió a la realidad. Se giró y, viendo como el ciervo tenía serias dificultades para mantener en su sitio al licántropo, volvió con ellos.

Tras un breve tira y afloja entre los animales y la bestia, consiguieron alejarse de aquel lugar definitivamente. Pero antes de empezar a correr detrás del licántropo, el ciervo y la rata miraron fijamente, durante unos escasos segundos, al perro, que a su vez les devolvió la mirada, triste.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, un tanto extenso e intenso (o al menos a mí sí me lo ha parecido)¿no creéis?_

_Espero no haberos cansado demasiado con tantas cosas, jejeje._

_Y bueno, que ya sabéis que se admiten (mejor dicho, se exigen XD) comentarios, preguntas, reflexiones y críticas de todo tipo. Así que ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer¿no? XD_

_¡Besos y gracias por leer!_


	4. Hermanos

_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, esta vez con el Capítulo 4._

_Ya habréis deducido por el título que va a ser un capítulo muy basado en la relación Sirius-Regulus. Para orientaros un poco, el capítulo se inicia en la misma madrugada en la que los Merodeadores ven a Belatrix y Regulus en el Bosque Prohibido. Así que este capítulo transcurre durante el miércoles 28 y el jueves 29 de septiembre de 1977._

_Y bueno, agradeceros a todos que estéis leyendo este fic, en especial a _Dubhesigrid, Saiyuri11 _y_ karenciitha_ (quise contestarte al review pero no estás registrada, lo siento... De todas maneras me alegro de que te guste y decirte que he intentado actualizar tan pronto como me ha sido posible XD). Y también agradecer a _sabrinablack1990_, que sé que sigue la historia._

_Y sin más, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo._

**CAPÍTULO 4: HERMANOS**

No podía dormir. Por más que lo intentase no podía ni tan siquiera cerrar los ojos durante unos minutos. No paraban de venirle a la mente las palabras de Bellatrix. Hacía escasas horas le había dicho que confiaban en él. Si su prima hubiese sabido que ni él mismo estaba convencido de todo aquello...

Pero eso sólo eran pensamientos que jamás diría en voz alta. Sabía lo que se esperaba de él, del heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Y no iba a decepcionarles. No. Regulus no haría lo mismo que ÉL. No renunciaría a lo que era, ni tampoco renegaría de los suyos. Nunca. Era su responsabilidad limpiar y mantener el buen nombre de la familia. El buen nombre que ÉL había manchado.

Era su deber hacerlo y lo haría. Era así de simple. No importaban ya ni sus miedos ni sus inquietudes. Lo haría por ellos. Por los Black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer. La calma más absoluta reinaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Por eso mismo, nadie hubiera sospechado nunca que tres chicos deambulaban por allí. Eso sí, escondidos bajo una capa de invisibilidad y sumidos en un silencio casi sepulcral. Un silencio nada habitual en ellos.

Los tres chicos entraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y, todavía escondidos bajo la capa, subieron las escaleras que llevaban hacia su dormitorio. Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

James lanzó la capa sobre su cama de mala manera y miró a Sirius, fijamente, con expresión seria. Peter también hizo lo mismo. El chico les aguantó la mirada unos segundos.

-¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó al fin con malos modos.

-Sirius...-empezó a decir Peter.

-Déjame en paz, Colagusano.-le cortó con voz ronca, echándose sobre su cama sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos.-Quiero dormir un poco.

James observó a Sirius, que se había girado de cara a la pared, preocupado. Después le lanzó una mirada a Peter, que tenía la misma expresión que él, y suspiró.

Lo mejor sería descansar un rato antes de que fuera hora de ir a clase.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para variar, se le habían pegado las sábanas aquella mañana. Lily y Helen se habían cansado de esperarla, cosa que tampoco era ninguna novedad, y habían decidido bajar antes al Gran Comedor.

Si no aceleraba el paso ni siquiera le iba a dar tiempo a desayunar, así que aceleró el paso y bajó los escalones que llevaban hacia el Gran Comedor de dos en dos. Chris sonrió. Si su madre la hubiese visto hacer eso le habría dado un sermón que ya conocía de memoria sobre los modales que debía tener una señorita.

No obstante, Chris se vio obligada a aminorar la marcha cuando un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw se interpuso en su camino. Bajaban con parsimonia, riendo y charlando. Chris las miró con el ceño un tanto fruncido. Si iba a tenerlas delante lo que le quedaba de camino interrumpiéndole el paso seguro que no le daba tiempo ni a sentarse en la mesa antes de ir a clase.

Iba a pedirles que se apartaran, cuando la oyó hablar. Chris puso cara de fastidio. Sin necesidad de que aquella chica se girase, sabía quién era de sobras.

-Pues aún no sé que ponerme para el sábado.-estaba diciendo con su habitual tono de niña pija, que Chris aborrecía.

-Deberías ponerte esa falda tan bonita que te compraste antes de venir a Hogwarts.-contestó otra chica, emocionada.-Una cita con Sirius Black no la tiene cualquiera.

¿Había oído bien¿Sirius Black tenía una cita con ésa? Chris dio un respingo. Le iba a dar un buen disgusto a Helen, aunque su amiga se empeñase en negar a pies juntillas que no le gustaba Sirius en absoluto.

-Perdonad¿me dejáis pasar, por favor?-preguntó Chris finalmente, que no estaba dispuesta a oír nada más.

El grupo de Ravenclaws se giró, incluida _ella_, que se quedó mirándola con cara de asombro.

-Sí claro, Chris, pasa.-contestó al fin, haciendo que las demás chicas se apartasen a un lado.

-Gracias.

Chris pasó entre ellas, devolviéndole una sonrisa igual de falsa que la que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos Melanie Sawford.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Lily al ver aparecer a Chris, que venía apresurada.

-Lo siento.-contestó la aludida con cara de pocos amigos.

Lily la miró, extrañada. No sabía a qué se debía el repentino mal humor de su amiga.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó al fin.

-No, nada. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo? -respondió la chica secamente y, después, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que había sobre la mesa, añadió:- ¿Qué dice hoy el periódico?

La pelirroja le pasó el periódico con el semblante serio.

-Mejor que lo leas tú misma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus estaba solo en la enfermería. Esa luna llena la transformación le había resultado particularmente dolorosa. Pero además, estaba completamente aburrido. Sus amigos no irían a verle hasta que acabasen las clases ese día. Y para eso aún quedaban unas cuantas horas. ¡Si al menos tuviese algo con lo que entretenerse!

La señorita Pomfrey se acercó hacia él con una poción que no tenía muy buen aspecto en las manos.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó la mujer cuando llegó al lado de su cama.

Remus asintió.

-Parece que esta luna llena no ha sido muy agradable¿no?-añadió la mujer.

-He tenido de mejores.-murmuró Remus forzando una pequeña sonrisa,

La señorita Pomfrey le devolvió la sonrisa y le acercó la poción que había traído.

-Bebe.-dijo al fin- Te sentará bien.

Remus asintió y se tragó de un golpe la poción, que sabía a rayos. Después, le devolvió el vaso a la señorita Pomfrey, que dio media vuelta para irse.

-Señorita Pomfrey, disculpe.-dijo Remus con voz débil.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó la mujer, girándose, preocupada.

-No...-sonrió Remus.-Sólo me preguntaba si no tendría usted algo para leer. Cualquier cosa... Necesito entretenerme un poco.

-Ahora necesitas descansar.-contestó la mujer en tono severo.-Nada de lecturas.

-Por favor, señorita Pomfrey...-pidió Remus poniendo una de sus sonrisas más agradables, intentando convencer a la mujer, que le miró dubitativa.

-Está bien. Te traeré algo para que leas, pero sólo cuando la poción que te has tomado haya hecho efecto.

-Gracias, señorita Pomfrey.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ese día, las clases estaban resultando ser un auténtico suplicio para Sirius. Y es que no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había visto esa noche. Por más que lo intentara no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Regulus y Bellatrix en el Bosque Prohibido. Y esa reunión en el bosque con su prima no dejaba lugar a dudas. Aunque Sirius se negase a creerlo. Por muy mal que se llevara con él, tenía que reconocer que no se lo esperaba. No esperaba que Regulus lo hubiera hecho.

Pero necesitaba una prueba. Una prueba tangible que le confirmara sus sospechas. Y, si existía, esa prueba estaría en la muñeca derecha de su hermano pequeño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido, posiblemente a causa de la poción que le había dado la señorita Pomfrey hacía unas horas. Se desperezó lentamente. La verdad era que se sentía mucho mejor que cuando le habían traído a la enfermería esa misma mañana. Se incorporó un poco y comprobó que estaba solo en la enfermería. La señorita Pomfrey habría salido a por cualquier cosa.

El chico dirigió la vista hacia la mesita que tenía al lado de su cama para ver si estaba allí su reloj. Ni siquiera sabía en la hora en qué vivía. No obstante, lo que encontró era muy distinto a lo que él buscaba: una pila bastante considerable de libros y revistas descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Remus sonrió. Era bueno tener a la señorita Pomfrey de tu parte, en especial si tenías que pasarte en la enfermería una cantidad de tiempo más que considerable, como era su caso.

Olvidando por completo que quería saber la hora, Remus empezó a curiosear lo que le había traído la señorita Pomfrey. El chico apartó inmediatamente unos ejemplares pasados de _El Profeta_, un par de monografías con un aspecto aburridísimo sobre las criaturas mágicas de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y dos ejemplares de _Corazón de Bruja_ (¿en serio la señorita Pomfrey creía que iba a leer aquello?). Cuando ya creía que no iba a encontrar nada decente que leer y estaba a punto de resignarse a aburrirse hasta que sus amigos fueran a verle por la tarde, Remus vio algo que le interesaba, el ejemplar del día de _El Profeta_. El chico lo cogió y se lo acercó. Remus se quedó estupefacto al leer aquel titular. Inmediatamente, abrió el periódico y buscó rápidamente el artículo completo, en la página 3.

**HALLAN MUERTOS A LOS DOS MIEMBROS DEL WIZENGAMOT DESAPARECIDOS HACE UN MES**

**El Departamento de Aurores señala que Andrew J. Lufkin y Marcus G. Wildsmith han sido víctimas de un asesinato.**

A. J. Lufkin y M. G. Wildsmith fueron encontrados muertos anoche en una finca a las afueras de Cardiff, Gales.

Según el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, los cadáveres presentaban señales de violencia, posiblemente provocados a causa de la maldición imperdonable _Cruciatus._ Tampoco se descarta que los crímenes hayan sido cometidos por más de una persona, teoría que está cobrando cada vez más fuerza en la investigación.

Recordemos que Andrew J. Lufkin y Marcus G. Wildsmith, ambos miembros del Wizengamot y profesores de Derecho Mágico, desaparecieron en extrañas circunstancias a principios de este mes. Ambos eran célebres por su defensa de los derechos de los magos mestizos y nacidos de muggle. Por este motivo, el Departamento de Aurores no descarta que hayan sido secuestrados y asesinados por algún grupo radical minoritario.

Las fuerzas de seguridad y el Ministerio de Magia afirman que "no descansarán hasta que se detenga a los responsables de tan horrendos crímenes".

Remus terminó de leer el artículo, sorprendido. Al parecer las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo mucho más serio del que se imaginaban todos en un principio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sabía que la estaban mirando y, aunque no iba a admitirlo nunca delante de nadie, eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Habían pasado ya muchos días desde el incidente y Chris había empezado a creer que lo habían olvidado, pese a que todos le recordasen continuamente que se la tenían jurada. Habían tenido oportunidades más que suficientes para cumplir sus amenazas, pues habían coincidido en muchas clases desde entonces e incluso ella había merodeado sola por el castillo alguna que otra vez, pero nunca le habían hecho nada.

Pero ese día era distinto. Posiblemente también influía el hecho de que hubiese leído aquella maldita noticia esa mañana, noticia que había hecho que la chica se plantease en serio que los tipos como Mulciber, Avery y Rosier no se andaban con bromas. Y es que, además, en aquella hora interminable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aquellos tres tipos la estaban taladrando con la mirada, cosa que no contribuía en nada a tranquilizarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Chris?-susurró Lily, intentando que no la oyera nadie.

La chica, hasta entonces absorta en sus propios pensamientos, volvió en sí y forzó una sonrisa para su amiga.

-Sí, claro.-respondió al fin.

-Déjate de cuentos.-murmuró Lily, seria:- Es por aquellos tres¿no?

Chris dio un respingo de fastidio antes de contestar.

-Esos no me importan ni un comino, Lily.

-No te lo crees ni tú.

Chris miró fijamente a Lily durante unos instantes. Sabía que era una idiotez intentar disimular delante de ella. A veces era un poco molesto que la conociese tan bien.

-Vale...-murmuró al fin entre dientes.-No voy a negar que me están poniendo un poco de los nervios. Pero no es solo eso... Es esa maldita noticia...

-Entiendo.-contestó Lily en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Chris no contestó. El profesor Phillack estaba demasiado cerca de ellas y las podía escuchar. No le apetecía que ese día, encima, quitasen puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James, Peter y Sirius salieron del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en silencio. Pese a que esa había sido la última clase del día, los chicos estaban muy serios. No había sido un buen día para ninguno de los tres. Sirius se había mostrado todo el día ausente y taciturno, mientras que James y Peter se habían limitado a observar a su amigo, preocupados, después de intentar en vano animarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿Qué tal si le hacemos una visita a Lunático?-propuso James, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que reinaba entre los tres.

-Es una buena idea.-contestó Peter.-¿Tú qué dices, Canuto?

Sirius tardó en contestar unos instantes. Tendría que pensar una buena excusa para sus amigos. No podía decirles adónde iba. Eso era sólo cosa suya.

-Adelantaos vosotros.-dijo al fin intentando parecer lo más natural posible.- Yo tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Binns.

-¿Con Binns?-preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.-¿Desde cuándo habla con los alumnos?

-Joder, James. ¿A mí que me cuentas? Sólo sé que me dijo que fuera hoy a su despacho a hablar con él y punto.-contestó Sirius enfadado.

-No hace falta que te pongas así.-replicó James, serio.- Sólo preguntaba. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, tranquilo. Nosotros dos te esperamos en la enfermería.

Sirius sintió un escalofrío. James sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

-De acuerdo.-contestó al fin con voz ronca.-No tardaré.

Y dicho esto, Sirius se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí con paso decidido. Sabía muy bien dónde debía ir para encontrarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus entró en la biblioteca y dejó sus cosas en la mesa en la que habitualmente se sentaba a estudiar todas las tardes. Le gustaba hacer eso. Todos los días, excepto cuando había entrenamiento de quidditch, iba allí nada más finalizar las clases y hacía todos sus deberes. Había comprobado, con el paso de los años, que esa rutina le proporcionaba más ventajas que desventajas. Así, después de la cena, mientras la mayoría de los alumnos estaban agobiados por no poder terminar sus deberes para el día siguiente, él podía descansar un rato y desconectar un poco de las tensiones del día.

Ese día, Regulus decidió empezar por Aritmancia. Tenía que hacer una redacción bastante extensa, por lo que necesitaría consultar algunos libros. Así que se dirigió directamente hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, donde se encontraban montones de obras sobre la materia.

Regulus se plantó frente a la estantería de Aritmancia y observó detenidamente los lomos de los libros. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos que se acercaban hacia allí.

-Acompáñame afuera, Regulus. Tenemos que hablar.

Regulus se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que tan bien conocía. Pese a que no tenía nada de ganas, Regulus esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-Creía que tú no te hablabas con ninguno de nosotros, Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En un primer momento, Sirius creyó que su hermano menor no le haría caso. No obstante, por aquella vez se había equivocado. Ahí lo tenía, caminando detrás de él, a cierta distancia, eso sí, a través del vestíbulo que había ante la biblioteca. Sirius se encaminó hacia un pasillo vacío y se detuvo, esperando a que su hermano lo alcanzase. Suspiró levemente. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle. Pero necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba comprobar que todo aquello no era cierto.

Regulus se detuvo frente a él. No había perdido en ningún momento la sonrisa sarcástica desde que habían salido de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, Sirius sabía que debajo de esa apariencia fría, su hermano escondía mucho más.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado sin decir nada?-preguntó el menor de los hermanos en tono provocador.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Sirius le clavó la mirada con expresión grave, sin contestar. Analizó a su hermano de arriba a abajo, lento, como un cazador que tantea su presa. Regulus lo miró, extrañado. Era obvio que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pretendía su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando, aprovechando el pequeño despiste de Regulus, Sirius le agarró del brazo derecho fuertemente y le levantó la manga de la túnica de manera brusca. A Regulus ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a reaccionar.

Sirius miró fijamente la muñeca de su hermano y vio aquella horrible _marca_. Tuvo la sensación de que el estómago se le revolvía por completo y no pudo menos que soltarle automáticamente el brazo.

Miró a Regulus. Estaba completamente pálido y su sonrisa sarcástica se había borrado por completo de su rostro.

-Así que al final lo hiciste...-murmuró Sirius con un hilo de voz.- Te has unido a ellos...

Regulus no contestó.

-Eres un idiota...-continuó Sirius.-No deberías haberles hecho caso...

-Padre y madre no tienen nada que ver con esto. Lo he hecho por voluntad propia.-contestó Regulus en un murmullo que intentó parecer decidido.

-Permíteme que lo dude, Regulus.

El hermano menor no contestó, dando paso a un incómodo silencio.

-¿Vas a delatarme¿Vas a decírselo a Dumbledore?-preguntó al fin, intentando en vano disimular su nerviosismo.

Sirius lo miró unos segundos. No sabía si lo que iba a decirle estaba bien o mal.

-Parece mentira que pienses eso de mí, Regulus.-contestó finalmente, triste.-Pero quiero que sepas que esto va a ser lo último que voy a hacer por ti¿me entiendes? Lo último.

Regulus no contestó. Sirius lo miró una vez más, dolido, antes de girarse y empezar a caminar en dirección contraria. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal. Ni siquiera cuando decidió irse de casa...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, cosa que hizo que Remus, que estaba recostado sobre su cama, diera un pequeño salto.

-Hola Lunático.-saludó James acercándose.-¿Qué tal el _día después_?

-Como siempre.-sonrió el chico.

James y Peter cogieron un par de sillas que había junto a la pared y las acercaron a la cama de Remus. Cuando se sentaron, a Remus no se le escapó que estaban mucho más serios de lo habitual.

-¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó al fin extrañado y en un susurro, intentando que la señorita Pomfrey, que estaba cerca, no le oyese, añadió:- ¿Os di problemas anoche?

-Oh, no.- contestó Peter haciendo un movimiento con la mano.-Lo normal, ya sabes.

-¿Y entonces se puede saber a que vienen esas caras largas?-espetó Remus mirándoles fijamente.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver, créenos.-suspiró James al cabo de unos segundos.-Es Sirius.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?-se alarmó Remus incorporándose un poco más.

-¡No, no!-dijo Peter automáticamente:-James no quería decir eso¿verdad?

-Colagusano tiene razón.-contestó James ante la atenta mirada de de sus amigos. Y, acercándose aún más a Remus, continuó en un murmullo casi inaudible:-A Sirius no le ha ocurrido nada malo... Lo que pasa es que anoche, en el Bosque Prohibido, vimos a Regulus con Bellatrix, su prima. Le estaba diciendo que debía hacer algo... No sabemos el qué...

-¿Significa eso que Regulus es uno de ellos?-preguntó Remus, sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

-Por lo que vimos anoche... Casi seguro que sí.-respondió Peter.

Remus suspiró.

-¿Y dónde está ahora Sirius?-preguntó al fin.

James tardó unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Según él hablando con Binns...

-¿Con Binns?-se extrañó Remus.

-Eso dice... Aunque sé que es mentira... Espero que no haga ninguna tontería...

Remus suspiró y fijó la vista en la pared de enfrente.

-Venga, chicos.-dijo Peter de repente.-Lo más seguro es que sea cierto que había quedado con Binns...

-No seas ridículo, Colagusano.-respondió James dedicándole una mirada fría.

Peter bajó la cabeza ante la tajante contestación de James.

-Por cierto...-murmuró Remus al cabo de unos instantes con el semblante sombrío.-En _El Profeta_ de hoy viene una noticia que puede que os interese...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Helen, Chris y Lily se sentaron en sus sillones favoritos de la Sala Común, que a esas horas estaba casi vacía. Necesitaban descansar un poco antes de ponerse a hacer los deberes del día. Las clases, como todas en ese séptimo curso, habían sido agotadoras, incluso para Lily.

-Maldita sea la hora en la que se inventaron los EXTASIS.-suspiró Helen con cara de pocos amigos.

Ni Chris ni Lily contestaron. Coincidían con Helen, aunque no les apetecía hablar más de exámenes o de deberes ese día.

-¿Qué os pasa hoy a las dos?-insistió la rubia al ver que no recibía respuesta.

-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga, Helen?-preguntó Chris con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

-Pues no estaría de más, la verdad...-contestó la rubia.-Es por esa noticia¿verdad? La del asesinato de los dos miembros del Wizengamot...

-Si a eso le unes que Chris está ahora en la lista de tres de esos matones, sí, Helen.-dijo Lily.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que eres una pesada, Lily?-preguntó Chris enfadada.-A mí esos tres payasos y sus miraditas me traen sin cuidado. Lo que de verdad me importa es que ahí fuera se están cargando a gente por pensar que los que son como nosotras, Lily, tiene los mismos derechos que los demás en el mundo mágico. Y si a se cargan a los _sangre pura_ por defendernos, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que nos tienen preparado para nosotros.

-Razón de más para que te preocupes por esos _tres payasos_.-contestó la pelirroja.-Deberías hacer lo que te dije.

-No pienso decírselo ni a McGonagall ni a Dumbledore.-dijo Chris entre dientes.-Puedo defenderme sola, ya soy bastante mayocirta.

-Lily tiene razón, Chris.-murmuró Helen.

Chris no contestó. Lily le dedicó una mirada preocupada. Su cabezonería le iba a traer problemas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Y encima tienen la cara dura de llamarles _"grupo minoritario"_?-preguntó James indignado dejando el periódico sobre la cama de Remus.- Esto es alucinante... ¡El Ministerio tiene a dos miembros del Wizengamot asesinados y ni así es capaz de reconocer que la cosa es más seria de lo que parece!

-Al menos han empezado a aceptar que hay algo...-respondió Remus.

En esos momentos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de nuevo. Los tres amigos se giraron para ver quién era, encontrándose cara a cara con Sirius, que parecía mucho más preocupado que antes.

-Hola.-dijo con voz débil.- ¿Qué tal, Remus?

-Quizás debería preguntarte yo lo mismo.-respondió éste clavándole la mirada.- No traes muy buena cara.

Sirius cogió una silla y se acercó al acama de su amigo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Lunático.-contestó en un suspiro mientras se sentaba.

James le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

-Has ido a hablar con él¿verdad?- preguntó al fin.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Y?-insistió James.

-Es un maldito idiota.

Pero el tono con el que Sirius había dicho esa última frase no fue ofensivo, sino que denotó un profundo dolor. A sus tres amigos no les hizo falta nada más. Sólo con esa frase sus sospechas quedaban confirmadas: Regulus Black era un mortífago.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris miró de reojo a Sirius. Estaba muy raro aquella mañana. Solo había dicho lo justo y parecía ausente. De no ser porque el día anterior ya había observado en él ese comportamiento con todos, habría creído que tenía algún problema personal con ella. No obstante, la chica estaba intrigada por el repentino comportamiento de su compañero de pupitre.

Chris sacó de su mochila un trozo de pergamino que ya tenía algo escrito de la clase anterior de Historia de la Magia y pensó algo que pudiera hacerle gracia al chico. Después, empezó a escribir:

"_Sé que estamos a primera hora de la mañana, pero haz un esfuerzo por despertare y ten compasión de tu pobre compañera que está aquí más aburrida que una mona en paro. Dime algo..."_

La chica le pasó el pergamino a Sirius. El chico lo leyó y esbozó una media sonrisa, un poco triste, a los ojos de Chris. Sirius cogió su pluma y garabateó el pergamino, pasándoselo de nuevo a la chica.

_"Algo"_

Chris le dio una pequeña patada al chico cuando leyó la nota. Sirius volvió a esbozar la misma sonrisa triste que antes, pero no hizo nada más. La chica lo miró de reojo. No lo conocía todavía demasiado bien, aunque estaba segura de que le ocurría algo. No obstante, decidió no decirle nada más ni preguntarle qué le pasaba. Al fin y al cabo, era simplemente un compañero más de clase y no quería meterse donde no le llamaban.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las tres chicas se encaminaron hacia dentro de la clase de Pociones cuando vieron aparecer a Slughorn por el pasillo.

-Espero que hoy tu _amigo_ se porte.-le dijo Chris por lo bajo a Lily mientras entraban en el aula.-Si no, te juro que me duermo en clase después de la soporífera hora que nos han metido de Historia de la Magia.

Lily le lanzó una sonrisa a su amiga. Iba a contestar cuando el Profesor Slughorn se le acercó por detrás y la llamó.

-Buenos días Lily.-saludó el hombre con la amplia sonrisa que le solía dedicar siempre que la veía.- Te he traído algo.

El hombre sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaleco un pequeño sobre y se lo entregó a Lily.

-La primera reunión del año del Club de las Eminencias.-aclaró el hombre.- ¿Has visto a Lupin y Snape? Quiero darles su invitación en persona...

Lily miró de reojo a Chris, que había puesto una mueca de disgusto, aunque disimulada, al oír el último nombre que había dicho Slughorn.

-Creo que ya están dentro de clase, profesor.-contestó al fin la pelirroja con una sonrisa afable.

-Gracias, Lily.-dijo Slughorn entrando en el aula junto a la pelirroja.-Ahora a clase, hoy vamos a preparar una poción muy interesante.

Chris y Helen se quedaron un poco rezagadas.

-Este tío es increíble...-murmuró la rubia entre dientes.

-Tienes razón, Helen.-contestó Chris.-Pero al menos nosotras dos no tenemos el dudoso honor de asistir a un muermo de fiesta organizada por él...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Si hubiera conocido la capacidad innata que tenía Chris por llegar tarde a todos los sitios, posiblemente Sirius no hubiera bajado a la Sala Común diez minutos antes de la hora a la que habían quedado para hacer el trabajo de Historia de la Magia.

El chico se dejó caer en una butaca cercana al fuego y empezó a ojear algunos libros que había traído para el trabajo. Era mejor mantener la mente ocupada, aunque fuera con las revueltas de gigantes del siglo XVIII.

Después de un buen rato, Sirius dejó los libros y miró la hora. Las cuatro y cuarto. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Colleman? El chico dio un respingo y volvió a abrir uno de los libros que había estado ojeando. No llevaba ni cinco minutos así cuando se abrió la puerta de la Sala Común.

-Llegas tarde.-dijo el chico secamente sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Lo siento.-se excusó Chris, que acababa de entrar apresurada.-Se me había pasado la hora.

Sirius se levantó de la butaca y se sentó en una mesa cercana.

-¿Empezamos o qué?-preguntó al fin con seriedad.

Chris lo miró unos instantes, pensando si responderle algo que seguramente sería inapropiado o no. Al final, y por el bien del trabajo, decidió morderse la lengua y sin decir palabra tomó asiento junto a Sirius.

-He traído unos libros que puede que nos interesen.-dijo Sirius cuando Chris se hubo sentado.

-Perfecto. Yo también traigo algunas cositas.-contestó la chica mientras sacaba de su mochila unos pocos libros y un trozo de pergamino limpio.- Había pensado que podríamos empezar con una breve introducción histórica y después meternos ya de lleno en el tema...

-Me parece bien.- respondió el chico.- He encontrado algunos datos que pueden servirnos para eso.

Chris sonrió.

-Así me gusta, que vengas con los deberes hechos.

-Mientras te esperaba me ha dado tiempo a todo.-le reprochó Sirius.

La chica ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¿Quién escribe?-preguntó al fin sin perder la sonrisa.

-Supongo que esto requiere letra de chica.-contestó Sirius.

-¿No será que tú no quieres escribir?-bromeó Chris.

-Sabes como es mi letra, Colleman.-contestó Sirius con una ligera sonrisa.- No me importa escribir. Pero te advierto que Binns se va a quedar ciego y medio atontado intentando descifrarla.

-Pues si eso sirve para que se coja la baja... ¡Toma!-bromeó la chica pasándole el pergamino y la pluma al chico.

Sirius rió.

-Los fantasmas no se cogen la baja.-contestó al fin sonriendo.

-Lástima.-dijo la chica fingiendo limpiarse unas lágrimas imaginarias.-Entonces será mejor que escriba yo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llevaban ya más de hora y media con el trabajo. Chris miró a Sirius, que parecía tan cansado como ella. Menos mal que ya les quedaba muy poco para terminar.

-¿Tú también has empezando a odiar a los gigantes o es sólo un sentimiento individual?-preguntó la chica cuando acabó de escribir la última frase del trabajo.

Sirius sonrió.

-Con todas mis fuerzas.-contestó desperezándose en su silla.

Chris empezó a guardar las cosas en su mochila cuando un ruido en la ventana le hizo levantar la cabeza. Allí, en la ventana, estaba Ibis, la lechuza de Vincent. La chica se levantó inmediatamente y fue a abrirle. La lechuza le tendió la pata y Chris desenrolló el pergamino que llevaba atado minuciosamente. Después le hizo unas carantoñas al animal antes de que volviera a emprender el vuelo.

-¿Correo, Colleman?-preguntó Sirius.

La chica asintió mientras desplegaba el pergamino.

-De mi hermano.-respondió antes de empezar a leer.

-¿Vince?

Chris volvió a asentir y continuó leyendo:

"_Hola Chris:_

_El curso bien¿no?. Espero que no os estén agobiando demasiado con los EXTASIS, aunque creo que eso es, si no imposible, bastante improbable._

_Supongo que habrás leído El Profeta de hoy¿no? Yo acabo de leer ahora la noticia y aún estoy desconcertado. Supongo que lo sabrás, pero Lufkin y Wildsmith eran profesores míos. Ya te hablé de su desaparición a principios de curso... Estoy seguro de que Quién-tú-sabes está detrás de esto. Y tengo la impresión de que esto no ha hecho más que empezar... _

_Cambiando de tema (no quiero deprimirte aún más), creo recordar que en tu última carta me comentaste que este sábado teníais salida a Hogsmeade¿no? Pues bien, para que no digas que soy un puñetero desagradecido y que no te cuento nada, te informo que estaré por allí. Quiero ir a Hogwarts a arreglar unos asuntillos (ya te lo comentaré cuando nos veamos). Así que si tienes alguna cita o algo por el estilo (si tienes novio y no me lo has dicho te pienso partir las piernas...jejeje), ya puedes ir anulándola porque tu queridísimo e ilustre hermano mayor va a ir a hacerte una visita y tiene un montón de cosas que contarte, jajaja._

_Bueno, y ahora en serio, Christie. No te metas en líos, que ya nos conocemos, y menos con determinado tipo de gente. Las cosas no pintan bien y es mejor ser prudente._

_Nos vemos el sábado¿de acuerdo?_

_Un abrazo, enana:_

_Vincent Colleman"_

Chris acabó de leer la carta de su hermano con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con que Sirius estaba mirándola fijamente, con una expresión un tanto triste, aunque estaba sonriendo. El chico pareció reparar en la mirada extrañada que le había lanzado la chica.

-Os lleváis muy bien¿no?-dijo al fin Sirius.

-Sí, supongo.-contestó la chica sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquella pregunta.-Pero tenemos nuestros piques... Como todos.

-Sí, como todos...-suspiró Sirius, ausente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Pero antes de despedirme me gustaría comentaros varias cosas..._

_En primer lugar, he intentado destacar la relación tan complicada existente entre Sirius y Regulus, sobre todo después de que el primero se fuera de casa. En el fondo no se odian, pero sus diferencias son demasiadas para que puedan llevarse bien. En especial después de que Sirius haya visto la Marca en el brazo de su hermano. La conversación que hay entre ellos dos en este capítulo posiblemente marca la ruptura definitiva entre los dos. No sé a vosotros... Pero a mí me ha dado pena al escribirlo._

_Respecto a los asesinatos de los dos miembros del Wizengamot, no sé si recordaréis que en el primer capítulo nombré ya su desaparición (cuando Chris recibe la primera carta de Vincent en la que le dice que han desaparecido dos profesores de la noche a la mañana). Se está armando una buena¿no creéis?_

_Otra cosa que me gustaría comentar es la actitud que toma Sirius cuando está su hermano por el medio. Esto le afecta tanto que ni siquiera es capaz de compartirlo con James, aunque éste sepa exactamente que es lo que le ocurre a Sirius. Todo lo que concierne a Regulus es muy doloroso para él. No es de extrañar que cuando Chris recibe la carta de su hermano delante de él y comprueba que la relación entre los dos es buena, Sirius se sienta muy mal. Podríamos denominarlo "envidia sana" si queréis._

_Bueno, comentaros que en el próximo capítulo tendremos la salida a Hogsmeade, conoceréis en "persona" a Vincent Colleman y también hablaremos de la cita de Sirius y por qué Chris parece odiarla tanto. Además, también tendremos el reencuentro de Lily y Snape en la primera reunión del Club de las Eminencias._

_Y sin nada más que añadir, yo ya me despido hasta la semana que viene._

_Muchas gracias por leer_

_¡Besos!_


	5. Encuentros y encontronazos

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_Espero que todas hayáis pasado una muy feliz Navidad y que hayáis disfrutado un montón con vuestros seres queridos y amigos. _

_Además, también me gustaría disculparme por el retraso. La verdad es que tenía pensado colgar el capítulo batante antes, pero con todo el lío de las fiestas, apenas he podido sentarme delante del ordenador ni un momento._

_También dar las gracias sinceramente a todos los que leéis el fic, en especial a las de los reviews, _kotte-potter, Dubhesigrid, Saiyuri11, karenciitha _y_ Pilar_, así como a _Mae Black_ y _sabrinablack1990_, que también siguen la historia. A _karenciitha_ y a _Pilar_, mil disculpas, en serio que quería contestaros el review, pero no estáis registradas, así que desde aquí ya os digo que me hace mucha ilusión que continuéis leyendo y dejando reviews y que me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando la historia. Y, por cierto, _Pilar_, yo también le tengo mucho cariño a Chris¿se nota mucho? XD_

_Bueno, aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo. Está muy centrado en la aparición de un nuevo personaje, Vincent. Ya me diréis qué tal¿vale?_

_Y sin más palabrería, el Capítulo 5._

**CAPÍTULO 5: ENCUENTROS Y ENCONTRONAZOS**

Sirius se apoyó sobre una de las paredes del vestíbulo del castillo. Sus amigos habían salido hacia Hogsmeade hacía tan sólo unos minutos y el se había quedado allí, esperando. El chico miró su reloj un tanto impaciente. Melanie no tardaría demasiado en llegar.

La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade ese día. Aún recordaba a cada instante la imagen de la _marca_ en el brazo de Regulus. Tenía la sensación de que todo aquello le quedaba grande, de que era demasiado complicado. Por una parte, pretendía aparentar que lo que hiciera su hermano le traía sin cuidado, pero la cosa era bien distinta. Además, había empezado a creer que en parte era culpa suya que Regulus se hubiera unido a los mortífagos. Culpa suya por haberle dejado solo, con sus padres, que seguro que le habían convencido de que aquello era lo mejor, aunque él afirmase que lo había hecho por voluntad propia...

Pero por mucho que le doliera, Sirius sabía que la solución no era quedarse encerrado en la torre de Gryffindor autocompadeciéndose. Así que quizás la cita con Melanie le ayudase a olvidar, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas, todo aquello.

-Hola.

Sirius salió de sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza. Allí, justo a su lado, estaba Melanie Sawford. El chico la miró. Estaba verdaderamente espectacular. Definitivamente había sido una buena idea mantener la cita.

-Hola.-saludó y, con una de sus mejores sonrisas en los labios, añadió:- Estás muy guapa esta mañana.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, sin contestar.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó al fin el chico manteniendo su sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily, Chris y Helen bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras del castillo. No querían llegar al pueblo demasiado tarde precisamente ese día.

-La próxima vez te piensas antes si los zapatos que te has puesto son incómodos, Helen.-refunfuñó Chris.-No nos hagas volver subir otra vez a la torre a cambiártelos.

Por toda respuesta, la rubia soltó una risita un tanto burlona.

-A mí no me hace gracia.- se enfadó Chris dedicándole una mirada glacial.

Lily y Helen se lanzaron una mirada divertidas y continuaron bajando las escaleras detrás de su amiga. La chica estaba impaciente por llegar a Hogsmeade y no podía negarlo. Estaban a punto de bajar el último tramo de escaleras que conducía hacia el vestíbulo, cuando Chris se paró casi en seco en el rellano. Lily, que iba un poco más atrasada junto con Helen, le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

-¿Por qué te paras?-preguntó al fin la pelirroja acercándose a Chris por detrás.

La aludida no contestó. Sin embargo, Lily supo enseguida la respuesta. Allí, saliendo juntos y con actitud bastante cariñosa por las puertas del castillo, estaban Sirius Black y Melanie Sawford.

-¿Qué os pasa a las dos?-dijo Helen acercándose a sus dos amigas.

-Oh, nada-contestó Lily con una sonrisa un tanto forzada volviéndose hacia su amiga.

-Venga, Lily... ¿Qué estáis mirando? -replicó la rubia impaciente apartando a Lily.

La pelirroja no pudo impedir que su amiga mirase justo a tiempo para ver desparecer a la pareja por la puerta. La expresión de Helen cambió radicalmente, aunque pocos segundos después volviese a recobrar la compostura adoptando una sonrisa un tanto forzada, NO obstante, sus dos amigas ya se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-Lo siento, Helen.-murmuró Lily.

-¿Y se puede saber qué sientes?-preguntó la rubia fingiendo sorpresa.

Lily no contestó. Sabía que era mejor dejarlo así. De todas maneras, la propia Helen era la que se negaba a admitir que Sirius Black le gustaba. Y mucho, a su parecer.

-Parece que esa pija asquerosa se ha empeñado en jorobar la existencia de toda la gente que me importa.-murmuró Chris entre dientes de repente.

Lily la miró extrañada. El comentario de su amiga la había cogido por sorpresa. Pero Lily sabía que había mucho más detrás de eso. Sabía que el hecho de que Melanie hubiera empezado a salir con el chico que le gustaba a Helen no era más que una excusa para desenterrar viejos rencores.

-Venga, Chris.-dijo Helen con una sonrisa en los labios.-Sirius está bueno, pero no es para tanto. Al fin y al cabo sólo son dos imbéciles egocéntricos que están saliendo juntos.

-Helen tiene razón, Chris.-murmuró Lily.-Olvida a Melanie ya... Lo de tu hermano ocurrió ya hace mucho...

-Ocurrió hace mucho, Lily, pero jugó con él, lo puso en mi contra y después lo dejó tirado como un trapo viejo.-contestó la chica fríamente.-Sufrió un montón por culpa suya. Y ahora no voy a dejar que esa tía vuelva a hacer daño a nadie que me importe.

-A mí no me hace ningún daño que salga Black.-contestó Helen secamente.

-Lo que tú digas, Helen.-dijo Chris secamente.-Bueno¿nos vamos ya o qué?

Lily se quedó mirándola unos instantes antes de empezar a caminar detrás de ella. Ojalá a Chris no se le ocurriera usar eso como pretexto para empezar una nueva guerra abierta contra Melanie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vincent se abrochó hasta arriba la cremallera de la chaqueta. Ya había olvidado que en Hogsmeade hacía tanto frío. Lo mejor sería aplazar el paseo por el pueblo para más tarde, cuando el sol calentase un poco más. Al fin y al cabo iba a pasarse todo el día por allí y ya tendría tiempo de sobras para eso.

Después de frotarse las manos intentando en vano calentarlas un poco, Vincent consultó su reloj. Era aún bastante pronto y, según sus cálculos, los estudiantes de Hogwarts no tardarían demasiado en llegar al pueblo. Así que, con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia las Tres Escobas, donde había quedado con su hermana y donde, al menos, podría esperar calentito tomándose una buena taza de café bien cargado que le despejase.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por fin lo habían dejado solo. Quizás la idea de hacerse el enfermo no había sido tan buena como creía, pues eso había hecho que sus compañeros insistieran demasiado en acompañarlo a la enfermería y en avisar al profesor Slughorn. No obstante, y con bastantes malos modos, al final había conseguido que lo dejasen en paz y se marcharan a Hogsmeade de una vez.

Y es que ese era el día perfecto para intentarlo o, al menos, eso creía Regulus. La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían ido al pueblo y eso hacía que el colegio estuviese más despejado para poder llevar a cabo su cometido.

El chico se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse con parsimonia, pensativo. Antes de hacer nada debía analizar bien el terreno. Si le pillaban, podría llegar incluso a enfrentarse a la expulsión.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hogsmeade estaba a rebosar esa mañana. Decenas de alumnos de Hogwarts paseaban por sus calles y entraban y salían sin cesar de los distintos locales. Era muy difícil encontrar un lugar vacío en el pueblo aquella mañana.

Rompiendo la costumbre habitual de dar un buen paseo por el pueblo antes de entrar en ningún sitio, Lily, Helen y Chris se encaminaron directamente hacia las Tres Escobas. Las tres chicas entraron decididas en el local, que a esas horas ya estaba bastante lleno. Por unos instantes, se quedaron paradas en la entrada, buscando con la mirada entre las personas que estaban allí dentro. Lily miró de reojo a Chris, que escrutaba nerviosa entre el gentío, y sonrió. No podía negar que estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con su hermano. Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Chris cambió radicalmente, adoptando una amplia sonrisa. La chica no se lo pensó ni tan siquiera unos segundos y se dirigió rápida hacia la barra, donde un chico le hacía señas con la mano. Nada más llegar allí, los dos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¡Enana!-dijo Vincent con una amplia sonrisa tras el abrazo.-Veo que no has crecido ni un centímetro.

-Y yo veo que tu edad cerebral continúa siendo la de un niño de cinco años, _insecto_.-contestó Chris devolviéndole la broma.

Lily y Helen rieron con el saludo que se habían dedicado mientras se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos. La pelirroja les lanzó una mirada furtiva. La verdad es que se parecían mucho: los dos no demasiado altos, con el pelo castaño y los mismos ojos. Pero más que en el físico en lo que realmente se parecían Vincent y Chris Colleman era en el carácter

-Hola, Vince.-saludó finalmente Lily cuando se hubo acercado.

-¡Lily, Helen!-exclamó el chico sin dejar de sonreír.-¿Qué tal estáis?

-Bien.-contestaron las dos al unísono.

-Perfecto.-contestó Vincent.-¿Qué queréis tomar?

-Oh, nada, de verdad.-contestó Helen.-Acabamos de desayunar.

-No seáis ridículas.-dijo el chico haciendo un gesto de desdén.-Invito yo.

-Eso, estírate un poco, que ya es hora.-bromeó Chris dándole una pequeña colleja a su hermano.

Después de pedir una cerveza de mantequilla para cada uno y algo para picar, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacia una mesa que acababa de vaciarse en una esquina del local. Al menos allí estarían mucho más cómodos que en la barra y podrían charlar mejor.

-Bueno, chaval.-dijo Chris sentándose entre Lily y Vincent.-Tienes un montón de cosas que contarme, empezando por los "asuntillos" que tienes que arreglar en Hogwarts.

-Todo a su tiempo, Christie.-sonrió el chico.-Ahora me vas a contar tú qué tal están las cosas por Hogwarts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Como todas las tiendas del pueblo, Honeydukes estaba a rebosar, hasta tal punto que Remus, Peter y James casi tenían que ir a empujones para poder pasar hacia el interior de la tienda.

-Joder, Remus.-dijo James entre dientes.-No sé porqué te has empeñado en entrar aquí a estas horas sabiendo la de gente que hay.

-James tiene razón.-murmuró Peter.-Esto es un agobio. No se puede ni respirar.

-Parecéis un par de damiselas finas.-contestó Remus divertido.- Parad de quejaros ya y venid. Quiero comprar un par de cosas antes de que se agoten.

-Si te refieres al chocolate, Lunático, sólo se agota cuando pasas tú por las estanterías.-refunfuñó James abriéndose paso entre un grupo de Ravenclaws de tercero.

-No seas exagerado, Cornamenta-respondió el chico plantándose delante de una estantería repleta de chocolatinas y ranas de chocolate-Mira, ya hemos llegado.

-¡Qué bien¡Ahora sólo nos queda hacer cola para pagar!-reprochó James cuando llegó al lado de su amigo.

Remus no hizo caso del comentario de James y empezó a coger cosas de las estanterías.

-Toma, Peter, sujeta esto.-dijo depositando en las manos del chico un montón de cajas de ranas de chocolate.

-¡Oye¡Que no soy ningún portaequipaje! –se quejó Peter.

-¿En serio quieres que carguemos con todo esto el resto del día, Lunático?-se quejó James cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Bah! Sólo son cuatro cosas...

-Cuatro elevado al cubo, querrás decir. Además, podemos venir aquí cuando nos dé la gana...

-Por mucho que os quejéis no pienso dejar ni una sola cosa de las que he cogido...-contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.-Bueno, creo que ya está todo... ¿Vamos a pagar?

-¡Oh sí!-exclamó James con una sonrisa forzada.-¡Peter y yo nos morimos de ganas por meternos en esa cola de al menos treinta personas¿Verdad, Colagusano?

Remus no le hizo el menor caso y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la cola de la caja seguido por sus dos amigos, que caminaban detrás de él con cara de fastidio. Cuando llegaron, los tres se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, esperando su turno mientras miraban a la gente que entraba y salía de la tienda.

-Chicos...-murmuró James al cabo de unos segundos con la mirada fija en el escaparate de la tienda.-Mirad quién tiene ahora amigos...

Remus y Peter miraron hacia donde lo estaba haciendo James. En efecto, fuera de la tienda se encontraba un grupo de cuatro Slytherin de séptimo.

-¿Desde cuándo Mister Cabello Graso hace vida social?-preguntó Peter con malicia.

-Supongo que desde que ha encontrado a una panda de pirados fanáticos de las Artes Oscuras como él...-murmuró James.

-Venga, chicos...Sabéis que Snape siempre se ha llevado bien con Mulciber y compañía...-afirmó Remus dando un respingo.

-Ya... pero nunca había salido con ellos...-contestó James en un murmullo.

-O ellos no querían salir con él...-continuó Peter con una sonrisa burlona.-Tendrían miedo de resbalarse con el aceite que suelta su pelo.

James rió la broma de su amigo. Sin embargo, Remus permaneció callado.

-¡Muy buena, Colagusano!-dijo James dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Pero... tengo que admitir que ver a esos cuatro juntos no me da muy buena espina...

Remus lo miró un tanto contrariado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, James?-preguntó al fin.

-Pues que puede que estén tramando algo...-contestó James.-Snivellus no suele venir a Hogsmeade... y menos con esos tres, por muy bien que se lleven...

-Venga, James...-dijo Remus dedicándole una mirada.-No empieces a hacer teorías raras, que ya nos conocemos...

James le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, pensativo.

-De todas formas a mí esto me huele raro...-contestó al fin, revolviéndose el pelo de manera inconsciente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vincent le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su hermana mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla. Después, dejando el botellín suavemente sobre la mesa con expresión seria, dijo:

-Estás loca.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, ante la atenta mirada de Helen y Lily.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, Vince.-dijo al fin con seriedad.- ¿O acaso hubieras dejado que le hicieran algo a ese pobre niño?

El chico tardó unos segundos antes de contestar, pensativo.

-Tienes razón. No hubiera dejado que le hiciesen nada.-contestó- Pero de ahí a llamar retrasados a los magos de familias de sangre pura, hay una gran diferencia.

-Me insultaron.-murmuró la chica bajando la mirada.

Vincent se quedó mirando a su hermana pequeña por unos segundos. Parecía verdaderamente preocupada, consciente del lío en el que se había metido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente. Y, conociéndola, un sermón por su parte sobre su irresponsabilidad sería lo más inadecuado en esos momentos, siempre que no quisiera acabar peleado con ella, claro. Al fin y al cabo, lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que ahora lo que debían hacer era intentar que Chris no acabase siendo un objetivo más esa gente.

-Bueno...-murmuró al fin el chico, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermana.-A partir de ahora intenta no volver a decir nada por el estilo, al menos delante de ese tipo de gente... Y si ves que la cosa se pone fea, deberías comentárselo a Dumbledore.

-Eso se lo vengo diciendo yo desde hace semanas.-cortó Lily, con cierto tono de reproche.-Pero no hay manera de que me escuche.

Chris le lanzó una mirada helada a su amiga, que no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

-Pues eso no, Christie...-murmuró Vincent.

-No me hables como a una niña de cuatro años.-le espetó la chica enfadada.

Vincent soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario de Chris.

-¡Te hablo como me da la gana, enana, que para algo eres mi hermana pequeña!-bromeó.

Chris sonrió y, por toda respuesta, le propinó una patada en la espinilla a su hermano.

-¡Eh!-se quejó.

-Tranquilo, insecto.-contestó la chica sin dejar de sonreír.-Que yo te trato como me da la gana. Para algo eres mi hermano mayor.

Lily y Helen sonrieron ante la escena. Eran como niños. Esos dos no iban a cambiar nunca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Primero notó una gota en la cabeza, pero no le hizo caso. No obstante, pocos segundos después, un par de gotas más cayeron sobre el cristal de sus gafas. James se las quitó, limpió los cristales con la manga de su jersey y se las volvió a poner. Ahora veía mucho peor que antes: había ensuciado las gafas en lugar de limpiarlas. No había cosa que le fastidiase más que eso.

-¿Está empezando a llover ahora o es que me estoy volviendo loco?-preguntó Peter mirando hacia el cielo, que se había vuelto completamente gris de repente.

-No, Colagusano, no te estás volviendo loco.-contestó James, que ahora estaba intentando limpiar sus gafas con un pañuelo.-Está lloviendo.

-Pues maldita la gracia.-murmuró Remus.-Para un día que hay salida a Hogsmeade... Será mejor que nos metamos en algún lugar...

-¿Qué tal las Tres Escobas?-propuso Peter.

-Estará lleno...-respondió James mientras se ponía las gafas.- Pero podemos probar...

Los tres chicos se dirigieron, casi corriendo, hacia la puerta del local, que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Aún les faltaban unos metros para llegar cuando empezó a llover con fuerza, cosa que hizo que definitivamente echasen a correr y entraran como una exhalación dentro del pub.

-Joder...-murmuró James entre dientes mirando el gentío que había allí dentro.-Creo que lo tenemos crudo...

-Da igual.-contestó Remus empezando a andar.-Yo no vuelvo a salir a la calle con la que está cayendo. Podemos hacernos un hueco en la barra.

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar entre las mesas repletas, sobre todo, de alumnos de Hogwarts. No habían avanzado ni unos cinco metros cuando alguien se plantó delante de ellos.

-¡Potter!-exclamó Vincent con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.-¿Aún continúas siendo la pesadilla de los guardianes de quidditch?

James se quedó mirándole unos instantes, perplejo, como si acabase de ver una aparición.

-¿Vince?-preguntó al fin.-¿Vince Colleman?

-El mismo que viste y calza.

-¡Joder¡No te había conocido!- exclamó el chico dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.-¡Has cambiado!

-¡Qué va! Será el pelo, que lo tengo más largo...-contestó el chico.-¿Qué tal os va?

-Bien, bien...-contestó James sonriendo.-Fuera se ha puesto a llover y hemos entrado a ver si nos podíamos sentar... Pero la cosa está mal.

-¿Sois sólo los tres?-preguntó Vincent.-Lo digo por si queréis venir y sentaros con nosotros. Sólo somos cuatro y estamos en una mesa grande.

-Sería todo un detalle por tu parte.-dijo Remus, agradecido.

-Bueno, pues vamos. Estamos en esa esquina.-contestó Vincent señalando hacia su mesa.

Los tres chicos dirigieron la vista hacia donde estaba señalando. Y allí, sentada en esa mesa charlando animadamente con sus dos amigas, estaba Lily Evans. Al verla, James no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Os vais a quedar ahí parados?-preguntó Vincent, que ya había empezado a caminar hacia allí.

James se quedó mirando al chico fijamente. Quizás a Lily no le hiciera mucha gracia que se sentaran con ellas.

-Bueno...-contestó dubitativo.-No sé si será muy buena idea estar...

-¡Oh, venga, Potter!-dijo Vincent haciendo un gesto con la mano.-Si lo dices por ellas, tranquilo. No muerden.

-Aún así no sé si...

-O venís por vuestro pie o os llevo a rastras. Elegid.

James notó como Remus, que estaba detrás de él, le daba un ligero empujoncito, animándole a ir.

-Venga, vamos.-susurró Remus por detrás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Antes de salir de la Sala Común, Regulus miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo. Teóricamente estaba enfermo y no quería que le viesen. Cuando comprobó que no había nadie, el chico empezó a caminar pasillo arriba, en dirección a las escaleras.

Pese a que no era demasiado arriesgado lo que pretendía hacer, estaba muy nervioso. Tenía miedo de que lo pillaran. En especial miedo de que lo pillara esa vieja bruja. Ojalá estuviese bien lejos de su despacho aquella mañana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A James no se le escapó la mirada que le había dedicado Lily cuando se habían acercado a la mesa detrás de Vincent. No obstante, no era una de las típicas miradas de odio que le solía dedicar siempre que lo tenía por delante. Desde hacía unas semanas, Lily le miraba de manera diferente. Y él, que tenía estudiados todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, lo había notado enseguida.

-¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Black?

La pregunta de Vincent sacó a James de su ensoñamiento.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó volviendo en sí.

-Pues que me sorprende que no esté con vosotros.

-Ah, bueno...-contestó James, sonriendo.-Es que Sirius hoy...

-Está ocupado.-le cortó Chris antes de James acabase la frase.

James sonrió.

-Sí, muy ocupado.-afirmó al fin.

-Entiendo...-dijo Vincent con una sonrisa en los labios.-Había olvidado que Sirius Black suele estar "ocupado" cuando hay salidas a Hogsmeade...

Todos, excepto las chicas, sonrieron. Aunque de la expresión seria de ellas, los chicos parecían no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Ya habéis empezado la temporada de quidditch?- preguntó Vince al cabo de unos instantes.

-La semana que viene tenemos el primer partido. Gryffindor-Ravenclaw.-contestó James.

-Empezáis fuerte, entonces. ¿Habéis encontrado nuevo guardián?

James sonrió.

-Sí. Ha entrado Owen. A ver si lo hace un poco mejor que Wilcox el año pasado... Desde que acabaste, lo tenemos mal.

-Menos peloteo, Potter, que ya no soy el capitán.-rió Vincent.

James rió.

-Y bueno, Vince, cuéntanos.-dijo Remus.-¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Bien, he estado estudiando Derecho, en Londres.-contestó.

-Un momento.-le cortó James.-¿Has dicho Derecho? Entonces te habrás enterado de lo de los dos miembros del Wizengamot¿no?

Vincent se puso repentinamente serio y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eran profesores míos. Y muy buenos, la verdad...-contestó en un murmullo.

-Malditos cabrones...-susurró James, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-¿Y no se está haciendo nada para pararles los pies?-preguntó Remus, con cierto tono de indiganación.

-Si te soy sincero, desde el Ministerio no se está haciendo absolutamente nada.-respondió Vincent con un suspiro y, bajando la voz, añadió:-Aunque se está empezando a organizar algo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba allí delante. Sólo tenía que abrir la puerta y entrar. Con cuidado, Regulus agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. No estaba cerrada ni tampoco se oía a nadie dentro. Sonrió. Nunca hubiera imaginado que colarse en el despacho de un profesor era tan fácil. Con el mismo sigilo, el chico entró y cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido.

Con un vistazo rápido, escrutó cada uno de los rincones de la estancia. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar donde podía tener Minerva McGonagall aquel pergamino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Todos los que estaban en la mesa se quedaron mirando a Vincent fijamente cuando acabó de hablar.

-¡Sabía que Dumbledore haría algo!-dijo al fin James con una sonrisa un tanto triunfal en los labios.

-La verdad es que es el único que ha captado la gravedad del problema y se ha movido.-contestó Vincent.

-Entonces has venido a eso¿no?-preguntó Chris mirando a su hermano con orgullo.

-Exacto. Quiero hablar con él.

-Pues yo te acompaño.-dijo la chica de manera contundente.-Si está motando algo contra esa gentuza, yo también quiero estar ahí dentro.

-Y cuenta conmigo también.-afirmó James, que aún no había perdido la sonrisa.

-Y conmigo.-dijo Lily.

James se quedó mirando a Lily, con expresión dulce. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron durante unos segundos y a James le pareció ver un amago de sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja. Estaba realmente preciosa. No obstante, cuando Lily pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, apartó la mirada inmediatamente.

-No corráis tanto.-dijo Vincent.-Creo que, por ahora, ninguno de vosotros va a poder entrar.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Chris indignada- ¿Y me puedes decir por qué?

-Porque sois menores de edad. Todos.-respondió Vincent con paciencia-Ya tendréis tiempo para eso.

Los seis chicos no pudieron ocultar su decepción al oír a Vincent, que sonrió al ver sus caras.

-¿Creéis que habrá parado ya de llover?-dijo al fin el chico intentando cambiar de tema.-Quiero dar un paseo por Hogsmeade antes de ir a Hogwarts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius despegó sus labios de los de Melanie y la miró con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres irte ya?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Le prometí a mi hermana que la acompañaría a escogerse una túnica de gala por la tarde...-contestó la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.-Pero podemos vernos otra vez cuando quieras.

-Puedes estar segura de que nos volveremos a ver, Mel.

-Me encanta que seas tan comprensivo...Me voy¿vale?

-¡Espera!-dijo el chico cogiéndola por la cintura.- ¿No vas a darme un beso de despedida?

La chica le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y, con una sonrisa, se soltó de Sirius, que se quedó parado viéndola alejarse por la calle, mucho más vacía a esas horas que por la mañana.

Sirius miró el reloj. Aún era pronto, así que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a sus amigos antes de volver al castillo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus se estaba empezando a poner de los nervios. Por más que buscaba, no era capaz de encontrar aquel maldito pergamino. Aquella vieja bruja lo había guardado bien.

Y de repente, ocurrió lo peor que podría haber ocurrido. Regulus se quedó pálido escuchando los pasos que se estaban acercando decididos hacia el despacho. Sin perder un segundo, el chico se escondió rápidamente en el primer sitio que vio, ocultándose tras una estantería en el momento justo en el que Minerva McGonagall abría la puerta del despacho.

Regulus apenas respiraba, aunque pensó que McGonagall se daría cuenta enseguida de su presencia por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. No obstante, la mujer no notó nada raro en el despacho y fue directamente hacia una de las estanterías de la estancia, quedando dentro del campo de visión de Regulus. El chico sacó un poco la cabeza, no sin antes asegurarse de que no podía ser visto, para ver mejor los movimientos de la profesora.

En esos momentos, la mujer cogió de las estanterías lo que a Regulus le pareció un anuario viejo. La mujer abrió el libro por la última pagina y, agitando su varita, murmuró un hechizo que el chico no alcanzó a entender. La profesora pareció examinar lo que allí había escrito, con el ceño un tanto fruncido y, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio. Después, volvió a salir de allí con paso decidido, cerrando enérgicamente la puerta.

Regulus tardó unos minutos en salir de su escondite. El corazón aún le latía tan rápido que tenía la sensación de que se le iba a salir del pecho. Después de levantarse despacio, el chico se dirigió hacia la estantería frente a la cual había estado hasta hacía unos momentos la profesora McGonagall. Algo le decía que aquel viejo anuario escondía lo que buscaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius salió de Honeydukes, cansado ya de buscar por todo el pueblo. Había entrado en todos los locales del pueblo y recorrido todas las calles y nada. Parecía que se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Con un suspiro, empezó a caminar hacia el final de la calle, dispuesto a volver a Hogwarts si no los encontraba de una vez.

-¡Canuto!

El chico se giró con una sonrisa en los labios al oír la voz de James. Al parecer no tendría que volver tan pronto al colegio.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?-preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la calle, hacia donde estaba su amigo.-Os he estado buscando por todo el pueblo.

-¿Tú no tenías una cita?-preguntó James extrañado cuando Sirius llegó a su lado.

-Había quedado con su hermana esta tarde.-respondió el chico sin darle más importancia.-¿Y Remus y Peter?

-En el camino del colegio. Yo he vuelto a las Tres Escobas para coger unas cosas de Zonko que me había dejado.-contestó el chico mostrándole la bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Volvéis ya a Hogwarts?-preguntó Sirius extrañado.-¡Es prontísimo!

-Vamos a acompañar a Colleman. Quiere hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿Colleman¿Con Dumbledore?-se extrañó aún más Sirius.-No me jodas que Mulciber y compañía la han...

-¡Oh, no!-sonrió James consciente de la confusión de su amigo.-Vamos a acompañar a Vincent Colleman, no a Chris. Bueno, aunque ella también viene con nosotros.

Sirius miró contrariado a su amigo, rascándose la nuca.

-Joder... vaya familia más rara... ¿Y qué quiere Vince de Dumbledore?-murmuró al fin.

-Si vienes te lo explico por el camino. Te aseguro que es muy interesante.

Y sin decir nada más, James empezó a caminar seguido por un Sirius que parecía no entender absolutamente nada de lo que su amigo le había dicho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la intimidad que le brindaba el dormitorio vacío de los Slytherin de sexto curso, Regulus sacó de debajo de la túnica el viejo anuario que había cogido del despacho de McGonagall. Imitando el gesto que había visto antes en la mujer, Regulus abrió el libro por detrás con la intención de ver allí lo que buscaba. No obstante, el chico sólo se encontró con varias páginas en blanco.

Regulus frunció el ceño y continuó pasando las páginas del anuario. Nada. Todas las hojas parecían estar en blanco, impolutas, aunque él sabía que aquel libro viejo escondía algo más. Así que Regulus sacó su varita y la colocó sobre el anuario.

-Aparecium.-murmuró.

Pero allí no apareció absolutamente nada. Ni el más mínimo resto de escritura. El chico suspiró y dejó el anuario sobre su cama. Tendría que averiguar el hechizo oportuno para ver lo que había allí escrito antes de entregárselo a Bella. ¡Ojalá hubiese escuchado lo que había dicho McGonagall en su despacho!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Helen se sentía sumamente incómoda caminando casi al lado de Sirius. El chico apenas había reparado en ella y ahora estaba charlando con Vincent y James pero, aun así, no podía evitar ponerse un tanto roja cada vez que oía su voz tan cerca de ella. Y eso le daba rabia. Mucha rabia. A ella _no_ le gustaba Sirius Black. Es más, sabía que _no debía_ gustarle Sirius Black. Helen suspiró. Menos mal que ya habían entrado en los terrenos de Hogwarts y no tendría que soportar durante mucho más tiempo su presencia.

De repente una palmadita en la espalda devolvió a la chica al mundo real.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Lily en un susurro a su lado.- ¿Es por...?

Helen asintió. Negarle las cosas a Lily era una tontería. Y mucho menos si eran tan obvias como esa.

-Entiendo...

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí las dos cuchicheando¿Estáis hablando de mí o qué?-les preguntó de repente Chris, divertida, que iba un poco más adelantada que ellas, al lado de su hermano.

-Déjalas, enana.-contestó Vincent riendo.-Seguramente están hablando sobre tu tendencia al salvajismo.

-O elaborando un plan para capturarte y llevarte al zoo, insecto.-contestó la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar unos segundos la respuesta.-Posiblemente se forrarían. Eres una especie muy rara.

-Veo que continúas tan ágil como siempre.-rió Vincent.-Te tengo bien enseñada.

Chris le propinó una fuerte colleja a su hermano, provocando que los demás estallasen en carcajadas. Incluso Helen pareció olvidarse de la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraba.

Aún entre alguna que otra risa, el grupo entró en el castillo.

-Bueno.-dijo Vincent con un suspiro.-Hasta aquí hemos llegado, chicos-y, ante el carraspeo de su hermana, añadió con una sonrisa divertida:-y chicas. Gracias por acompañarme.

-Doy por supuesto que cuando acabes con Dumbledore no te largarás de aquí sin despedirte¿no?-dijo Chris mirando a su hermano.

-Tú espérame en el Gran Comedor y verás si me despido o no.-rió Vincent empezando a subir por las escaleras.-¡Hasta luego!

-¿Y bien?-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.-¿Os apetece echar una partidita al snap explosivo para que la espera no sea muy larga?

-Sabia decisión, Colleman. Aunque siento deciros que contra mí no tenéis nada que hacer-contestó Sirius acercándose unos pasos hacia el grupo de las chicas, haciendo, a su vez, que Helen volviese a sentir esa extraña incomodidad de hacía unos instantes.

-¡Qué te crees tú eso, Black!-contestó Chris levantando una ceja.-¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?

Pero eso era mucho más de lo que Helen estaba dispuesta a soportar. No se veía capaz de estar ni un minuto más delante de Sirius sin comportarse como una tonta que se ponía roja cada vez que él hablaba o reía. Además, hasta ahora el chico parecía no haberse percatado de sus reacciones y no quería tentar a la suerte. Así que lo mejor sería irse de allí y evitarle tanto como fuera posible.

-Ei, chicas, -dijo al fin con voz débil acercándose a sus dos amigas.-Yo creo que no me quedo. Me encuentro un poco mal, así que...

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería, Helen?-preguntó Chris, preocupada.

-No, tranquila.-contestó la chica.-No es nada. Sólo necesito echarme un rato. Despide a Vince de mi parte¿vale?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dumbledore miró fijamente a Vincent, escrutándolo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres unirte a nosotros, chico?-preguntó al fin con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Completamente, profesor.-contestó el chico, decidido.-Ya le he dicho que quiero luchar activamente. He visto con mis propios ojos lo que esa gente es capaz de hacer y creo que debemos pararles los pies, cuanto antes, mejor.

-Me gusta tu determinación, Vincent.-dijo el director con una mirada afable.-Aunque quiero que sepas que dentro de la Orden del Fénix se arriesga mucho... Muchas veces nos jugamos la vida, incluso la vida de la gente que nos importa. ¿Eres consciente de eso?

-Plenamente, señor. Sé muy bien que esto no es ningún juego de niños.

-Pues entonces perfecto, Vincent. Bienvenido.-dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano.-Nos reuniremos en breve. Ya recibirás noticias mías¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, profesor, estaré pendiente.-contestó Vincent con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta del despacho.

-Por cierto, Vincent.-le llamó el director antes de que el chico saliese de allí.- Es un fénix.

El chico le dedicó una mirada extrañada. No sabía en absoluto a lo que Dumbledore se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Cómo dice, profesor?

Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada afable antes de contestar.

-Tranquilo, chico. Pronto lo sabrás. Tú sólo recuerda que es un fénix.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La profesora McGonagall bajó rápidamente a su despacho con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Conocía a Colleman. Ella misma lo había tenido en Gryffindor hasta hacía sólo un par de años y sabía de primera mano que era un mago excelente. Un tanto irreverente, como su hermana, a la que aún tenía en el colegio, pero un excelente mago al fin y al cabo. Y siempre era bueno contar con los mejores dentro de la Orden.

La mujer entró decidida en su despacho, cerró la puerta enérgicamente tras ella y se dirigió hacia la estantería donde lo guardaba, dispuesta a cumplir con las órdenes de Dumbledore con la mayor rapidez posible. Con un gesto autómata, la profesora McGonagall dirigió directamente la mano hacia el lugar exacto en el que estaba. No obstante, se encontró con el sitio vacío. El corazón de la mujer dio un vuelco. Sabía que lo había dejado allí. _Siempre_ estaba allí. Ella misma lo había ojeado esa misma mañana para revisar unas cosas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la mujer volvió a salir de su despacho como una exhalación y se dirigió tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas hacia el despacho del director. Sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello, dijo la contraseña de la puerta y entró bruscamente en la estancia, donde se encontró a un Albus Dumbledore que la miraba perplejo.

-¿Ocurre algo Minerva?-preguntó el hombre, un tanto extrañado por la inusual actitud de la mujer.

-Es horrible, Albus.-dijo la mujer sin apenas aliento, lívida.-La _lista_ ha desaparecido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris sonrió al ver a Lily completamente arreglada para la fiesta.

-Esa túnica te queda bien.-afirmó con justicia.

Lily les dirigió una mirada un tanto triste.

-Os juro que para la próxima intentaré que Slughorn os deje venir, en serio.

Chris y Helen soltaron una cracajada al unísono.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues que no nos quieras tanto, Lils.-sonrió Chris.

-La verdad es que no te envidiamos demasiado, no te ofendas.-continuó Helen.- A mí ese rollo no me va.

-Pues solemos pasarlo muy bien.-reprochó la pelirroja, un tanto picada.

Chris le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Helen, intentando contener la risa.

-La verdad es que no hay quién os entienda.-continuó Lily.-Pero bueno... Nada, que me voy ya o llegaré tarde. Pasadlo bien¿vale?

-Igualmente.-contestaron las dos chicas al unísono mientras Lily salía de la habitación.

Cuando Lily cerró la puerta, Chris le dirigió una mirada un tanto preocupada a Helen.

-¿Y tú ya te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó.-Ni siquiera has bajado a cenar...

-Oh, sí.-contestó la rubia intentando quitarle importancia.-Mucho mejor.

-¿Y no tienes hambre?

La pregunta de Chris pareció coger por sorpresa a Helen, que la miró extrañada.

-Lo digo por si quieres que bajemos dentro de un rato a las cocinas.-aclaró la chica.

-Venga, Chris, sabes que yo paso de salir por ahí por las noches...

-Pues entonces te subiré yo la comida.-afirmó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.-No voy a dejar que porque seas una cobarde te mueras de hambre.

Por toda respuesta, Helen le lanzó la almohada de su cama a su amiga, dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

-Buen tiro, Helen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

Lily sabía que Severus la estaba observando. No la miraba directamente ni mucho menos, pero no le quitaba ojo. Muy a su manera, como siempre. Pese a que los dos intentaban evitarse lo más posible durante el resto de los días, no podían evitar charlar un poco, aunque sólo fuera por pura cortesía durante las fiestas del Club. Y como Lily ya estaba empezando a cansarse de que la mirara de reojo, decidió acercarse con paso decidido hasta donde estaba el chico.

-Hola, Severus.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien.

Lily lo miró un tanto impaciente. No le gustaba en absoluto esa actitud, por otra parte tan habitual, del chico.

-Por cierto...-dijo la chica intentando darle un poco de conversación- Quería darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?-preguntó el chico levantando una ceja.

-Sí, bueno...-dudó la chica.-Al fin y al cabo ayudaste a Chris con Mulciber y compañía.

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No me trago a Colleman, Lily.-contestó al cabo de unos segundos.-¿Por qué iba a ayudarla? Lo hice para ayudar a MIS amigos. McGonagall podría haberlos pillado.

Lily sonrió.

-Eso da igual, Severus. Gracias de todos modos.

-No hay de que.-contestó el chico arrastrando las palabras.-Por cierto, hablando de malas compañías, en las que por supuesto se incluye tu amiguita la bocazas... Últimamente veo que las frecuentas más de lo debido.

-Es curioso que seas tú precisamente el que hable de malas compañías, Severus.-le cortño Lily, sin levantar la voz, pero tajante.-Y no sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Ah no¿Entonces has olvidado ya el paseíto de esta tarde con Potter, Black, el lobito y su perrito faldero?

-¿Me estabas espiando Severus?-preguntó Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, Lily.

-Pues entonces quiero que sepas que doy paseos con quien me da la gana.-contestó la chica enfadada.-Yo no me meto con los paseítos que das tú con tus amigos.

-No era necesario que te enfadaras.-dijo el chico con aire de desdén.-Veo que se te han pegado los modales de Colleman.

Lily se quedó mirándo a Snape durante unos segundos, pensando una buena contestación. No obstante, y conociéndolo, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo estar a él y a su resentimiento en paz. No quería acabar peleándose de verdad con él.

-Que te diviertas, Severus.-dijo al fin, dando media vuelta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris caminaba despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, por uno de los pasillos del castillo que conducían a la cocina. No quería que Filch la pillase merodeando por la noche. Además, no le servía como excusa decir que venía de la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias, pues Filch tenía un listado detallado de todos los asistentes, que previamente se había aprendido de memoria. Ya había sufrido las consecuencias de eso una vez y no le apetecía lo más mínimo volver a repetir la experiencia.

La chica dobló una esquina y, tras comprobar que no había nadie, continuó avanzando. Pero en aquella ocasión Chris se había equivocado.

-Vaya, vaya, sangre sucia...-murmuró la voz malévola de Mulciber por detrás de ella.-Por fin nos encontramos.

Chris se giró lentamente, con la mano sobre la varita, y se encontró cara a cara con Mulciber, Avery y Rosier, que ya le estaban apuntando. La chica tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Lo mismo digo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Y como diría cierto personaje de ficción que marcó mi infancia "Esto es todo, amigos" XD Espero que no os haya defraudado. No obstante, antes de despedirme quiero comentar varias cosas._

_Respecto a Melanie, no sé si ha quedado muy claro porqué Chris le tiene tanta rabia... Y es que cuando se mete el hermanito por el medio, la chica no atiende a razones. Ella es así. No obstante, voy a tratar el tema un poco más adelante._

_Y bueno... ¿qué tal os ha parecido Vincent? La verdad es que yo me lo veo muy parecido a la hermana... Son los dos igual, aunque quizás él un poco menos "bocazas" (tal y como diría Snape), quizás porque ha vivido en un ambiente en el que decir determinadas cosas delante de determinada gente puede costarte bastante caro. Y es por eso, por todo lo que él está viendo en el mundo mágico, por lo que ha decidido unirse a la Orden del Fénix. Ya os adelanto que el hermanito saldrá más de ahora en adelante, aunque tampoco tiene un papel fundamental en la historia, la verdad sea dicha._

_Y Regulus... que por ahora ya ha cumplido la primera parte de la misión que le encargaron. Ahora le queda lo más difícil: conseguir ver esa lista y evitar que Dumbledore y McGonagall, que ya la han echado en falta, lo pillen._

_Respecto a Snape, el chico ya empieza a sentir algo de...¿celos?. Y es que eso de ver a Lily junto con James y compañía no le ha hecho nada de gracia. Posiblemente él también ha notado el leve cambio de actitud de la chica respecto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, en especial, hacia James._

_Y la última parte... A la pobre Chris la han pillado por sorpresa, aunque ella no se traga su orgullo ni a bombas XD En el próximo capítulo ya veremos como acaba la cosa._

_Y ahora, vuestros comentarios, preguntas, críticas o cualquier otra cosa, a los reviews¿ok?_

_¡Besotes y Feliz Año Nuevo!_


	6. Mortífagos en Hogwarts

_¡Saludos con cierto retraso! _

_Espero que el inicio del año os haya ido genial y que los Reyes no os hayan traído demasiado carbón XD_

_Después de acabar las Fiestas de Navidad, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, bastante larguito como el anterior, y que espero que os sirva para compensar la espera._

_En primer lugar, perdón por la tardanza. Nochevieja, la continuación de las reuniones familiares y con amigos y Reyes han provocado un desajuste total en mis horarios... _

_Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que seguís el fic, muy en especial a _Saiyuri11, kotte-potter, Dubhesigrid _y_ karenciitha _(respecto a las relaciones amorosas de los personajes, todo se andará... XD y bueno, en este capítulo sabrás si le han hecho mucho daño a Chris). Y también mencionar a _Anyels, _que sé que sigue el fic._

_Y nada, no hablo más, que os voy a cansar XD Así que ¡adelante el sexto capítulo!_

**CAPÍTULO 6: MORTÍFAGOS EN HOGWARTS**

Chris se movió levemente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tanto que hasta el simple gesto de incorporarse sobre aquella cama, que se le antojaba extraña, parecía una misión casi imposible. Así que, desechando definitivamente la idea inicial de levantarse, la chica volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Mira, se está despertando.

La voz de Helen le sonó lejana, casi como en un sueño.

-Deberíamos avisar a la señorita Pomfrey...

Lily también sonó lejana, irreal.

-Chris...¿estás despierta?

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente ante la pregunta de Lily, que la estaba mirando fijamente con expresión preocupada. Sin mover la cabeza, Chris paseó la vista por la estancia en la que se encontraba. Obviamente, eso no era su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó al fin con una voz que le sorprendió a ella misma por su debilidad.

-En la enfermería.-contestó Lily sin dejar de mirarla.-¿Cómo estás?

-¿En la...?

-Te trajeron aquí anoche.-la cortó Lily, sombría.-Fueron Mulciber, Avery y Rosier, ¿no?

Chris volvió a pasear la vista por la enfermería, pensativa. Lo último que recordaba era a los tres Slytherin apareciendo por detrás de ella en el pasillo. Nada más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Sirius abrió los ojos al oír la conversación de sus tres amigos. No es que hablaran muy alto (los tres sabían de sobras que no le sentaba nada bien despertarse por "su culpa"), pero eso había sido suficiente para que dejara de dormir. No obstante Sirius todavía no estaba dispuesto a levantarse un domingo por la mañana, así que se dio la vuelta tapándose hasta la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Pero, y pese a que la conversación de Remus, James y Peter se desarrollaba casi en susurros que ni él alcanzaba a comprender, aquel murmullo de voces impedía a Sirius dormirse de nuevo. Así que, con cara de pocos amigos, se incorporó levemente sobre su cama dispuesto a decirles cuatro cosas a aquellos tres charlatanes que tenía por compañeros de habitación.

-Hola Sirius.-dijo James al darse cuenta de que les estaba mirando.-¿Ya estás despierto?

-Eso es evidente, ¿no?-le espetó el chico dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

Pero sus amigos no hicieron caso del aparente enfado de Sirius y se limitaron a continuar charlando sin darle mayor importancia al comentario. Sirius les miró, esta vez un tanto extrañado por su actitud.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó al fin olvidando su enfado, curioso.

Los tres chicos dejaron de hablar y se giraron hacia él.

-Remus nos estaba contando lo que ocurrió anoche.-contestó James.

-¿En la fiesta? ¿A qué _eminencia_ te ligaste, Lunático?-preguntó Sirius con una media sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-¡Venga, Canuto!-suspiró Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Es qué no sabes pensar en otra cosa?

-Sí,-respondió James en un tono un tanto burlón.-También sabe pensar en motos muggles de vez en cuando.

-Y en romperle la cara a cierto individuo con gafas que dice ser mi amigo.-contestó Sirius un tanto molesto.- Si no me contáis qué coño ocurrió anoche, no puedo adivinarlo.

Pese a la broma de James, los tres chicos le miraron con una expresión un tanto preocupada, cosa que extrañó muchísimo a Sirius. Al fin y al cabo, sus amigos solían burlarse en su cara de su humor matutino. Nada bueno podía haber ocurrido a juzgar por las caras que tenían James, Remus y Peter.

-Anoche cogieron a Colleman.-empezó a decir Remus en tono sombrío.- Se supone que fue el trío de oro de Slytherin, ya sabes.

Sirius se quedó mirándolos un tanto perplejo mientras asimilaba las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Y está bien?

-Ni idea.-contestó Remus.-Lo único que sé es que anoche, después de la fiesta, la encontraron en un pasillo y se la llevaron a la enfermería. Nada más.

Sirius se volvió a echar pesadamente sobre su cama con un profundo suspiro. Y es que, aunque a Chris no le hubiera ocurrido nada grave (cosa que no sabía), lo verdaderamente preocupante era que esa gente ya había empezado a hacer de las suyas dentro, incluso, del colegio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Lily y Helen salieron de la enfermería de mala gana. La señorita Pomfrey las había echado de allí después de darle una poción con muy mala pinta a Chris alegando que su amiga necesitaba descansar. Arrastrando los pasos, las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, cansadas. Y es que, pese a que la señorita Pomfrey no les había dejado quedarse por la noche con Chris, no habían podido pegar ojo, preocupadas como estaban por su amiga que en esos momentos aún permanecía inconsciente. Lo cierto es que ellas también necesitaban descansar un poco, sobre todo ahora, más tranquilas después de que Chris se hubiese despertado.

Sin haber cruzado ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, las dos chicas entraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor que, por suerte, aún estaba casi vacía. Sólo un par de alumnas de primero estaban charlando en las butacas que había cerca del fuego. El resto seguramente estaría o bien desayunando, o bien en los terrenos de Hogwarts disfrutando de aquella mañana soleada de domingo. Por lo menos podrían estar tranquilas un rato en su habitación sin tener que soportar el escándalo que a veces les llegaba desde la Sala Común cuando estaba a rebosar de gente.

-Ei, chicas.

La llamada de Remus les sorprendió cuando ya estaban subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hasta las habitaciones de las chicas. Lily giró la cabeza lentamente. La verdad era que se sentía tan cansada que no le apetecía lo más mínimo dar explicaciones ni charlar con nadie.

-¿Venís de verla?-preguntó el chico acercándose unos pasos, seguido por sus tres inseparables amigos.

Lily asintió.

-¿Y cómo está?-quiso saber Sirius por detrás.

-Bueno, al menos ya ha vuelto en sí.- respondió Lily al cabo de unos segundos con un suspiro.- La señorita Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Aunque se pasará allí un par de días más por lo menos.

-Y más conociendo a la señorita Pomfrey...-murmuró Remus más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Fueron ellos, ¿verdad?-dijo James en tono preocupado al cabo de unos instantes.

Lily asintió mientras le miraba un tanto extrañada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que un tipo como James Potter fuera capaz de preocuparse por alguien como su amiga. A decir verdad, jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de preocuparse por algo más que no fuera él mismo o el equipo de quidditch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Mulciber le dirigió una mirada fría a Snape.

-¿Tú eres idiota?-silbó entre dientes mientras se agarraba el brazo con fuerza.

-Sólo digo que eso no tiene buena pinta.-respondió Snape con parsimonia examinando, ceñudo, la herida en el brazo de Mulciber.- Y que lo mejor sería que fueras a la enfermería.

-Sí, claro.-murmuró enfadado.- ¿Y qué se supone que debo contestar cuando me pregunten cómo me he hecho esto?

-Además, lo más seguro es que la sangre sucia esté allí.-dijo Rosier desde su cama.- Anoche la dejamos bien.

-Yo no hablaría tanto, Rosier.-respondió Snape con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Tu ojo tampoco tiene buen aspecto... Pese a ser una, ella también os dejó _bien_ a vosotros...

Avery se inclinó sobre su cama, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Snape.

-¿La estás defendiendo, Severus?-preguntó en tono amenazante.

Snape no se inmutó.

-Sólo digo lo que veo.-contestó al fin encogiéndose de hombros.

Avery intentó levantarse de la cama, furioso. No obstante, cuando puso su pierna derecha sobre el suelo, lanzó un grito de dolor.

-Y el otro cojo...-rió Snape.-Vaya tres...

Sus tres compañeros de habitación le dirigieron una mirada furiosa, cosa que hizo que Snape aumentara notablemente su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Está bien, Severus.-dijo al fin Mulciber, que no estaba dispuesto a que Snape se riera más de ellos.-Podrías dejar de burlarte y colaborar un poco.

-¿Y cómo quieres que colabore? ¿Busco a una sangre sucia para que me deje manco y así os hago compañía, Mulciber?

El aludido le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-No me toques los cojones Severus.-silbó al fin desafiante.-Prepáranos algo que nos ayude si no quieres tener problemas.

Snape volvió a sonreír.

-Vale.-contestó al fin acercándose a Mulciber de manera provocadora.-Pero que conste que no lo hago por tu amenaza... Sino porque me da vergüenza tener a unos compañeros en un estado tan lamentable después de un tres contra uno ¿Queda claro?

Y, sin decir nada más, Snape salió de la habitación ignorando por completo las miradas de odio que le estaban dirigiendo sus tres compañeros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eran más de la doce y Vincent Colleman aún estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación. Se notaba que sus padres no estaban en casa aquel fin de semana. Y es que, si hubiesen estado, ya haría un buen rato que estaría despierto y, sobre todo, no hubiera vuelto la noche anterior con una cogorza de las que hacen historia después de irse de fiesta con un par de amigos nada más hubo regresado de Hogsmeade.

No obstante, el cortacésped del vecino, pronto despertó al chico. Después de hacer el juramento característico de casi todos los domingos por la mañana de no volver a probar el whisky de fuego en su vida, Vincent se levantó de la cama con la sensación de que la cabeza iba a estallarle de un momento a otro. A trancas y a barrancas, el chico bajó las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja de la casa, donde estaba la cocina.

Con un gesto autómata, puso la cafetera al fuego y se sentó a esperar en una de las sillas de alrededor de la mesa de la cocina a que saliera el café de una vez. Vincent apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos maldiciendo para sí mismo al señor Morrison y su maldito cortacésped, que parecían empeñados en torturarlo con aquel ruido infernal que provenía del jardín de al lado.

Pero, de pronto, un ruido que en nada se parecía al del cortacésped, llamó la atención del chico. Parecía que alguien hubiera tirado un par de piedrecitas a la ventana. Aún no había abierto los ojos, cuando volvió a escuchar aquel ruidito en la ventana. Sí, estaba casi seguro de que alguien le estaba tirando piedras al cristal. Seguramente serían algunos niños tocapelotas. Con cara de pocos amigos y pensando en decirles cuatro cosas a aquellos desgraciados (ya iría él a tirarles piedrecitas en la ventana los domingos por la mañana cuando tuvieran diecinueve años), Vincent abrió los ojos y miró hacia provenía el ruido.

No obstante, lo que vio allí fue muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado en un primer momento. Y es que, en el alféizar exterior de la ventana, había una pequeña lechuza de aspecto asustadizo esperando a que le abriera. El chico se quedó mirándola por unos instantes antes de levantarse de la silla. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Dumbledore diciéndole que pronto recibiría noticias suyas. No podía ser... ¿tan pronto? Si se lo hubiera dicho la tarde anterior, no se hubiera ido de borrachera por ahí... Bueno estaba él para reuniones en esos momentos...

Con un suspiro, se levantó de su asiento y, con dos grandes zancadas, llegó hasta la ventana. El chico la abrió y desató el trozo de pergamino meticulosamente doblado de la pata de la lechuza. Después, se volvió a dirigir hacia la silla y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella de nuevo. Con las manos un tanto temblorosas (no podía negar que la noche anterior se había pasado con la bebida), desplegó el pergamino con delicadeza. La sorpresa de Vincent aumentó al ver que el remitente no era Dumbledore, como había creído en un primer momento, sino Lily. No sabía por qué pero la cosa no le daba muy buena espina. Y es que el hecho de que la mejor amiga de su hermana le escribiera no era muy normal. Y mucho menos si se habían visto el día anterior.

Con una sensación rara en el estómago, Vincent empezó a leer rápidamente las pocas líneas que le había escrito Lily. Y a medida que iba leyendo, su expresión se iba volviendo cada vez más sombría. Cuando acabó el chico dejó la carta encima de la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Ya había olvidado el dolor de cabeza y el insistente ruido del cortacésped del señor Morrison le era indiferente. Ahora sólo tenía ganas de ir a Hogwarts y partirles las piernas a esos tres desgraciados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pese a que hasta ella misma reconocía para sus adentros que seguramente no sería capaz de mantener una conversación coherente por lo mal que se encontraba, Chris sentía la necesidad de tener compañía.

No aguantaba estar sola y quieta en una cama. Jamás lo había soportado. Ni siquiera aquella vez en la que, siendo una cría, había caído con la bicicleta por un terraplén cuando intentaba seguir a su hermano y se había roto una pierna y la clavícula. Nunca supo muy bien quién llegó a quedar más harta de aquella situación, si ella, que no podía aguantar estar sin moverse, o su madre, que tuvo que soportarla durante todas las vacaciones de verano en aquella situación.

Y aunque ahora había crecido, sabía que debía permanecer en la enfermería por su bien y reconocía que un aluvión de gente a su alrededor era lo último que le convenía, no podía dejar de maldecir para sus adentros a la señorita Pomfrey, que le había prohibido las visitas hasta que se encontrase un poco mejor.

Con resignación, la chica fijó la vista en el techo. ¡Si al menos pudiera dormir un rato! El tiempo le pasaría más rápido, sin duda. No obstante, su cuerpo se empeñaba en evitarlo con constantes punzadas de dolor que la hacían revolverse en la cama de vez en cuando. Y eso que ya se había tomado una poción que teóricamente le tendría que haber hecho efecto a esas alturas...

Pese a que ahora ya había conseguido recordar algunos momentos de la pelea, Chris no tenía del todo claro qué le habían hecho exactamente aquellos tres Slytherin. No obstante, a cada momento estaba más convencida de que algún que otro _cruciatus_ le había caído la noche anterior.

Por insólito que pudiera parecer, la chica esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar la pelea. Estaba segura de que muchas de las maldiciones que les había lanzado a Avery, Mulciber y Rosier, les habían dado de pleno. Al menos, aquellos tres cabrones no se habían ido de rositas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Esto sabe a rayos, Snape.-gruñó Avery con cara de asco después de haberse tomado la poción que le habían ofrecido.-Más te vale que funcione de verdad...

Snape le dedicó una mirada fría, pero no contestó.

-Bueno, ahora vosotros.-dijo al fin dirigiéndose hacia Mulciber y Rosier.- No sabéis el cuento que me he tenido que inventar delante de Slughorn para que me dejara coger los ingredientes...

-No te quejes, hazme el favor.-murmuró Mulciber antes de beberse de un trago la poción.

-Ya...-contestó Snape con una mueca en la cara a modo de sonrisa.-Supongo que estoy en una situación privilegiada si me comparo con vosotros tres, ¿no?

Pero Snape no recibió contestación, sólo unas intensas miradas de odio a las que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Y tenía que reconocer que eso le divertía bastante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius se levantó perezosamente del suelo, donde estaba sentado con sus amigos, cerca del lago. No obstante, y pese a que no le apetecía demasiado irse de allí, el chico le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas a Melanie, que le estaba haciendo gestos con la mano para que fuera con ella.

-Bueno, chicos...-dijo desperezándose.-El deber me llama...

-Qué cabrón...-murmuró James por lo bajo, medio riendo.

Sirius le propinó una pequeña patada en la pierna.

-¿Noto celos en tu tono de voz, Cornamenta?-preguntó al fin con una sonrisa.

-Merlín me libre de envidiarte, Canuto.-contestó el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No sé cómo debo tomarme eso... Aunque ahora no voy a discutir contigo, James... He de cumplir con mis obligaciones de buen caballero.-contestó Sirius intentando fingir solemnidad.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto.-contestó James haciendo un gesto con la mano.-Ve y cumple con tu damisela.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sirius se alejó de allí, mientras sus tres amigos le miraban, un tanto divertidos.

-Lo de Sirius no es normal, ¿verdad?-dijo Peter al cabo de unos instantes, viendo como el chico empezaba a caminar junto a Melanie hacia el interior del castillo.- Me refiero a que liga hasta con las piedras...

James y Remus soltaron unas risitas.

-Tienes razón... Muy normal no es, la verdad...-afirmó James al fin rascándose la cabeza entre risas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius y Melanie entraron en el castillo que, a aquellas horas de la mañana, estaba casi vacío.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que demos un paseo por fuera?-preguntó el chico un tanto confundido por la petición de Melanie de entrar allí.- Hace un día estupendo y...

La chica le cortó con un beso en los labios.

-No seas tonto...-murmuró después.-Aquí tendremos más _intimidad_.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Entiendo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Helen abrió los ojos lentamente y dirigió la vista hacia la cama vacía de Lily. Un tanto confusa por la ausencia de la pelirroja, la chica se incorporó levemente sobre la cama y paseó la vista por la habitación.

-¿No has dormido?-preguntó al fin la rubia al localizar a LIly junto a la ventana.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No he podido ni siquiera cerrar los ojos.-contestó al fin sin dejar de mirar por el cristal de la ventana.

Helen se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga, que continuaba con la mirada perdida.

-No le des más vueltas...-murmuró al fin situándose justo al lado de la pelirroja.-Al fin y al cabo, la señorita Pomfrey ya nos ha dicho que se pondrá pronto bien.

-Lo sé...-murmuró Lily.-La verdad es que no es sólo eso...

Helen le dedicó una mirada extrañada a su amiga. No sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Quiero decir que si se lo han hecho a ella...-continuó Lily, como si estuviera hablando para sí misma.- También pueden hacerlo a cualquiera...

Helen no contestó. Sinceramente, ella pensaba que el encontronazo de Chris con Mulciber, Avery y Rosier había sido consecuencia del insulto de Chris hacia los sangre pura unas semanas antes. No obstante, sabía que aquello no se lo podía decir a Lily, pues ya sabía de antemano la reacción que iba a tener la pelirroja si lo hacía. Y la verdad, en un momento como aquel, lo que menos le apetecía era tener una bronca con Lily Evans.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de coger aire, Regulus llamó a la puerta del despacho del profesor Slughorn con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí. Ojalá el hombre no hubiese aprovechado aquella mañana de domingo para salir a cualquier lugar. Y es que Regulus necesitaba hablar con él, cuanto antes, mejor.

El chico esperó unos segundos. Nada. Parecía que allí dentro no hubiera nadie, así que lo mejor sería intentarlo en otro momento. No obstante, cuando ya había empezado a caminar por el pasillo, oyó como la puerta del despacho se abría detrás de él.

-¿Regulus?-preguntó Slughorn por detrás.-¿Querías algo?

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa antes de girarse. Había tenido suerte. Regulus se giró y se vio a Slughrorn asomado por la puerta de su despacho.

-Hola, profesor.-le saludó educadamente dirigiéndose hacia él.-Espero no haberle molestado.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, Regulus...-contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada. Aunque necesito que me haga un favor, señor.- sonrió el chico.

-Si está en mi mano...Tú dirás.

-Verá...-empezó el chico.-Quiero ampliar un tema de Transformaciones... Y me gustaría consultar algunos libros de la Sección Prohibida. Si usted fuera tan amable de firmarme un permiso...

-¿De Transformaciones dices?-preguntó el hombre un tanto extrañado.- ¿No deberías entonces hablar con la Profesora McGonagall?

Regulus tragó saliva disimuladamente al oír el nombre de la mujer.

-Bueno... Ya sabe que ella es muy reacia a conceder permisos para la Sección Prohibida...

Slughorn se rascó la barbilla y lo observó durante unos segundos.

-Tienes razón.-contestó al fin con una leve sonrisa.-Minerva no es de las que se dejan convencer fácilmente. Pasa.

Dicho esto y sin esperar ninguna contestación por parte del chico, Slughorn entró en el despacho y se sentó en su escritorio. Regulus le siguió, intentando disimular una sonrisa triunfal.

-La verdad es que es un placer contar con alumnos tan aplicados.-comentó el hombre mientras escribía en un trozo de pergamino dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa al chico.-Severus Snape igual. Quería practicar unas pociones... ¡Cómo si le hiciera falta! Pero en fin... Y ahora tú con lo de ampliarte el temario de transformaciones... Ni en domingo descansáis, ¿eh? Sí señor, es una verdadera suerte contar con gente como vosotros en Slytherin...

Slughorn le pasó el pergamino con la autorización a Regulus, que lo cogió inmediatamente.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Slughorn.-dijo educadamente.

-No hay de qué, hombre.- respondió el hombre sin perder la sonrisa.-Los alumnos con tantas ansias de aprender como tú deberían tener acceso abierto a la Sección Prohibida.

Regulus le devolvió una sonrisa al profesor y, después de despedirse, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con delicadeza tras de sí. El chico sonrió. La verdad era que tener mano con Slughorn podía resultar extremadamente útil en casos como aquel. Ahora le quedaba el trabajo más duro: encontrar un libro capaz de aclararle la manera de desvelar la lista que escondía en su habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla de su despacho, agotado. Sin duda, había tenido fines de semana mejores que ese. Con la mirada perdida, el hombre se frotó la sien despacio, pensativo.

Primero la desaparición de la lista del despacho de McGonagall. Después, la noticia de que habían agredido a Christina Colleman dentro de Hogwarts, ante sus propias narices. Y aunque rara era la semana en la que no había trifurcas entre los alumnos, el hombre sabía que aquello no era una simple pelea de adolescentes. El estado en el que al parecer habían dejado a la chica y su condición de nacida de muggles, parecían corroborar su hipótesis. Y a Albus Dumbledore lo último que le apetecía era que el ambiente que se estaba viviendo en el mundo mágico se extendiese también dentro del colegio. No obstante y pese a que no le gustara la idea en absoluto, era muy consciente de la realidad y sabía que había seguidores (o al menos simpatizantes) de Voldemort dentro de Hogwarts, tal y como lo corroboraban aquellos dos hechos.

Tendría que hacer algo. Y pronto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Casi no podían creer que la señorita Pomfrey les hubiese dejado pasar a ver a Chris. Y es que, después de varios intentos fallidos por entrar, Lily y Helen habían empezado a creer que no la podrían visitar hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Hola!.-saludó Lily dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde estaba su amiga, seguida de Helen.

Chris les dedicó una amplia sonrisa, contenta al fin de tener visitas.

-Creí que me habíais olvidado...-bromeó cuando las dos chicas se hubieron sentado alrededor de la cama.

-La carcelera esa no nos dejaba ni tan siquiera acercarnos a la puerta...-murmuró Helen señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba la señorita Pomfrey.

-Dímelo a mí, que soy su presidiaria ...-contestó Chris.-Yo creo que es familia de los dementores de Azkaban...

Lily y Helen rieron la broma de la chica.

-Tienes mejor aspecto que esta mañana...-dijo Lily, observando a Chris, al cabo de unos instantes.

-Venga, Lily...-murmuró la chica conteniendo una mueca de dolor. La pelirroja la miró preocupada.-Mentir siempre se te ha dado fatal... Sé que debo tener el aspecto de un ghoul que se acaba de despertar...

-Qué bestia eres...-murmuró Lily con una sonrisa.-Ni enferma cambias... Y va en serio: tienes mejor aspecto

-No estoy enferma, son heridas de "guerra"-contestó la chica intentando ironizar.- Y no me mientas.

-Vale... –dijo Lily medio en risas.- Lo que tú digas... Pero no te acostumbres a que te dé la razón. Sólo lo hago porque hoy estás en una clara situación de debilidad respecto a nosotras.

-O sea, que vienes aquí y en lugar de darme ánimos me dices que me parezco a un ghoul resacoso...-espetó Chris intentando fingir enfado.-Eres una mierda de amiga...

Lily y Helen rieron con el comentario de su amiga. Y es que ni estando en la cama después de recibir una paliza monumental, podía permanecer sin hacer el payaso.

-Christina Colleman.-dijo Lily cuando acabó de reírse en tono solemne.-La única razón por la que no te ahogaré ahora mismo con la almohada es porque supongo que te han dado alguna poción extraña que te hace delirar...

Chris hizo un amago de reírse con la broma de Lily, aunque una punzada aguda de dolor en el costado se lo impidió. Las otras dos chicas dejaron de reír en el acto y la miraron preocupadas.

-¿Estás mal?-preguntó Helen, acercándose un poco hacia Chris.- ¿Quieres que llamemos a la señorita Pomfrey?

-No, no.-se apresuró a contestar la chica, intentando disimular otra mueca de dolor.-No es nada...

No obstante, no fue necesario llamarla, pues la mujer, que al parecer había estado controlando cada uno de sus movimientos desde la otra esquina de la enfermería, se acercó con paso decidido hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-Vamos a ver...-dijo acercándose a la cama e inclinándose sobre Chris.- ¿No te encuentras bien?

-No es eso, es que...-empezó a decir Chris.

-A mí no me engañas. Estás pálida como la cera. Ahora mismo te traigo algo.-le cortó la mujer y, a continuación, mirando a Lily y Helen, añadió:-Y deberías descansar.

-No me encuentro tan mal, de verdad...

-La señorita Pomfrey tiene razón.-dijo Lily de repente levantándose de la silla.-Descansa. Te sentirás mejor. Nosotras ya pasamos luego, ¿vale?

-Sí, es cierto.-añadió Helen imitando el gesto de Lily.- Mejórate.

Chris les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida sin poder ocultar del todo su cara de fastidio. Después, las dos chicas se apresuraron a salir de la enfermería.

-Estoy empezando a hartarme de que esa mujer nos eche siempre que venimos...-dijo Helen entre dientes, echando a andar por el pasillo detrás de Lily.

La pelirroja simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y continuar su marcha en silencio hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Ei, Lily.-llamó de repente Helen por detrás.-Ven un momento.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Helen, que miraba con el ceño fruncido a través de una de las ventanas que había en aquel pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó situándose justo al lado de la rubia.

Helen señalo con el dedo hacia un punto cerca del lago.

-Allí, cerca de los árboles de la orilla...-murmuró.- ¿No es ése...?

Lily se acercó un poco más al cristal, intentando distinguir la figura que le señalaba Helen y que en esos momentos se estaba acercando con paso decidido hacia la entrada del castillo. No podía distinguirle desde donde estaban, pero un solo vistazo le bastó para reconocerlo, tal y como le había ocurrido a Helen. Esa manera de andar, a grandes zancadas y con el porte un tanto arrogante... No había lugar a dudas.

-Parece cabreado...-dijo Helen en un murmullo.

Lily lanzó un suspiro.

-Puede que no haya sido buena idea decírselo tan pronto, Helen...-dijo al fin sin perder de vista al chico que ya estaba casi en el castillo.-Deberíamos habérnoslo imaginado...

-Tienes razón...Las dos sabemos cómo se pone cuando tocan a su hermana...-contestó la rubia, que se giró inmediatamente al sentir el tirón que le había dado Lily en la manga de la túnica.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Venga, vamos a por él.-dijo la pelirroja empezando a caminar rápidamente.- Y reza porque no se crucen en su camino Mulciber, Avery o Rosier, o te aseguro que acaba en Azkaban por homicidio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Mirad!-exclamó James con una sonrisa un tanto burlona al verlo bajar por las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo del castillo.-¡El desaparecido!

-Vuelvo a notar cierto tono de envidia en tu voz, James...-bromeó Sirius cuando llegó al lado de sus tres amigos.

-¿Envidia? ¡Qué más quisieras, Canuto!-dijo James dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y, a continuación, con una sonrisa pícara, añadió:-¿Y qué tal con la damisela, Casanova?

-No, no, no, James...-contestó el chico imitando la sonrisa de su amigo.-Un caballero nunca cuenta esas cosas...

-Entiendo...-le respondió James con un guiño y un leve golpe en el hombro de Sirius.- ¿Vamos a la Sala Común o qué?

Los otros tres asintieron ante la propuesta. Allí estarían más calentitos que fuera y podrían charlar más tranquilamente o jugar una partida al snap explosivo. Iban a empezar a subir las escaleras, cuando vieron a Lily y Helen bajar casi corriendo con cara de pocos amigos. A los cuatro chicos les vino la misma idea a la cabeza y cambiaron radicalmente la expresión de su rostro.

-¡Lily!-llamó Remus haciendo que la chica, que ya estaba bajando los últimos escalones, se girara hacia él.-¿Qué pasa?

La chica tardó unos segundos en contestar, un tanto confundida.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Colleman?-preguntó Sirius sin poder disimular cierto tono de angustia en su voz.

-No, no. Ella está mejor.-reaccionó Lily, haciendo que los cuatro chicos respirasen más tranquilos.

-¿Y entonces?-quiso saber James acercándose unos pasos a las chicas.

Lily ya había empezado a murmurar la primera palabra, cuando una voz les interrumpió por detrás.

-¡Lily! ¡Helen!-exclamó Vincent Colleman entrando en el castillo y dirigiéndose con paso decidido hacia donde estaban.-¿Cómo está?

-Mejor...-empezó a decir Lily, aunque el chico no parecía prestarle atención, escrutando como estaba a todos los alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos.

-¿Dónde están?-murmuró al fin.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Helen intentando ganar un poco de tiempo.

-Esos tres cabrones.

James vio como Lily y Helen palidecían ante la contundente respuesta del chico. Él también conocía bastante bien a Vincent y sabía cómo se las gastaba cuando estaba enfadado. Y en esos momentos parecía realmente cabreado.

-Oye, Vince...-empezó a decir el chico, que había entendido perfectamente lo que pretendía hacer Vincent, cosa no muy recomendable.-¿No quieres que vayamos a ver a Chris?

Pero Vincent, que parecía muy ocupado mirando fijamente hacia la escalera, no respondió. James dirigió la mirada hacia allí, temiéndose lo peor. No obstante, en el rellano de la escalera no estaban ni Mulciber, ni Avery ni Rosier, sino un Severus Snape que los estaba observando de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa un tanto autosuficiente.

-Vaya, vaya...-murmuró Vincent empezando a subir las escaleras con la varita en la mano.-Si aquí tenemos al amigo...

-¿Cómo está tu querida hermanita, Colleman?- preguntó Snape sin perder la sonrisa.-Tengo entendido que los paseos nocturnos por los pasillos de Hogwarts no le sientan muy bien.

Vincent levantó la varita bruscamente, apuntando al chico. James se lanzó sobre él y le sujetó el brazo, intentando evitar lo que presumiblemente iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro.

-Vincent...-murmuró mientras le dirigía una mirada angustiada a sus amigos, que también estaban observando a Snape con odio.

-¡Suéltame, Potter!-exclamó el Vincent soltándose violentamente.- ¡Y tú ni siquiera te atrevas a ponerte en la boca el nombre de mi hermana!

-¡Qué estampa más ridícula!-dijo Snape sin inmutarse.-El hermano mayor en defensa de su _indispuesta_ hermanita...

-Severus, por favor...- empezó a decir Lily mirando al chico de manera suplicante. No obstante, éste pareció ignorarla por completo.

Vincent apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y subió unos escalones más, sin dejar de apuntar a Snape con la varita.

-Maldito bastardo...-silbó acercándose amenazadoramente ante las estupefactas miradas de todos los que estaban en aquellos momentos en el lugar.

Temiéndose como acabaría todo aquello, James subió los escalones que le separaban de Vincent y lo agarró fuertemente, impidiendo que llegara hasta donde estaba Snape.

-Venga, Colleman...-murmuró el chico.-No seas estúpido. Puedes meterte en un buen lío si le haces algo dentro del colegio...

No obstante, Vincent estaba demasiado furioso como para atender a razones en esos momentos. Así que, con un movimiento brusco, intentó soltarse por segunda vez de James, aunque no lo consiguió. Esta vez James le había agarrado el brazo con más fuerza que antes.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes, Potter. Conoces mejor que yo a este capullo y sabes que se lo merece... Me da igual si me meto o no en líos.-dijo entre dientes intentando volver a soltarse de una manera más violenta que antes.

No obstante, y pese a estar pasando por serias dificultades para mantener a Vincent a ralla, James no se soltó. Fue entonces cuando vio como Sirius subía las escaleras con una cara similar a la de Vincent, directo hacia Snape. James lo miró, angustiado. Merlín no quisiera que a Sirius le diera ahora por meterse en aquello.

Con dos grandes zancadas, Sirius llegó al rellano donde aún permanecía Snape, aparentemente impasible. Los dos chicos quedaron cara a cara, mirándose furiosos y ambos con la varita en la mano, amenazantes.

-Nunca, Quejicus, nunca te vuelvas a meter con ninguno de mis compañeros.-silbó Sirius acercándose a Snape.- Así que cierra tu sucia bocaza, lárgate de aquí y dile a tus amiguitos que procuren no encontrarse con nosotros. Si no, te juro que yo mismo ayudaré a Colleman a machacarte aquí y ahora.

Snape se quedó mirando el rostro de Sirius, calculador, pensando qué decir. No obstante, en aquellos momentos, la Profesora McGonagall apareció por el pasillo, precedida por un par de Gryffindors de primero. La mujer se quedó mirando la escena con el semblante serio durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris se encontraba bastante mejor desde que la señorita Pomfrey le había dado aquella poción, después de que Lily y Helen se marcharan. Las punzadas eran cada vez menos frecuentes y aquel desagradable mareo que la había estado acompañando durante el resto del día parecía haber desaparecido.

Y era ahora, cuando por fin se encontraba mejor, cuando más echaba de menos alguien con quien charlar. Y es que la soledad de la enfermería le provocaba un tremendo aburrimiento que, además, le estaba empezando a poner de mal humor.

Por eso, cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, la chica se giró con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando encontrarse de nuevo con Lily y Helen. Y sí, las chicas acababan de entrar en la enfermería, aunque no iban solas.

-¿Tú qué coño haces aquí?-preguntó levantando una ceja contrariada por la presencia de su hermano en Hogwarts.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.-le contestó bruscamente Vincent, acercándose hasta su cama.-¿Cómo estás?

La chica le dirigió una mirada extrañada antes de responder.

-Bastante mejor. Supongo que dentro de poco podré salir de aquí. Oye...-añadió- ¿cómo te has enterado?

-Eso es lo de menos.-contestó el chico secamente.- Y, por cierto, la próxima vez ándate con más cuidado. No sé cómo se te ocurrió salir sola por la noche sabiendo que esos tres te la tenían jurada. La verdad, a veces no sé en qué piensas.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para sermonearme, Vincent?-preguntó la chica molesta por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti. Siento que eso te moleste tanto.-masculló el chico.

Chris no contestó. Conocía a Vincent y se conocía a ella misma. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que si la conversación continuaba por esos derroteros, los dos acabarían enzarzados en una intensa discusión. Además, no estaban solos en la enfermería, cosa que le instaba más a morderse la lengua. No quería que Lily y Helen, que ya estaban empezando a sentirse incómodas, fueran testigos de algo tan desagradable.

-¿Lo saben papá y mamá?-preguntó al fin la chica, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la charla.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien.-murmuró.-No se lo digas.-y ante la atenta mirada de Vincent, añadió:-Ya sabes cómo se ponen... Ya estoy mejor y es inútil preocuparlos.

Vincent asintió.

-Y otra cosa.-continuó la chica.-No hagas gilipolleces tú tampoco, que nos conocemos.

El chico frunció el ceño al escuchar la última frase de Chris.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-murmuró al fin con voz ronca.

-Sí que lo sabes. No quiero que te metas en esto. Así que nada de ir a buscarles, ¿entendido?

Chris notó como su hermano se ruborizaba ligeramente y dirigía la vista hacia el suelo.

-No me jodas, Vince.-le espetó la chica al ver su reacción.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada, estate tranquila.-esta vez fue Lily la que respondió.

Chris le dirigió una mirada escéptica a su amiga.

-Créeme.-continuó la pelirroja.-No ha pasado nada.

-Sólo hemos tenido unas palabras con Snape.-aclaró Vincent endureciendo la expresión de su cara.-Nada más.

-¿Has dicho _hemos_?-preguntó la chica dirigiéndole mirando primero a Lily y después a su hermano.

-Sí, _hemos_.-contestó el chico de manera contundente..- Pero Lily no tiene nada que ver. Black y yo. Y no le he roto la cara a ese cretino porque Potter me ha parado...

-Y porque ha aparecido McGonagall a tiempo.-aclaró Helen, que recibió una mirada fría por parte de Vincent.

Chris dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Lo que le faltaba. Ahora ya no sólo estaban implicados los tres Slytherin y ella, sino que además también se habían metido de por medio Snape, su hermano y el imbécil de Black, que parecía tener cierto gusto por estar metido en todos los líos que se producían en Hogwarts. Y si se metía Black, podía dar por hecho que Potter también lo haría; de hecho Vincent ya lo había nombrado. La chica suspiró fuertemente. Ojalá el asunto no fuera a mayores y no se iniciara una guerra abierta contra los Slytherin y los Gryffindor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Y se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado y que haya servido para compensar la espera. En el próximo, Chris saldrá por fin de la enfermería, tendremos a Regulus y sus investigaciones y habrá mucho más de los Merodeadores, palabra. XD_

_El trocito de Vincent resacoso, es un guiño a todos y todas los que hemos tenido que aguantar el _día después_ de la fiesta... Sobre todo, a todos aquellos que disfrutan de la grata compañía de un vecino al que se le ocurre hacer tareas varias (taladrar, cortar el césped y un largo etcétera) los domingos bien tempranito... ¬¬ ¿Por qué será que soy tan sensible a este tema? XD_

_Bueno, respecto al capítulo, tenemos a la pobre Chris en la enfermería bajo la responsabilidad de una muy extremada protectora señorita Pomfrey. Lily y Helen, preocupadas, cómo no. Imaginaos la cara de las chicas cuando les dicen que se han encontrado a su amiga tirada inconsciente en un pasillo del colegio... Aunque bueno, Chris ha salido con honra de la pelea, pues Mulciber, Avery y Rosier, también han sufrido las consecuencias._

_Y Lily, sorprendida porque está descubriendo que James Potter también es humano y es capaz de tener sentimientos como los demás. Primero ha visto que la enfermedad de su madre le ha afectado muchísimo, después se da cuenta de que James está dispuesto a arriesgar y a luchar contra Voldemort por defender una causa justa y, ahora, ve cómo el chico muestra claros signos de preocupación por su amiga, que al fin y al cabo, también es su compañera. Además, el hecho de frenar a Vincent para que no le hiciera nada a Snape... _

_Y bueno, Sirius no cambia. El chaval sigue con nuestra querida Melanie y continúa mostrando su odio profundo hacia Snape... Aunque bueno, también es capaz de mostrar ciertos signos de preocupación..._

_Ahora os toca comentar a vosotros, a ver qué tal os ha parecido ¡ Espero vuestros reviews!_

_¡Besos!_


	7. Regresos y libros

_¡Holaaaaa!_

_He vuelto, por fin, con un nuevo capítulo. En primer lugar, pues unas disculpillas por la espera de casi dos semanas (en principio a mí me gusta actualizar una vez por semana)... Entre liada que he ido y los dolores de cabeza que me ha traído escribir el capitulo... Pues eso. _

_Y por supuestísimo agradecer a la gente que dejó un review en el último capítulo: _Mia Cuore, Dubhesigrid, karenciitha_ y _lunatik.black

**Mia Cuore: **_Sí, a Helen le encanta Sirius (¿y aquién no? XD ). Pero Sirius, tal y como lo llama James, es un Casanova de tres pares de narices XD Y bueno, sí, se lleva muy bien con Chris. Ha entablado cierta amistad con ella y le importa, eso es obvio. Respecto a una posible relación entre los dos... ni confirmo ni desmiento, como los famosetes XD Ya veremos si es que sí o es que no._

**karenciitha: **_Tranquila, pronto habrá besos, muchos besos. Aunque por ahora estamos en la fase de "conocimiento mutuo" XD_

_Y nada, sin marear más la perdiz... ¡a leer!_

**CAPÍTULO 7: REGRESOS Y LIBROS**

Sólo llevaba tres días sin estar con ellas y ya la echaba de menos. Y es que las mañanas sin los "cinco minutos más, por favor" de Chris y los desayunos sin sus bromas se volvían tremendamente aburridos. No era que Lily considerara a su amiga Helen más seria o con menos capacidad de mantener una conversación interesante, pero lo cierto era que, por mucha amistad que tuviera con ella, jamás podría llegar a compararse con la camaradería que compartía con Chris, que, sobre todo desde quinto, se había llegado a convertir en una especie de "segunda hermana" para ella.

-Oye Lily¿para cuándo tenemos que entregar el trabajo de Aritmancia?

Inmersa como estaba en sus propios pensamientos, la pregunta de Helen cogió a Lily por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó dejando de juguetear con el croissant que tenía delante.

Helen dio un respingo un tanto fastidiada antes de contestar.

-Que cuándo tenemos que entregar la redacción de Aritmancia que nos mandaron ayer.

-Ah, eso.-murmuró Lily volviendo a fijar la vista en su desayuno.-El viernes.

-¿El viernes?-se quejó la rubia.-¡Pero si tiene que ser una redacción larguísima!

-Venga...-murmuró Lily.-No seas exagerada.

-No soy exagerada. No me va a dar tiempo, ya lo verás. Y suspenderé Aritmancia.

Lily levantó de nuevo la vista de su plato y sonrió. Al parecer su amiga no pensaba cambiar nunca.

-¿Apelando a la compasión de los demás, Helen?

Lily y Helen dieron un pequeño salto en sus asientos al oír aquella voz por detrás. Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas y se giraron inmediatamente. En efecto, allí detrás estaba Chris, que aunque un tanto maltrecha todavía, estaba sonriente.

-He visto recibimientos más calurosos, chicas.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír guiñándoles un ojo.

-¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?-reaccionó al fin Lily. La verdad era que no se esperaba que dejaran salir a Chris tan pronto de la enfermería.

-Pues en estos momentos me preparo para desayunar.-contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Me hacéis un sitio?

Todavía con cara de sorpresa, Lily y Helen se echaron a un lado, dejándole sitio entre ellas dos.

-Supongo que al final me ha dejado salir de allí para no tener que soportarme más.-continuó la chica mientras se sentaba.-La técnica de ser una pesada funciona muchas veces.

-Pero ayer aún no estabas bien del todo y...-murmuró Helen mirando a Chris con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y se supone que hasta que no esté bien del todo me tengo que quedar allí encerrada?¡Ni pensarlo!-contestó la chica haciendo un ademán con la mano-Aunque aún cojee un poco, ya no me encuentro tan mal. Por cierto¿ya no queda zumo de calabaza?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Mulciber observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Chris Colleman. ¿Cómo podía ser que ya hubiera salido de la enfermería? Estaba seguro de que se pasaría allí una semana entera por lo menos.

-¿Estás mirando a la sangre sucia?-murmuró Rosier a su lado, entre dientes.

Mulciber asintió despacio, sin perder a la chica de vista.

-No me imaginaba que se recuperaría tan rápido, la verdad.-continuó Rosier.- La enfermera esa debe de ser realmente buena...

-O vosotros realmente malos lanzando imperdonables.

Los dos aludidos le dirigieron una mirada glacial a Snape, que los estaba observando con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

-¿Acaso tú lo hubieras hecho mejor, Severus?-silbó Mulciber mirándo al chico fijamente.

-Puede.- dijo Snape por toda respuesta, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Da gracias a que nos eres realmente útil, Snape.-refunfuñó Rosier, enfadado.-Porque el día en que dejes de serlo, un comentario como el que acabas de hacer te puede resultar muy caro.

Snape sonrió como si en lugar de amenazarle le hubieran dado los buenos días y continuó desayunando en silencio, ignorando las miradas de los otros dos. Al menos estos no hacían ademán de querer matarle cada vez que abría la boca, tal y como hacía Avery cuando hacía alguno de sus comentarios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

-¡Pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí!

Chris engulló el sorbo de café que estaba tomando y giró la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo es que ya te han dejado salir?-preguntó Sirius acercándose hacia allí, con James al lado.

-Insistencia.-contestó la chica cuando llegaron a su lado.

-¿Insististe para que te dejaran venir hoy a clase?¿Con Runas Antiguas a primera hora? Hay que ver lo rara que eres, Colleman...-bromeó Sirius.

-Te advierto, Black.-murmuró la chica levantando una ceja.- El hecho de que esté medio coja no significa que no pueda partirte la cara en el momento menos pensado.

Los dos chicos rieron sonoramente.

-Mientras le rompas la cara y no los brazos...-dijo James cuando acabó de reír.-Lo necesito para el partido del sábado.

-Y se supone que este tipejo es mi amigo...-murmuró Sirius intentando en vano fingir seriedad dirigiéndose hacia Chris.-Bueno, voy a comer algo. Nos vemos en clase¿vale?

-Cuidado no te atragantes con el desayuno.-sonrió Chris a modo de despedida.

-¡Muy simpática!.-contestó el chico cuando ya había empezado a caminar hacia donde estaban sentados Remus y Peter, unos asientos un poco más adelante.

-Hasta ahora, chicas.-se despidió James mirando de reojo a Lily, mientras empezada a caminar detrás de su amigo.

Una vez se hubieron ido los dos chicos, Chris les dirigió una mirada suspicaz a sus dos amigas, que estaban absortas desayunando en silencio.

-¿Y a qué se debe este autismo repentino en presencia de estos dos?-preguntó con una sonrisa dirigiéndose en especial a Lily.-Porque bueno, a los ataques de silencio de Helen delante de Black ya me he acostumbrado. Pero tú, Lily... ¿Es una moda o algo por el estilo y yo no me he enterado?

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada fría a Chris, que ni tan siquiera se inmutó.

-Esas pociones que te han estado dando han aumentado tu gracia¿no?- preguntó al fin con la misma frialdad.

Chris rió y continuó comiendo en silencio. Y es que cada vez tenía más claro lo que le ocurría a Lily, por mucho que ella intentase engañarse a sí misma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

A Sirius Black la clase de Runas Antiguas de esa mañana le traía sin cuidado. No es que no le interesara la asignatura que, aunque a veces se hacía bastante pesada, para él tenía su encanto. Simplemente, estaba mucho más entretenido pasándole notas a Melanie, sentada unas mesas por delante.

-Joder, Canuto.-murmuró entre dientes James, que estaba sentado a su lado.-¿No puedes ligar cuando se acabe la clase? Me estás poniendo de los nervios con tanto papelito y tanta miradita...

-No seas aguafiestas, James.-contestó Sirius sin mirarle, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Melanie, que le devolvió una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues al menos intenta que tu ligoteo no me moleste.-refunfuñó James ajustándose las gafas.- Estoy intentando seguir las explicaciones.

-Descuida, Don Irascible.

-Que te jodan.

Sirius soltó una risita por lo bajo al ver la reacción de James. Y es que, aunque estuviera mal reconocerlo, disfrutaba picando a James.

-Yo no me río.-le espetó James cuando vio que Sirius se estaba burlando de él.

Lejos de ponerse serio, a Sirius le entraron todavía más ganas de reírse, cosa que pareció enfadar aún más a su amigo, que, murmurando por lo bajo, fijó la vista en la pizarra con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesto a copiar las traducciones que acababan de corregir.

De repente, un pequeño trozo de pergamino cayó sobre el pupitre de James, proveniente de unos sitios un poco más atrás. El chico cogió el pergamino con cierta curiosidad. Dudaba mucho que fuera de Peter o Remus, sobre todo de éste último que desaprobaba por completo esas cosas en clase. James desplegó el pergamino cuidadosamente y lo miró. Una sola frase escrita en una letra que no le resultaba para nada familiar.

"_Siento interrumpir una agradable conversación entre amigotes, pero vuestro murmullo me está provocando un intenso dolor de cabeza. Si queréis hablar, hacedlo de un modo más silencioso. Pregúntale a Black; él tiene experiencia en esas cosas"_

James se giró hacia atrás, extrañado, intentando adivinar quien era el autor de aquella nota. No obstante, todos los alumnos parecían absortos copiando lo que había en la pizarra.

-¿No estabas tú tan interesado en seguir las explicaciones?

James volvió a girar la cabeza y miró a Sirius de reojo, un tanto molesto.

-Por tu culpa, alguien nos ha llamado la atención.-murmuró pasándole el trozo de pergamino disimuladamente.

Sirius leyó el contenido del pergamino y sonrió ampliamente, bajo la atenta mirada de un James un tanto contrariado. Después, devolviéndole el pergamino, el chico se giró y dirigió una mirada suspicaz en dirección hacia los pupitres de más al fondo del aula.

-¿Qué haces?-murmuró James.-Nos van a quitar puntos si continúas haciendo el payaso.

-Mirar a la autora de tan agradable anónimo, Cornamenta.-murmuró el chico sin dejar de mirar hacia el fondo de la clase.

James imitó el gestó de Sirius y dirigió la vista hacia allí. En efecto, no le costó distinguir a una Chris Colleman concentrada en su pergamino que evidentemente estaba intentando contener la risa.

-¡Miss Simpatía! –llamó Sirius en un murmullo.

La chica levantó la cabeza y les dedicó una mirada picara.

-¿Notitas?-preguntó Sirius.

-Callaos de una vez.-susurró la chica.

-Marimandona.-murmuró el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

-Capullo.-contestó la chica devolviéndole una sonrisa sarcástica y levantándole el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

Sirius le devolvió el gesto antes de volver a girarse en dirección a la pizarra, bajo la atenta mirada de un James que parecía estar pasándoselo de lo más bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Melanie miraba a la pizarra fijamente con expresión seria. No obstante, no estaba siguiendo en absoluto el ritmo de las explicaciones. Simplemente, miraba al frente, pensativa y enfadada desde que se había girado en dirección a Sirius y lo había encontrado hablando precisamente con ella. Con Colleman.

No es que tuviera miedo de que su ex-cuñada le _robara_ a Sirius. Ella sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible ya que, si de algo estaba segura, era que Sirius jamás salía con chicas como ella. Pero aún así no le hacía ninguna gracia que el chico hablase con ella y, mucho menos, que entablasen amistad. Nunca se habían soportado la una a la otra, en especial desde que ella se puso a salir con Vincent. Y esto se había agravado aún más cuando dejó al chico... Entonces, la cosa pasó de ser una guerra encubierta llena de indirectas y aparentes buenas formas a convertirse en una auténtica batalla campal entre las dos chicas. Todavía recordaba los últimos meses de quinto, en los que ninguna de las dos perdía oportunidad para atacar o ridiculizar a la otra, disciplina esta última que Chris llegó a dominar a la perfección, sobre todo en clase, cosa que había hecho que la mayoría de Hogwarts acabase por considerar a Melanie como la típica _guapa-tonta_. Una fama que jamás había conseguido quitarse de encima desde entonces.

Y mirando fijamente a la pizarra, llena de runas que no entendía, Melanie juró que no iba a dejar que _su_ Sirius hiciese buenas migas con _esa_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Regulus estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Durante tres días había pasado todo su tiempo libre metido en la Sección Prohibida, examinando de cabo a rabo todos los libros que creía que podían resultarle útiles para poder hacer visible lo que había escrito en aquel viejo anuario que el sábado había cogido del despacho de McGonagall. Pero no había encontrado absolutamente nada de provecho.

Por si fuera poco, Bellatrix le había enviado una lechuza aquella misma mañana, anunciando que ese sábado por la noche volverían a encontrarse. Regulus estaba seguro de que a Bellatrix no le bastaría sólo con el libro sin haber revelado antes su contenido. Y, aunque fueran primos, el chico no estaba nada seguro de lo que podía ocurrirle si el sábado por la noche no se presentaba ante ella con unos resultados satisfactorios.

Con un bufido de fastidio, Regulus volvió a ojear el libro que tenía delante, sin encontrar nada que pudiera serle de utilidad. Después, cerró el libro con brusquedad intentando reprimir con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de lanzarlo contra la pared. Cansado, escondió la cara entre sus manos en un gesto desesperado. A ese paso, estaba seguro de que no obtendría ningún resultado favorable antes del sábado. Y eso posiblemente le costaría su reputación dentro del grupo de Lord Voldemort, estaba seguro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

James dejó caer el agua caliente de una de las duchas de los vestuarios sobre su cuerpo, agotado. El entrenamiento de esa tarde, había dejado patente que se avecinaba el primer partido de la temporada. Contra Ravenclaw, nada menos, el mejor equipo del colegio en esos momentos. Quizás por eso, James había intensificado de una manera atroz los entrenamientos durante esa semana.

No obstante, el chico albergaba serias dudas sobre si Gryffindor podría llegar a estar a la altura de sus contrincantes el sábado. No es que el equipo fuera malo, aunque podía mejorar. Y eso, comparado con el potencial de Ravenclaw, no auguraba nada bueno. Además, si a eso se le sumaba la falta de experiencia de Owen como guardián...

Con un suspiro, el chico cerró el agua, se ató una toalla a la cintura y salió de la ducha dispuesto a cambiarse. Fuera de las duchas, sólo había una persona.

-Vaya, Sirius...-murmuró un tanto sorprendido al encontrarse a su amigo ya duchado y vestido.-Qué rapidez...

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hoy tengo algo de prisa. He quedado con Melanie ahora.

-Entiendo...-murmuró James mientras se ponía los pantalones.- Y tú como buen cabellero que eres no puedes llegar ni un minuto tarde...

-Dice que quiere hablar conmigo...-dijo Sirius entre dientes, con aire de preocupación.

-¿Hablar contigo?-se extrañó James.- ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Casanova?

-¿Yo?-preguntó el chico, girándose hacia James.-Esta vez te juro que no he hecho nada... Que yo sepa, vamos...

Por toda respuesta, James se encogió de hombros mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

-Tanta confianza en mí me abruma, James.-dijo Sirius con cara de fastidio.-Bueno, yo me largo. Si encima llego tarde...

-Venga, no te pongas así, _Don Irascible_-bromeó James mientras Sirius recogía sus cosas.-Y, por cierto, buena suerte, porque cuando una chica te dice eso de _"tenemos que hablar"_ ...

-Ya te cuento.-contestó Sirius dirigiéndose hacia la salida de los vestuarios.- Hasta luego.

James observó a su amigo por unos instantes y sonrió. Sirius no sería Sirius sin sus típicos líos de faldas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Lily entró en la Sala Común decidida a no hacer absolutamente nada hasta la hora de la cena. Desde que habían acabado las clases, la chica se había enfrascado en la biblioteca dispuesta no sólo a hacer los deberes del día, sino también a terminar el trabajo de Aritmancia que tenían que entregar el viernes. Y como era de suponer, sólo había tenido mientras sus dos amigas hacían las tareas del día. Después, se había quedado sola, pues Chris no tenía que hacer el trabajo y a Helen, simplemente, no le apetecía.

-Hola Chris.-saludó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su butaca favorita.

-Hola aplicada.-contestó la chica levantando la vista de la novela que estaba leyendo.-¿Cansada y con sentimientos de odio profundo hacia todo lo que tenga ver con la Aritmancia?

-Completamente.-sonrió Lily.- Por cierto¿dónde está Helen?

Chris levantó una ceja antes de contestar.

-¿A qué no lo sabes?

-No, la verdad.-contestó Lily dirigiéndole una mirada de interés a su amiga.

-Pues yo tampoco.-respondió ésta con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ja, ja, ja, Chris.-refunfuñó la pelirroja, a la cual le ponía de los nervios que su amiga le tomara el pelo.-Lo dicho, tu estancia en la enfermería ha contribuido a aumentar tu ya de por sí _excesiva_ gracia.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.-sonrió.- En serio, no tengo ni idea de dónde se ha metido. Se ha ido hace un rato y todavía no ha vuelto.

-Muy típico de ella. Irse sin decir nada...-murmuró Lily fijando la vista en el fuego.

-Bah... déjala.-dijo Chris haciendo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia.- Estará ligando con Black o algo por el estilo.

Lily sonrió ante la broma. Iba a contestar algo cuando el ruido de la puerta de la Sala Común al abrirse les interrumpió.

-¿Lily Evans?-preguntó de pronto la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

-Sí.-contestó la aludida levantándose automáticamente.-Estoy aquí, Profesora.

La mujer se acercó hacia donde estaban con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

-Traigo esto para ti.-le dijo dándole un sobre.-Es para una reunión de profesores junto con los prefectos y los dos Premios Anuales. Por cierto... ¿no está Potter por aquí?

-Creo que no...-murmuró Lily mientras cogía el sobre.-Al menos yo no le he visto.

-Pues vas a hacerme un favor¿de acuerdo?-dijo la mujer extendiéndole otro sobre.-¿Podrías darle esto cuando venga?

-Por supuesto.-contestó la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras recogía el otro sobre. Y es que no le apetecía lo más mínimo tener que darle NADA a Potter.

-Muy bien entonces.-contestó la mujer que, en esos momentos, pareció reparar en que Chris estaba sentada allí mismo.-Vaya, Colleman... Ya me habían dicho que habías salido de la enfermería. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor, profesora.-contestó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me alegro.-dijo la mujer.-De todas maneras, cuídate.

-Gracias.

McGonagall esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina a Chris, que la estaba observando con aire divertido.

-Si estás pensando lo que creo, ni se te ocurra hacer ningún comentario al respecto¿entendido?-la reprendió enfadada, volviéndose a sentar en la butaca mientras miraba con cara de fastidio el sobre que tenía que darle a James Potter.

-¡A sus órdenes!-contestó la chica divertida.-Aunque que no diga nada no significa que no piense...

-¡Cierra el pico!-le gritó Lily desde su asiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO 

Los tres chicos dieron un pequeño salto ante el portazo que acababa de dar Sirius al entrar en la habitación.

-Joder... Me has asustado...-murmuró Peter entre dientes.

-Vaya¿hoy estás sensible, Colagusano?-preguntó Sirius dedicándole una mirada glacial mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Remus miró a Sirius levantando una ceja, cosa que imitó también James, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era evidente que la charla con Melanie no le había ido muy bien. Y conociéndole, lo mejor sería esperar a que se calmara un poco si no querían acabar enzarzados en una gran discusión con el chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Vincent miró por la ventana de la habitación que le habían dado en el Caldero Chorreante, ausente. Pese a que ya era muy tarde y el día siguiente se le antojaba duro, por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, el chico estaba demasiado nervioso para dormir. Y eso era paradójico, pues no tenía previsto hacer nada fuera de lo normal al día siguiente (tan sólo asistir a clase y arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes en el Callejón Diagon) y esa misma tarde había recibido una lechuza de su hermana anunciándole que ya había salido de la enfermería y que se encontraba mucho mejor.

Estaba ensimismado, mirando las luces de Londres, cuando una sensación extraña se apoderó de él. Era como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación. Instintivamente, el chico sacó la varita de su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta con un gesto ágil y rápido. Y en efecto, no estaba solo. Allí mismo, cerca de la cama, un fénix plateado le miraba con interés. El chico se acercó unos pasos... ¿Qué hacía un _patronus_ en su habitación?

-El sábado a las siete de la tarde, la Orden se reunirá, chico.

Vincent dio un paso hacia atrás, impactado por el efecto de encontrarse con un patronus hablándole con la voz de Albus Dumbledore.

-En Dumfries.-continuó el patronus.- Más concretamente en el número 77 de Queen Street. La reunión será importante, por tanto esperamos contar contigo.

Vincent asintió contrariado. Se sentía un tanto ridículo hablando con un fénix con la voz del director de Hogwarts.

-Y por cierto, intenta ser puntual.-dijo el fénix, antes de desvanecerse ante sus narices.

Aún perplejo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Vincent se rascó la cabeza y sonrió al recordar a Dumbledore en el despacho advirtiéndole de que _era un fénix._ Sin duda, los de la Orden del Fénix eran ingeniosos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el modo de comunicarse entre ellos se hiciera mediante los patronus. Seguro, sencillo e inteligente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Después de ojear _El Profeta_ en busca de alguna que otra noticia _interesante_ que no existía aquella mañana, Chris decidió por fin empezar a desayunar antes de que Lily, que estaba sentada justo enfrente de ella y ya estaba empezando a mirarla nerviosa, se pusiera pesada con lo de que no le iba a dar tiempo ni a beberse un zumo de calabaza.

-Ya te he dicho que no había nada.-le dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño nada más cerró el periódico.- Si encima que llegas tarde, te entretienes, no tendrás tiempo a nada.

-Tranquila Lily.-sonrió Chris antes de hincarle el diente a una tostada con mantequilla.-Ya estoy acostumbrada a tragarme el desayuno en cinco minutos. De hecho, creo que el día que no lo haga así me va a sentar mal o algo por el estilo.

-Ya...

Chris le dirigió una mirada a Helen, que estaba sentada al lado de Lily mirando la escena divertida mientras se bebía una taza de café con leche. Pero de pronto, el rostro de la rubia cambió y adoptó una sonrisa demasiado forzada. Chris levantó una ceja extrañada y, a continuación miró a Lily, que en esos momentos estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Chris con una expresión impasible.

-Hola Black.-murmuró al fin la pelirroja.

Chris articuló una disimulada sonrisa en dirección a Helen que, al percatarse, no pudo contener cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-Así que ahora vamos por detrás¿eh?- dijo al fin la chica girándose hacia Sirius, que estaba de pie justo detrás de ella.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a Historia?-preguntó.

-¿Y tú que crees?

-Pues o nos vamos ya o no llegamos.-dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.- Ya sé que a ti eso de la puntualidad no te va, pero...

-A ti tampoco te van otras cosas y no digo nada.-le cortó Chris, un tanto molesta.

-¿Otras cosas?- preguntó el chico acercándose a ella con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Cómo qué?

Chris le dirigió una mirada glacial pensando si decirle alguna lindeza de las suyas o qué.

-No me hagas contestar a eso, Black.-refunfuñó finalmente levantándose de su asiento.- Si quieres que nos vayamos, nos vamos y punto.

Sirius se apartó dejándole paso sin perder esa sonrisa que tanto estaba incomodando a Chris. Y fue entonces cuando se percató una mirada fugaz del chico hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Chris miró de reojo hacia allí disimuladamente y se encontró con lo que esperaba: una Melanie que a duras penas podía contener su rabia mientras intentaba en vano disimular que estaba concentrada en su desayuno.

Chris le dedicó una mirada glacial a Sirius, que no pareció percatarse de ello. Si ese mentecato creía que podía utilizarla a ella para darle celos a Melanie, precisamente, la llevaba clara. Él no sabía con quién estaba jugando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Sirius estaba extrañado por la actitud tan a la defensiva de Chris. No es que los otros días sus conversaciones fueran relajadas y tranquilas, pero normalmente todo discurría en un ambiente de broma. Y pese a que se había esforzado para que ese día fuese igual que los demás, tan sólo había conseguido un par de contestaciones, bastante bordes por cierto, por parte de su compañera cada vez que había abierto la boca durante el trayecto desde el Gran Comedor.

En silencio, los dos chicos entraron en el aula de Historia de la Magia, en la que sólo faltaban ellos dos, y se dirigieron hacia sus pupitres habituales.

A Sirius no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que les lanzó Mary Baddock, la única Slytherin de la clase, cuando se sentaron. Intentando ignorarla, el chico empezó a sacar sus cosas. No obstante, el sepulcral silencio que reinaba entre Chris y él, permitió que oyera a la Slytherin susurrar algo a su compañera sobre _la maldita sangre sucia. _Y otra cosa podía soportar Sirius Black, pero no que le insultasen en la cara.

-¡Baddock!-la llamó mirándola con intenso odio.

La aludida se volvió hacia él con cara de haber sido pillada haciendo una buena trastada. Sirius entrecerró los ojos y continuó escrutándola de manera intimidante.

-¿Qué?-murmuró al fin ella intentando fingir normalidad.

-¿Ocurre algo?-siseó sin ni siquiera pestañear.

-N...no...no, nada.-dudó Baddock por unos instantes.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de murmurar un escueto "mejor" entre dientes y fijar la vista en su compañera, que permanecía a su lado impasible con la mirada fijada en la pizarra aún vacía.

-No hacía falta andarse con amenazas, Black.-refunfuñó ella cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

Sirius se quedó perplejo. Esa era la última respuesta que se esperaba de Chris Colleman,

-Te ha insultado, por si no lo sabías.-murmuró molesto.

-Ya...-mascullo Chris.-Y tú, como siempre, tienes que ir metiendo las narices en todo¿no?

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa, Colleman?-preguntó Sirius sin poder ocultar su enfado.

-A mí no me pasa nada.-contestó la chica clavándole una mirada glacial.-Pero sé defenderme solita. Así que si al _señor-súper-héroe-defensor-de-los-débiles_ no le importa, te agradecería que no volvieras a meterte donde no te llaman¿vale?

Sirius tensó la mandíbula, intentando contenerse.

-Que te jodan.-mumuró al final con voz ronca, justo antes de que el Profesor Binns hiciera su entrada en el aula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

-Tendrás que dárselo alguna vez¿no?-masculló Helen mientras metía el libro de Aritmancia en la mochila.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-murmuró Lily guardando también sus cosas.

-Pues creo que ahora sería el momento oportuno, antes de que vayamos a Pociones.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa inocente.

Lily lanzó un suspiro. Helen tenía razón. Además, sólo era ir y darle el sobre que le había dado McGonagall el día antes. Así que, sin mediar palabra con su amiga, que la estaba observando interrogante, sacó el sobre de su mochila y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia donde estaba James Potter, que como sus amigos, estaba recogiendo sus cosas apresurado para poder llegar a tiempo a la mazmorra de Pociones.

-Hola, Potter.-saludó la chica con frialdad cuando se hubo acercado.

El chico levantó la vista y la miró un tanto contrariado.

-Hola.

-McGonagall me ha dado esto para ti.-continuó ella con el mismo tono de monotonía mientras le extendía el sobre.-Es para una reunión.

El chico le cogió el sobre esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Cómo la de la otra vez?-preguntó mirándola intensamente.

-Ahora también con los profesores.-masculló Lily, incómoda por la mirada del chico.

-Ah, de acuerdo.-murmuró James sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya, que si no llegaré tarde a Pociones.-dijo la chica intentando disimular cierto tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

James le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y se despidió de ella con un gesto con la mano. Inmediatamente, Lily se giró dispuesta a desaparecer lo más pronto posible de delante de James. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente la mera presencia del chico cerca de ella, le ponía muy incómoda. Y estaba segura de que no era por esa animadversión que había tenido por él desde hacía unos cursos. Ahora era diferente. Simplemente, James Potter había desarrollado una extraña capacidad para ponerla nerviosa. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Oye, Evans.-le llamó por detrás James. A Lily le dio un vuelco el estómago y se giró con cara de pocos amigos hacia él.- Si te parece bien, ya quedaremos para ir juntos¿vale?

-Ya veremos.-pensó ella. Aunque cuando vio la sonrisa de James, la chica supo que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Pues ya hablamos.-contestó el chico sin poder disimular su alegría.

Sin contestar nada, Lily se volvió a dar la vuelta y reanudó su marcha en dirección a Helen, que la estaba esperando en la puerta, mucho más rápido que antes. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

-Soy feliz, Canuto.-murmuró James ensimismado mirando por la ventana de la Sala Común, ausente, sin hacer ni caso de los deberes de Transformaciones que tenía delante.

-Ni que te hubiera pedido que te cases con ella...-masculló Sirius entre dientes.

James lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios y se encogió de hombros.

-Pero se trata de Lily Evans. Y el hecho de que no me haya mandado a freír espárragos ya es un gran avance.

-Pues no sé si felicitarte o darte el pésame por eso.-dijo Sirius seriamente.-No hay quién entienda a las tías...

James frunció el ceño, contrariado.

-No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero a ti la charla de Melanie te ha puesto de una mala leche increíble.

-Si sólo fuera Melanie...-murmuró Sirius, distraído.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-preguntó James mirando de repente a Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.- Casanova ha vuelto a las andadas¿me equivoco?

-Tu mente enfermiza te juega malas pasadas, Cornamenta.-murmuró Sirius dirigiéndole una mirada glacial.-Hablo en general: las tías deberían venir con un manual de instrucciones.

-Ya...-sonrió James cruzándose de brazos, sin creer nada de lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.

-¿Y ahora vas a dejarme terminar los deberes de una puñetera vez, James?-preguntó Sirius enfadado al ver la actitud de James.

El aludido le dedicó otra sonrisa pícara y se enfrascó también en la redacción que tenían que presentar para el día siguiente. Definitivamente, Sirius Black era un caso perdido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Como todos las tardes de esa semana, Regulus entró en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, dispuesto a registrar todos y cada uno de los libros que le quedaban por ver. No obstante, el chico ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar algo útil, aunque la idea de tener que entregarle el anuario en blanco a Bellatrix no le hiciera demasiada gracia. Y es que faltaban poco más de veinticuatro horas para el encuentro con su prima y aún no había obtenido ningún resultado.

Después de dejar sus cosas sobra la mesa que había estado utilizando durante toda la semana, Regulus se dirigió con actitud derrotada hacia las estanterías que tantas veces había revisado. Como un autómata, registró los títulos de los libros, cogió algunos que aún no había examinado y los dejó pesadamente sobre su mesa.

-¿Black?

Regulus empalideció al oír aquella voz detrás de él. No obstante, intentando actuar con naturalidad, el chico esbozó una sonrisa educada y se dio la vuelta.

-Buenas tardes, Profesora McGonagall.

La mujer le escrutó de arriba a abajo, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. Regulus notó como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Es extraño ver a un alumno por aquí.

-Tengo el permiso del Profesor Slughorn, si quiero verlo.-contestó el chico intentando no parecer estar muy a la defensiva.

-Oh, no, no hace falta.-contestó la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad.-¿Y qué estás consultando, si no es indiscreción?

Regulus tragó saliva disimuladamente antes de contestar tranquilamente.

-Hechizos. Quiero ampliar algunas explicaciones.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y, sin contestar nada, reanudó su marcha. No obstante, a Regulus no le pasó desapercibida la mirada fugaz que dedicó a los libros que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.

Cuando la perdió de vista, el chico se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla, derrotado. Precisamente tenía que toparse con McGonagall... Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que la mujer no sospechase nada extraño, porque sino, estaba perdido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado la cosa. En el próximo capítulo, partido de quidditch y de _reuniones que nos vamos: que si la de la Orden del Fénix, la de Regulus con nuestra _querida_ Bellatrix y la de Lily y James..._

_Comentarios, tomatazos, críticas, sugerencias (aunque la trama principal del fic está pensada, siempre se pueden incluir detalles), etc. a los reviews, please! Así que a darle al _Go

_¡Besotes grandes a todas (y todos, por si hay algún chico por ahí) ¡ XD_


	8. Partidos, reuniones y misiones 1

_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, esta vez con la mitad del Capítulo 8. Antes de que a nadie se le ocurra echarme a los leones, he de aclarar que finalmente he decidido dividir el capítulo en dos partes, porque si no, la cosa se alargaba demasiado..._

_En segundo lugar, agradecer a los que seguís el fic, en especial a las que os animáis a hacer algún comentario: _Leithian _(me alegra un montón que te guste la historia, de verdad_), Dubhesigrid _y_ Saiyury11.

_Y por ahora, nada más... ¡a leer el capítulo!_

**CAPÍTULO 8: PARTIDOS, REUNIONES Y MISIONES ( I )**

Regulus abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Estaba empapado en sudor y temblaba hasta tal punto que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiera jurado que tenía fiebre. Respirando profundamente, el chico intentó tranquilizarse. Sólo había sido un sueño; una horrible pesadilla en la que se habían mezclado imágenes de Bellatrix enfurecida porque no había conseguido desvelar los secretos del anuario, de McGonagall y Dumbledore acusándolo del robo y de sus padres reprochándole su inutilidad. Pero al fin y al cabo sólo había sido una mala pasada de su mente preocupada y agobiada por la situación.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus compañeros, Regulus se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación. Con delicadeza extrema, el chico cerró la puerta tras de sí, abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó la cara con agua helada, intentando en vano quitar de su mente aquellas horribles visiones.

Con un suspiro, Regulus se miró en el espejo, pensativo. Esas últimas semanas no habían sido nada buenas y eso se veía perfectamente reflejado en su imagen. Aparte de un gesto de evidente preocupación, tenía unas profundas ojeras y una palidez un tanto enfermiza, resaltada, aún más, por los oscuros mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre su frente.

Primero había sido Sirius, que se había enterado de todo. Después, su incapacidad por encontrar un hechizo capaz de desvelar el contenido del anuario y su encuentro con McGonagall en la Sección Prohibida. Y a eso se sumaba aquella horrible sensación en la boca del estómago que parecía gritarle a los cuatro vientos que el encuentro con Bellatrix, para el que faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas, no iba a ir demasiado bien si no era capaz de encontrar nada en las escasas horas que le quedaban.

Y en medio de la noche, todavía con aquel ligero temblor y con las ideas confusas, Regulus sintió unas ganas enormes de huir de todo aquello que amenazaba con volverle loco, tal y como había hecho Sirius tiempo atrás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No era muy habitual que el director de Hogwarts y una profesora estuvieran reunidos a las dos de la madrugada, y mucho menos si esa reunión había empezado hacía cuatro horas.

-Siento decírtelo, Albus.-murmuró la Profesora McGonagall con preocupación aunque convencida.-Pero tu propuesta no me convence en absoluto.

Dumbledore suspiró y observó detenidamente a la mujer. Pese a que normalmente siempre le prestaba un apoyo incondicional en todo, el hombre era consciente de que cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja a la Profesora McGonagall era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Venga, Minerva..-dijo al fin.-Sabes que es bueno. Muy bueno. Tú sabes mucho mejor que yo que es así. Y además está dispuesto a arriesgar.

-Por supuesto que es bueno.-contestó la mujer un tanto airada.-Era uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor, de su promoción. Y no hace falta que me recuerdes su valentía; es un Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza, Albus. Pero no tiene nada de experiencia en todo esto.

-Pero aunque no tenga experiencia, es muy inteligente. Tú misma lo has dicho antes.-respondió el director con parsimonia.- Y por eso mismo estoy convencido de que será capaz de actuar con prudencia.

-Precisamente de prudencia es de lo único que carece, Albus. –le cortó la mujer.-Es un temerario.

Dumbledore clavó sus profundos ojos azules en McGonagall, que al parecer pensaba continuar en sus trece, intentando con todas sus fuerzas disimular su incipiente enfado.

-Aunque sea cierto que es un temerario sin experiencia ninguna, Minerva.-dijo al fin sin perder la sonrisa.-Creo que no nos queda otra opción.

-¡Hay muchas otras personas en la Orden dispuestas a hacerlo, Albus!-exclamó la mujer indignada.

-Pero si nuestras sospechas sobre quién robó la lista son ciertas-empezó a decir el hombre sin dejar de observar a su interlocutora, que se había ruborizado ligeramente al oír sus palabras.- Voldemort y el resto de los mortífagos sabrían quienes son todos los miembros de la Orden... Todos excepto él, que no llegó a ser apuntado. Y es de vital importancia para esta misión no levantar sospechas.

-Entiendo...-murmuró la mujer con la mirada perdida. Dumbledore la observó. No parecía demasiado convencida aunque estaba seguro de que había conseguido que claudicara.-Pero aunque lo haga, necesitará algo de entrenamiento antes.

-Por supuesto, Minerva.-contestó el hombre sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.-Yo mismo me encargaré de ello.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada al respecto.

-Por cierto, Albus.-dijo al cabo de unos instantes.-¿Qué hay de Regulus Black?

Dumbledore borró inmediatamente la sonrisa y su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse.

-Hablaré con él.-murmuró.-Aunque no sé si servirá de mucho. Además, no tenemos pruebas para acusarle de nada.-el hombre dio un suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de su butaca.-Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarlo muy de cerca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todavía faltaba más de media hora para que el insistente ruido del despertador de Peter despertase al resto de sus compañeros. No obstante, James ya llevaba un buen rato despierto, tanto que ya se había duchado y vestido. Pensativo, el chico se sentó sobre su cama y miró a Sirius, que dormía como un lirón en la cama de al lado. James sonrió al verle. La verdad es que envidiaba la capacidad que tenía su mejor amigo por no ponerse nervioso ante prácticamente nada. Al contrario que James, él jamás había pasado ninguna noche en vela por culpa de un examen o por un partido de quidditch importante. Siempre tranquilo y convencido de que las cosas saldrían exactamente como él tenía pensado que ocurrieran. Una actitud que, aquella mañana en especial, James no compartía en absoluto.

A cada minuto que pasaba, James estaba más y más convencido de que iban a recibir una monumental paliza a manos de Ravenclaw en aquel primer partido. No es que Gryffindor tuviera un mal equipo. Al contrario, por separado eran casi todos buenos. Pero les faltaba juego en equipo. Y ese era precisamente su punto débil. Y mucho más si se comparaban con Ravenclaw, cuyos jugadores parecían actuar como uno solo en todos los partidos.

James lanzó un suspiro casi inaudible y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Que iban a perder era casi una certeza absoluta, pero al menos iban a quedar de la mejor manera posible a ojos de la afición. Aunque de eso tuviera que encargarse él solito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿No vas a ir a ver el partido, Black?-se sorprendió Wilkes al oír las palabras de Regulus.-Será todo un festival... Sobre todo por lo "bien parados" que saldrán los de Gryffindor...

Regulus le miró fríamente mientras acababa de masticar en silencio la tostada que tenía en las manos.

-Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que ver a una panda de patosos perder, Wilkes.-contestó al fin haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

-Jamás te has perdido un partido.-insistió el aludido, extrañado.

-Pero los demás partidos tenían algo de emoción. Este pinta bastante aburrido...-sonrió Regulus, intentando disimular su creciente nerviosismo ante la insistencia de su compañero.

-Bueno, lo que tú quieras...-murmuró Wilkes.-Pero luego no te voy a contar nada sobre lo mal que lo han pasado los leoncitos.

-Tranquilo, ya me lo imagino por adelantado...

Wilkes le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó con su desayuno, aparentemente convencido por la pobre excusa que le había dado. Regulus también continuó con su desayuno. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ir a ver ese partido. No por ver perder a Gryffindor, como Wilkes, sino porque el hecho de poder ir hubiera significado no tener que pasarse otra mañana encerrado en la biblioteca intentando cumplir, seguramente en vano, la misión que le habían encargado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus miró a James y a Sirius intentando contener una sonrisa divertida. James estaba pálido y tenía el semblante tan serio que cualquiera hubiera jurado que estaba en un funeral. Aparte de monosílabos, no había dicho absolutamente nada durante todo el desayuno y parecía haber perdido el apetito. Y es que James no podía evitar ponerse sumamente nervioso cada vez que tenía un partido.

Por su parte, Sirius presentaba una estampa completamente diferente a la de su amigo. El chico estaba tan relajado como si después tuvieran que irse a una clase Transformaciones o a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y además, estaba comiendo como una lima, fiel a su costumbre.

-Si continuas zampando así.-murmuró James a su lado, rompiendo su silencio.-La escoba no va a poder levantarte.

-Venga, Cornamenta...- sonrió Sirius después de tragar lo que estaba masticando.-No seas aguafiestas... Ya sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día... Y tú deberías comer algo más.

-No tengo hambre. Y además ya es hora de que nos vayamos.-respondió el chico secamente.-Por cierto, tienes chocolate en los dientes.

Sirius borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de su cara y se apresuró a limpiarse la boca. Por su parte, James se levantó de su silla y, sin esperar a Sirius, empezó a caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

-Tranquilos, ya sabéis que se pone insoportable antes de todos los partidos.-dijo Sirius a sus amigos, antes de dar un último sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.-Bueno, yo me largo ya, porque con el genio que tiene, seguro que me arranca la cabeza si llego tarde.

-Suerte.-dijo Remus a modo de despedida.

-¡Sirius!-le llamó Peter antes de que el chico empezara a caminar.- Machacadlos.

-No lo dudes.-contestó Sirius empezando a caminar en tono autosuficiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Quieres adelantar, Chris?-preguntó Helen empezando a ponerse nerviosa ante la parsimonia con la que su amiga estaba desayunando.

-Venga, no me agobies. Hoy es sábado.- contestó Chris encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle un nuevo bocado a su tostada.

-Pero vamos a llegar tarde al partido.-respondió la rubia enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

-Helen tiene razón Chris.-dijo Lily en tono paciente.

Chris, levantó una ceja y sonrió de tal manera que a Lily se le revolvió todo el desayuno en el estómago. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para saber que el comentario que vendría después de aquella sonrisa no iba a gustarle demasiado.

-¿Y cómo es que, precisamente ahora, os ha entrado esa repentina afición por el quidditch?-preguntó en un tono como el que hubiera usado para preguntar la hora.

-Siempre nos ha gustado...-murmuró Helen entre dientes.

-Sí, claro...-contestó Chris mirándola divertida.-Por eso hasta el año pasado os tenía que arrastrar para que vinierais a ver los partidos conmigo... Hay que ver... El quidditch levanta pasiones...

Helen bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Por su parte, Lily intentó morderse la lengua ante la insinuación de su amiga, que no le gustaba en absoluto por lo que a ella respectaba.

-Bueno¿vas a venir al partido o qué?-dijo al fin la pelirroja con sequedad.

-¿Cómo no iba a ir?.¿Y perderme la actuación de los cazadores y los golpeadores de nuestro equipo? Ni hablar.- contestó la chica con aquel tono casual que había estado empleando hasta entonces.

Lily iba a reprocharle algo, cuando Helen la interrumpió.

-Pues entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya si queremos coger un buen sitio.-dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Lily cerró la boca e imitó a Helen no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Chris, que aún permanecía sentada observándolas, divertida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Como ya os he dicho, debemos evitar en la medida de lo posible que se acerquen demasiado al área de portería. Ya sabéis que eso sería un tanto casi seguro por su parte...-dijo James, concentrado.-¿Entendido?

El resto del equipo asintió.

-Bien, entonces coged vuestras escobas y preparaos.-continuó el chico revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo.- Vamos a salir ya.

Todos obedecieron las órdenes de James y esperaron unos segundos, inmóviles, antes de salir al terreno de juego. El campo estaba a rebosar de gente. Todo el colegio, no sólo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, parecía expectante ante el primer partido de quidditch del curso.

James miró hacia las gradas donde estaban los Gryffindor con expresión grave y volvió a revolverse el pelo de manera inconsciente. Ojalá no los decepcionaran demasiado. Con paso firme, se dirigió hacia el centro del campo, donde ya estaban el Señor Styles, el instructor de vuelo y árbitro de los partidos de quidditch del colegio, y Martha Perkins, la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw, que le dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente cuando le vio acercarse.

-Muy bien, chicos.-dijo Styles cuando James se situó a su lado.-Saludaos.

Los dos capitanes se estrecharon la mano dedicándose sendas sonrisas un tanto desafiantes.

-Recordad que quiero juego limpio. ¡Que empiece el partido!-exclamó Styles justo antes de ponerse el silbato en la boca y pitar el comienzo.

Todos los jugadores montaron sus escobas y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia sus posiciones iniciales.

-Oye, Cornamenta...-dijo Sirius cuando pasó por el lado de James.- Tengo la impresión de que esto no nos va a ir tan mal como te imaginas.

-¡Ojalá tengas razón!-le gritó James dedicándole a su amigo una sonrisa no demasiado convencida mientras se dirigía hacia el centro del campo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquella mañana, la biblioteca del colegio estaba vacía por completo. Todo el mundo, incluidos los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff, estaban viendo el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Todos menos Regulus que, como de costumbre, entró en la biblioteca, dejó sus cosas en su mesa habitual y se dirigió directamente hacia las estanterías de los libros de hechizos con aire derrotado. Estaba terriblemente cansado y harto de aquella situación. Y el jaleo que provenía del campo de quidditch no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.

Ya apenas le quedaban libros por ojear y dudaba que justo ahora encontrara algo que le sirviera. Y aquella idea le ponía de los nervios.

Intentando en vano hacer caso omiso del alboroto que venía del exterior, Regulus escogió meticulosamente cuatro libros y los llevó a su mesa dispuesto a examinarlos de arriba a abajo, aunque sin demasiada esperanza. No obstante, sabía que no podía rendirse en ese momento y que tenía que aprovechar al máximo las escasas horas que le quedaban para el encuentro con Bellatrix. Y eso mismo era lo que iba a hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Mierda, Owen!-gritó Sirius después de desviar con furia una bludger cuando Ravenclaw marcó su cuarto tanto en poco tiempo.- ¡¿Es que estás ciego?!

El guardián de Gryffindor le dedicó una mirada glacial a Sirius mientras recogía la quaffle, aunque no contestó.

-Joder, Sirius...-James se había acercado por detrás a su amigo.-Está nervioso... Sólo falta que tú vayas restregándole por la cara lo mal que lo hace...

James no esperó la contestación de Sirius y se dirigió veloz hacia donde Owen iba a lanzar la quaffle. El chico cogió la pelota con agilidad y salió zigzagueando como una exhalación hacia el otro extremo del campo, en dirección a los aros de Ravenclaw, seguido muy de cerca por la Hannah Quirke, una de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw. Agobiado por la situación, James le pasó la quaffle a Susan Upton. La chica continuó su avance hacia el área de Ravenclaw, esquivando con habilidad una bludger que iba dirigida directamente hacia ella. No obstante, el acoso de dos de los cazadores de Ravenclaw, que la estaban marcando desde que había recogido la quaffle, hizo que la chica decidiese volver a pasar la pelota a James, que era el que estaba mejor situado.

La maniobra de la chica pareció coger por sorpresa a los Ravenclaw, que esperaban que Upton optara por intentar marcarles un tanto directamente, mientras que James recogía la quaffle y la lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia los aros de Ravenclaw. El guardián, Ray McLean, también sorprendido por la rápida estrategia, no pudo más que lanzarse de manera demasiado perecipitada hacia el aro derecho, mientras que la quaffle entró limpiamente en el aro central.

Un enorme grito de alegría salió de las gradas de Gryffindor, mientras que James se paseaba con su escoba por delante de ellos, celebrando el gol. Había marcado los primeros diez puntos para su equipo.

Con un gesto furioso, el guardián de Ravenclaw lanzó la quaffle directamente a las manos de Julius Fielding, otro de los cazadores del equipo. El chico salió disparado hacia los aros de Gryffindor, esquivando justo a tiempo una bludger lanzada por Sirius en su dirección. Los cazadores de Gryffindor se lanzaron tras él inmediatamente intentando arrebatarle la quaffle, mientras que Josh Chambers, el otro golpeador de Gryffindor, volvía a lanzar la bludger hacia Fielding, intentando desviarle.

Esquivando de nuevo la bludger, el Ravenclaw decidió pasar la quaffle a uno de sus compañeros. No obstante, James pareció leerle el pensamiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia esa dirección, interceptando la quaffle hábilmente y saliendo disparado de nuevo hacia los aros de Ravenclaw. Estaba tan concentrado intentando acercarse lo más posible al área, que la aparición de Sirius justo delante de él le pilló por sorpresa.

-¿Querías desayunarte a la bludger o qué?-exclamó el chico desviando una bludger que, efectivamente, iba directa hacia su escoba.

James le dedicó una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento mientras pasaba por su lado, otra vez directo hacia el área de Ravenclaw. Hannah Quirke le seguía muy de cerca, demasiado, así que le pasó la quaffle a Steve Yates, que estaba en una buena posición para marcar. Yates atrapó la quaffle y la lanzó hacia los aros, yendo a parar directamente a las manos de McLean.

Un grito de decepción salió de las gradas de Gryffindor mientras que McLean pasaba de nuevo la quaffle a una de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw, Amy Young.

Pero algo llamó entonces la atención de todos: Rose Fleet, la buscadora de Gryffindor se había lanzado en picado hacia el suelo, seguida no muy de cerca por Martha Perkins, buscadora de Ravenclaw y capitana de su equipos. Al parecer, Fleet había visto la snitch.

Al ver esto, uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw, Alfred Reed, lanzó una bludger directamente hacia Fleet. No obstante, la bludger no llegó a impactar contra la escoba de la chica gracias a una rápida actuación de Sirius, que la interceptó y la desvió justo en dirección contraria. Continuando su bajada en picado, Fleet se desvió justo en el último segundo antes de llegar al suelo mientras alargaba el brazo hacia adelante. Por su parte, Martha Perkins, aceleró intentando llegar a tiempo antes de que Rose Fleet consiguiera atrapar la snitch. Pero entonces, la buscadora de Gryffindor cerró la mano, atrapando la huidiza bola alada.

Un grito de alegría salió de las gradas de Gryffindor. Desde su posición, James sonrió satisfecho, todavía sin haber asimilado muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir delante de sus narices. No sabía cómo, pero habían vencido a Ravenclaw, aunque la actuación de los cazadores (él incluido) y el guardián, no hubiese sido demasiado brillante.

-¿Qué te había dicho, Cornamenta?-exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa de felicidad al pasar por su lado mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la aclamada buscadora, que a esas alturas ya estaba rodeada de casi todo su equipo celebrando la victoria.

James amplió todavía más su sonrisa y siguió a Sirius, pasando por el medio de unos cuantos jugadores de Ravenclaw, que miraban la escena contrariados, sin asimilar todavía la derrota en aquel partido que habían considerado ganado de antemano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lanzando un suspiro de fastidio, Regulus dirigió la vista hacia una de las ventanas de la biblioteca. A juzgar por el alboroto, lo más seguro es que el partido hubiese terminado ya. Haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, Regulus volvió a fijar la vista en el libro que tenía delante, en el que, para variar, no había encontrado nada útil. Intentando reprimir su rabia, el chico cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado y cogió uno de los dos libros que le quedaban por ojear. Regulus abrió con parsimonia el libro y empezó a pasar páginas con gesto autómata. Sólo había hechizos para encantar entradas y puertas de acceso.

Iba a cerrarlo y apartarlo definitivamente junto al resto cuando, al pasar una página, leyó algo que le llamó la atención.

"_... Otra utilidad de este tipo de hechizos es la ocultación de la información de cualquier documento. La ejecución de estos hechizos, no obstante, es algo complicada y requiere de una técnica bastante perfeccionada..."_

Regulus continuó leyendo con avidez, olvidando por completo el alboroto que se provenía del

exterior.

"_...La dificultad del hechizo radica en el movimiento de la varita. Así, mientras se pronuncian las palabras _Scriptum litteras abscondo,_ ha de agitarse la varita hacia derecha e izquierda con movimientos suaves y, después, golpear en el documento que se quiere ocultar (ver ilustración adjunta)..."_

El chico miró hacia una esquina de la página, donde, efectivamente había una ilustración de un mago realizando con su varita los movimientos descritos en el texto. Con curiosidad, cogió uno de los trozos de pergamino limpio que había traído y garabateó con rapidez unas palabras al azar. A continuación, sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y, mientras murmuraba las palabras indicadas, realizó con su varita los movimientos descritos en el libro que tenía delante. Con satisfacción, el chico, observó como las palabras que había escrito se desvanecían dejando el pergamino como si jamás hubiese sido utilizado.

Regulus iba a reiniciar la lectura, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Instintivamente, el chico cerró el libro con la mayor delicadeza posible para evitar llamar demasiado la atención.

-Es extraño que un buscador de quidditch se pierda el primer partido de la temporada.-dijo Albus Dumbledore en tono casual.

Regulus giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada penetrante del director, que lo estaba observando con una de sus habituales sonrisas en sus labios.

-Ha sido un buen partido, sin duda.-continuó el hombre acercándose unos pasos más hacia su mesa.- Aunque un poco corto para mi gusto.

Regulus tragó saliva disimuladamente. Sin duda, Albus Dumbledore no había ido hasta allí sólo para contarle qué tal había ido el partido.

-Siento habérmelo perdido.-dijo el chico forjando una de sus sonrisas más educadas.-Pero tenía mucho trabajo acumulado.

-Demasiado trabajo para un joven de dieciséis años, diría yo.-dijo el hombre con en el mismo tono de voz con el que le había estado hablando del partido.

Regulus sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Estaba insinuando que...?

-Me gusta llevarlo todo al día, señor.-contestó al fin sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sí, ya lo veo...-murmuró el hombre dirigiendo la mirada hacia los libros que había en la mesa.-Por lo que veo, estás estudiando Encantamientos...

-Sí, señor.-confirmó Regulus intentando disimular su incomodidad.

El director se acercó más a la mesa e inclinó la cabeza para observar mejor los libros que había sobre ella.

-Esto es de un nivel muy alto...-murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-Me gusta complementar bien las explicaciones que se dan en clase, señor.-contestó Regulus intentando parecer lo más convencido posible. No obstante, su voz había sonado más tensa de lo habitual.

Dumbledore le clavó de nuevo la mirada, analizándolo, mientras Regulus trataba a toda costa de permanecer impasible.

-No hay nada malo en ampliar los apuntes de clase.-dijo al fin- Aunque sea con libros de la Sección Prohibida...

El estómago de Regulus volvió a dar un vuelco. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Venga, chico, relájate.-sonrió Dumbledore.-No sé porque estás tan tenso...

-No estoy tenso, señor.-murmuró Regulus volviendo a forjar su sonrisa educada.

-Pues lo pareces.-contestó el hombre, aunque sin el menor tono de reproche.-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

El chico sintió la horrible sensación de que el corazón le había parado de latir.

-En absoluto, señor.-respondió con demasiada efusividad debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por parecer lo más normal posible.

-Si es así, me alegro.-Dumbledore le estaba volviendo a clavar aquellos intensos ojos azules que tanto incomodaban a Regulus.- Yo he de irme. Tengo una charla pendiente con el profesor Slughorn. Y, por cierto, si yo fuera tú, no desaprovecharía del todo esta bonita mañana.

Sin esperar contestación, Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la salida de la biblioteca, mientras Regulus lo seguía con la mirada. Cuando lo perdió de vista, el chico dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre el libro que tenía delante y suspiro. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore sabía mucho más de lo que le había dicho. Seguramente la vieja bruja de McGonagall le había hablado de su encuentro en la Sección Prohibida. Lo que le faltaba, ahora, aparte de preocuparse por el encuentro con su prima aquella noche, tenía que evitar a toda costa levantar las más mínimas sospechas, en especial, delante de Dumbledore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nada más salió de la biblioteca, Minerva McGonagall se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Y bien?.¿Has hablado con él?

El director asintió con la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro.

-Creo que tienes razón, Minerva.-respondió al cabo de unos segundos.- Esconde algo. Y seguramente ese algo es lo que nosotros estamos buscando.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-murmuró la mujer.

-Como te dije anoche, no tenemos pruebas de nada. Así que lo único que podemos hacer es controlarlo de cerca.-contestó Dumbledore empezando a caminar por el pasillo vacío.-Aunque debemos ser prudentes. Los dos sabemos que Black es un chico inteligente y, además, creo que sospecha que lo sabemos. Si queremos recuperar la lista, debemos ir con pies de plomo...

-¿Pero crees que aún la tiene él?-preguntó la Profesora McGonagall con interés.

-A juzgar por lo que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, juraría que sí.-suspiró el hombre.- Todo libros de encantamientos y hechizos sobre protección y ocultamiento...

La Profesora McGonagall asintió, preocupada.

-En fin, Minerva.-dijo de repente Dumbledore dedicándole una sonrisa.-Supongo que ahora querrás ir a felicitar a tus chicos,.¿no? Han estado bien, en especial la chica esta... la buscadora... Fleet,. ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí.-contestó la mujer un tanto contrariada por el repentino cambio de rumbo de la conversación.-Con todo el jaleo este se me había olvidado. Mantenme informada de todo¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto.-respondió Dumbledore mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su despacho.

La Profesora McGonagall se quedó mirando al director durante unos instantes. Conocía muy bien a Albus Dumbledore y sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba estar solo, poniendo en orden todas las ideas y pensamientos que seguramente tenía en mente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nada más hubieron atravesado el retrato de la Señora Gorda, una marabunta de gente se echó sobre ellos, abrazándolos y saludándolos efusivamente. Y no era de extrañar después de aquel partido en el que todos habían apostado decididamente por Ravenclaw, aunque nadie fuese capaz de reconocerlo en esos momentos.

Abriéndose paso entre el gentío, los miembros del equipo de quidditch se adentraron en la Sala Común, decorada con todo tipo de banderas y emblemas de Gryffindor, donde había más estudiantes celebrando la victoria mientras bebían cervezas de mantequilla y picaban algunas cosas traídas en secreto desde las cocinas del colegio.

-Como adoro que me hagas caso, Sirius.-dijo Peter acercándose con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, a la vez que les ofrecía a James y a él sendos botellines de cerveza de mantequilla.

-En estos casos, siempre es preferible obedecer lo que te dicen los buenos amigos, . ¿no?-respondió Sirius guiñándole un ojo justo antes de dar un trago del botellín.

-¡Y James pensando que íbamos a perder! –continuó Peter, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Y hubiéramos perdido de no ser por Rose, que atrapó la snitch antes de que nos despedazaran vivos...-afirmó James con justicia torciendo la sonrisa.

-Hoy te has levantado pesimista¿eh?-dijo Remus, que acababa de acercarse por detrás a sus amigos.- Pero la cuestión es que habéis ganado el primer partido de la temporada.

-Y eso se merece una celebración como Merlín manda...-le cortó Peter.- Venga, vamos con los demás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus lanzó el anuario contra la pared de su habitación, furioso. Después de pasarse toda la mañana encerrado en la biblioteca, cuando ya había creído encontrar un hechizo capaz de desvelar la información oculta, comprobaba con resignación que no servía para nada. El anuario permanecía en blanco, impoluto, y no se vislumbraba en él ni el más mínimo resto de escritura.

Y, por si fuera poco, también estaba lo de aquel encuentro nada casual con Dumbledore. A juzgar por las insinuaciones que había hecho, sospechaba de él. Y más después de ver su actitud ante determinadas preguntas. ¡Si al menos hubiera sabido comportarse de una manera no tan tensa delante de él! Regulus se dejó caer sobre su cama, intentando tranquilizarse. Al menos, sabía que no podían acusarle directamente mientras no le descubrieran con el anuario en su poder. Y esa misma noche se lo entregaría a Bellatrix...

Su prima... Esa era otra. Si esa noche le entregaba el anuario en blanco, seguro que no se lo tomaría demasiado bien, aunque técnicamente hubiera cumplido su misión. Pero después de todo aquello, la reacción de Bellatrix era lo que menos le preocupaba. Se sentía demasiado cansado para continuar buscando hechizos. En esos momentos, lo único que quería era quitarse aquel libro andrajoso de encima y poder respirar tranquilo... Y le daba igual si Bellatrix le felicitaba o le lanzaba un par de _cruciatus_ por su inaptitud.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vincent se apareció cinco minutos antes de las siete en un callejón cercano a la dirección que se le había indicado hacía unos días. Después de comprobar que no había nadie en las inmediaciones, el chico salió de allí y con paso decidido empezó a caminar calle arriba, mirando detenidamente todos los números de las casas.

Estaba nervioso, para qué iba a negarlo. Esa iba a ser su primera reunión como miembro de la Orden del Fénix y, pese a que conocía de manera superficial a unos cuantos miembros más, no sabía muy bien como debía actuar delante de aquella gente.

Vincent se detuvo delante del número 77, una casa que, aunque vieja, parecía bien cuidada. El chico miró su reloj: las siete en punto. Después de coger aire, llamó al timbre. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

-Ah, hola, Colleman.-saludó la Profesora McGonagall al verle.-Muy puntual. Pasa.

Por todo saludo, Vincent le dedicó una sonrisa y entró en la casa.

-Vayamos al comedor. Ya han llegado algunos miembros, aunque aún falta gente.-continuó la mujer empezando a caminar hacia dentro.

El chico siguió a la profesora hasta un salón bastante espacioso, donde unas cuantas personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una larga mesa. Al oírlos entrar, se giraron en dirección a los recién llegados.

-Os presento a Vincent Colleman.-dijo McGonagall al ver que todos observaban al chico con curiosidad.- La última incorporación a nuestras filas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-No se merecían ganar, en absoluto.-murmuró Wilkes sentándose en su cama, poniendo una mueca de fastidio.- Sólo han ganado por pura suerte...

Regulus asintió de manera autómata, sin prestar la menor atención a las palabras de su compañero de habitación. Lo último que le preocupaba en aquellos momentos era si Gryffindor había merecido la victoria o no.

-¡Ya verás cuando se enfrenten a nosotros!-continuó.-A nosotros no nos ganarán por suerte, eso seguro. Y además, esa Fleet no tiene nada que hacer contra ti. Seguro que no llegará ni a ver el reflejo de la snitch...-el chico interrumpió su discurso cuando se dio cuenta de que Regulus tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación, ausente a todo lo que le estaba diciendo.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

La pregunta de su amigo hizo que Regulus volviera en sí de nuevo.

-Oh, nada.-contestó mirándolo con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

-Hoy estás muy raro...

-Estoy cansado, Wilkes.-respondió con sinceridad y, después, añadió:-Sólo necesito descansar...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix acabaron de escuchar en silencio las palabras de Dumbledore. Si, como creían, la lista con toda la información había caído en manos de los mortífagos, la cosa no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-Entonces...-dijo Alastor Moody, el famoso auror.- ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer con la misión que teníamos prevista?

-Alastor tiene razón.-afirmó Kingsley Shacklebolt, que estaba sentado justo al lado de Moody.- En principio ellos no sabían quiénes éramos miembros de la Orden y eso facilitaba las cosas.

Un murmullo general se adueñó de la estancia. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en aquello.

-Vamos a ver... Tranquilizaos, por favor.

La llamada de atención de Dumbledore hizo que todos volvieran a guardar silencio.

-En el supuesto caso de que consiguieran desvelar el contenido de la lista...-continuó.- Continuarían sin conocer la identidad de todos los miembros de la Orden.

-Pero si todos estamos apuntados ahí...-murmuró Moody mirando a Dumbledore con recelo con su ojo bueno.

-No, Alastor. Te equivocas.-respondió Dumbledore on una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.- Hay una persona que no llegó a ser registrada... La lista desapareció antes de que Vincent llegara a ser admitido oficialmente en la Orden.

El chico sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando todos los allí presentes clavaron su mirada en él.

-Antes de que hagáis ningún comentario...-continuó Albus Dumbledore.-He de deciros que, si el chico acepta, yo personalmente me encargaré de ponerlo al día en todo.

-No me convence, Albus...-murmuró Moody como si Vincent no estuviera presente.- Es demasiado joven.

-Subestimamos demasiado a los jóvenes, Alastor.-respondió Dumbledore.- Y, además, creo que no nos queda otra elección...

-Pero puede ser peligroso...-murmuró el auror, tozudo.

-Haré lo que sea necesario.-cortó Vincent de repente.-No me importa si es o no es peligroso.

Todos volvieron a mirarle, algunos sorprendidos por la reacción de aquel chico que acababa de llegar y se mostraba tan decidido sin saber ni siquiera lo que tenía que hacer.

-Pues entonces, me temo que está decidido.-dijo Dumbledore mirándole satisfecho.

Fue entonces cuando Vincent se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: acaba de aceptar una misión de la que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Pero ahora no iba a echarse atrás, ya se había comprometido. Y además, según Dumbledore, era el único que podía hacer _Merlín sabía qué_ sin levantar sospechas. Fuera lo que fuera debía hacerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus volvió a tocar una vez más el viejo anuario, que había escondido en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica, antes de deslizarse sigilosamente fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Faltaban poco más de veinte minutos para la hora que había fijado Bellatrix para su encuentro y, si quería llegar a tiempo al claro del Bosque Prohibido donde se habían reunido la última vez, debía darse prisa. El chico suspiró y cogió aire antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo, tal y como había hecho unas semanas atrás. Sólo que ahora estaba mucho más nervioso que la última vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Sé que soy mala por cortar justo en este momento (tanto pensar en Bellatrix y en mortífagos, hace que se peguen algunas cosillas... XD) Así que hasta aquí la primera parte del capitulo 8. Como veis, larguito ha sido (y eso que sólo está la mitad). Sólo espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado._

_Ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte del capi, así que espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar. Pues eso, que pronto el esperado encuentro Bellatrix-Regulus y la reunión de Lily y James, además de otras cosillas._

_Y recordaros que con un simple click en ese botón tan hermoso que hay ahí abajo en el que pone _Go _y dedicándole unos segundejos de nada a escribirle algo a esta pobre cabeza loca, haréis a una personita feliz. Entre los reviews enviados se sorteará un hermoso viaje por el parque de vuestro pueblo / ciudad en un día de sol. Bases sin el notario, que el presupuesto no da para más XD_

_¡Besos y mil gracias por leer!_


	9. Partidos, reuniones y misiones 2

_¡Hola!_

_¿Hay alguien que aún permanezca ahí? Por Merlín, juro que casi me da hasta vergüenza volver después de tanto tiempo... Pero, por fortuna o por desgracia, aquí me tenéis de nuevo para continuar con mi fic... En fin, que mil perdones, porque de verdad que quería actualizar antes, pero entre unas cosas y otras..._

_Por cierto, como sé que la cosa ya estará más olvidada que la canción del Aserejé, os dejo un breve resumen del fic en mi blog (si lo dejo aquí la nota de autora ocupa demasiado), para que no os perdáis... También hay un post de disculpas, excusas y blablabla. Entrad aquí y ya está: www. clio84. blogspot. com (quitadle los espacios)_

_Y bueno, muchas gracias a la gente que lee esto y, en especial, a la que dejó review en el anterior capi (_Saiyury11, Dubhesigrid _y_ kotte-potter_). No me acuerdo siquiera si os contesté (creo que ahí sí que llegué), por eso, que si no lo hice, gritad._

_En fin, que aquí os dejo con la segunda parte del capítulo 8. Lo he escrito un montón de veces, y aún así no me convence... Pero había que actualizar, así que aquí va. Espero que os guste._

**CAPÍTULO 8: PARTIDOS, REUNIONES Y MISIONES (II)**

Desde la ventana de su despacho, Albus Dumbledore fijó la vista en los terrenos del colegio por enésima vez. Apenas podía verse nada en aquella noche sin estrellas. Sólo las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, en las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido, emitían una leve luz en la lejanía.

Con un suspiro, el hombre se apartó de la ventana y empezó a pasearse pensativo por el despacho, ante la curiosa mirada de Fawkes, su fénix.

-No me mires así, viejo amigo...-murmuró el hombre dirigiéndose hacia el ave.- Son demasiadas las cosas que han ocurrido durante estas últimas semanas... Y uno ya empieza a hacerse viejo.

El fénix movió levemente la cabeza ante las palabras de su amo y empezó a limpiarse las alas con parsimonia. Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de reanudar su incansable marcha por el despacho, nervioso. ¡Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza! Problemas, problemas y más problemas, esperando una solución urgente. En primer lugar, la misión que le habían encargado a Colleman. Una misión complicada e importante para la Orden que requería de una gran habilidad y determinación. Y, después de proponer él mismo al chico para ella, ahora empezaba a dudar sobre si sería capaz de superarla con éxito. Y es que lo había visto dudar. Por unos segundos, después de que aceptara la misión, Albus Dumbledore había visto en su mirada algo muy parecido al miedo. Nadie más lo había notado, posiblemente ni el propio chico, pero él ya había visto en demasiadas ocasiones miradas como aquella y sabía a la perfección lo que significaba. Y ahora, no había vuelta atrás. Sólo Merlín sabía si Vincent Colleman daría la talla en aquella misión.

Pero en esos momentos, había otra persona que le tenía más preocupado que Vincent Colleman. Una persona que tenía en su poder un documento vital para la Orden del Fénix. Y esa persona era Regulus Black. Sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel chico había robado la lista. Y también sabía que acabaría entregándosela a algún mortífago o, incluso, al propio Voldemort. No obstante, no podía acusarle sin tener pruebas de que había sido él el ladrón. Y eso le causaba al viejo director una horrible sensación de impotencia.

Con dos grandes zancadas, Dumbledore se aproximó de nuevo a la ventana y fijo la mirada perdida en el horizonte, inmerso como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando, de repente, algo llamó su atención en las inmediaciones del lago. El hombre observó con detenimiento aquel punto y suspiró. No podía ser que...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily miró su reloj y esbozó una sonrisa. Era tardísimo, pero pese a las horas que eran, todavía quedaban alumnos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor intentando alargar al máximo las horas de celebración por la victoria de aquella mañana en el partido de quidditch.

-¿Mirando la hora en medio de una fiesta, Evans? Los demás podrían pensar que te estás aburriendo...

La pelirroja borró la sonrisa de su cara inmediatamente y levantó la mirada, encontrándose a James Potter plantado delante de ella mirándola con aire divertido.

-Me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás.-respondió Lily airada- Yo miro lo que me da la gana cuando me da la gana, ¿queda claro?

Lejos de intimidarse, el chico lanzó una risita socarrona, cosa que molestó a Lily mucho más.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...-dijo finalmente James levantando los brazos ante la fría mirada que le había lanzado Lily- No quiero discutir ahora contigo... Vengo en son de paz...

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- preguntó la chica ásperamente, cruzándose de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sólo invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla...-contestó James sin borrar esa sonrisa que tanto ponía de los nervios a Lily- Siempre y cuando no me arranques la cabeza por eso...

Lily levantó una ceja antes de empezar a hablar:

-¿Sabes que palabra sale si juntas las letras "N" y "O", Potter?- dijo al fin, intentando parecer más decidida de lo que realmente estaba.- Pues eso.

-¿Y tú sabes lo que significa la frase "No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no te tomes esa cerveza de mantequilla conmigo", Evans?- preguntó a su vez James con una risita burlona.

Lily lanzó un respingo de fastidio y ella misma se sorprendió al verse caminando hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, le arrebató de las manos el botellín de cerveza de mantequilla que le estaba ofreciendo James y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Contento?-preguntó después de beber.

-Todavía no.-sonrió James.- Cualquiera que te vea con esa cara diría que te estás tomando la poción multijugos de Filch...

-Peor, Potter, mucho peor...-contestó al cabo de unos segundos la chica esbozando una sonrisa burlona.-Me estoy tomando una cerveza de mantequilla contigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minerva McGonagall bajó las escaleras que llevaban al gran vestíbulo del colegio lo más rápido que pudo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a ponerse nada más encima del camisón que una maltrecha bata con cuadros escoceses. Y es que las órdenes que le había transmitido el patronus de Dumbledore hacía unos minutos eran muy claras: debían apresurarse.

Con paso decidido, se acercó hacia donde ya estaba el director, esperándola mientras paseaba de un lado a otro del vestíbulo, pensativo.

-Albus.-le llamó la mujer.

El hombre salió de su ensoñación y la miró fijamente.

-Hay que darse prisa, Minerva.- dijo secamente empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.-Estoy seguro de que era el chico.

-¿Black?-preguntó la mujer, acelerando el paso detrás del director.

-En efecto.-respondió el hombre.-Iba en dirección al bosque. Y me parece que sus intenciones no eran del todo honestas.

-¿Estás insinuando que va a entregarle la lista?- preguntó la mujer, sin poder disimular un deje de angustia en su voz.

-Dudo que él haya venido aquí...-murmuró Dumbledore-Lo más seguro es que se la entregue a algún mortífago... Aunque quién sabe...

Con dos hábiles gestos de su varita, Dumbledore abrió las puertas del colegio. Una ráfaga de aire fresco entró en el vestíbulo procedente desde el exterior.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Hagrid, Albus.-propuso la profesora McGonagall mientras se abrochaba mejor la bata.- Nadie mejor que él conoce el bosque. Y si dices que Black ha ido hacia allí...

-Supongo que tienes razón, Minerva, pero hagamos lo que hagamos, debemos hacerlo rápido...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus se frotó fuertemente las manos, intentando calentarlas y, para qué iba a negarlo, intentando tranquilizarse. Bellatrix llegaría de un momento a otro a aquel claro. De hecho, le extrañaba que no estuviera ya allí.

Después de unos segundos de espera, el chico se dirigió hacia una roca que había cerca de los árboles y se sentó. Al menos, esperaría lo más cómodo posible.

Con aire pensativo, Regulus fijó la vista en el trozo de cielo que se vislumbraba a través del claro. No había estrellas. Sólo unos inmensos nubarrones que aún lograba distinguir en la oscuridad y que apenas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo, lúgubre y sombrío.

De pronto, un pequeño ruido, apenas imperceptible, sacó al chico de sus pensamientos. Regulus se levantó intentando no hacer el menor ruido y permaneció quieto, como un lobo que espera a su presa, mirando hacia una sombra que se acercaba hacia allí, cojeando. La silueta se acercó unos metros más hasta quedarse parada, observando el lugar con nerviosismo.

-Estoy aquí, Bella.-dijo Regulus acercándose hacia su prima.

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntó la mujer directamente, avanzando unos pasos hacia él.

Ahora que se había acercado, Regulus pudo observar mejor a la mujer, que se veía muy desmejorada desde que la viera por última vez. Aparte de la leve cojera que ya había advertido hacía unos instantes, estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual y su rostro presentaba algunas heridas con mal aspecto que todavía no habían cicatrizado del todo. No obstante, y conociéndola, Regulus supo que lo mejor sería no preguntar nada.

-¿Lo tienes o qué?-insistió la mujer con nerviosismo.

El chico asintió y se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su túnica bajo la expectante mirada de Bellatrix. Con parsimonia, extrajo el viejo anuario y se lo extendió a Bellatrix, que se lo arrebató de las manos con brusquedad. Nada más hacer eso, la mujer lo abrió rápidamente y con una sonrisa en los labios empezó a ojear en su interior. Pero la sonrisa se le fue borrando gradualmente de la cara a medida que iba pasando páginas y más páginas en blanco, hasta que por fin lo cerró bruscamente, enfadada. Regulus la observó angustiado, pensando para sus adentros lo que iba a decirle a su prima a continuación.

-¿Qué significa esto?- exclamó la mujer agitando el libro delante de la cara del chico.- ¡Aquí no pone nada!

-Verás, Bella...-murmuró el chico.-La información está oculta, pero es el auténtico, de eso estoy seguro... He estado intentando desvelar lo que hay escrito pero...

-Esta es la primera misión que te encarga el Señor Tenebroso, Regulus, y no has cumplido con tu deber.-le cortó Bellatrix en tono amenazador.

-¡Pero he conseguido la lista!-respondió el chico, que se iba poniendo más nervioso por momentos.-¡Y era eso lo que me encomendaron! ¡No otra cosa!

Pero para sorpresa de Regulus, Bellatrix no le respondió. El chico la observó, extrañado, y se dio cuenta de que el gesto de su prima había cambiado radicalmente. De repente, el mismo lo oyó... Eran voces, voces que le resultaban muy conocidas... Y no andaban muy lejos de allí...

-¡Ven!-le espetó Bellatrix, dándole un fuerte tirón de la manga de la túnica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Si dice que venía por aquí, es preciso que haya seguido este sendero. Conozco esto como la palma de mi mano y no hay otra opción posible.-sentenció Hagrid con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

-¿Y no podría darse el caso de que hubiera decidido adentrarse entre los árboles?-preguntó la Profesora McGonagall, alzando aún más su varita para iluminar más el estrecho sendero.

-Creáme, profesora... Si alguien decide hacer eso, o está completamente loco o no le tiene mucho aprecio a su vida-contestó Hagrid firmemente.-Miren, ahí delante mismo se acaba el sendero.

-¿Ahí?-preguntó Dumbledore acercándose a Hagrid.

-Sí, en ese claro mismo.-dijo Hagrid señalando con su enorme manaza hacia un pequeño claro que estaba unos metros más adelante.-Más adelante es casi imposible avanzar. La vegetación es demasiado espesa en esta zona.

Dumbledore avanzó con paso firme hacia el claro, seguido por la Profesora McGonagall, que parecía estar analizando con la mirada todos y cada uno de los lugares por donde pasaban, y por un perplejo Hagrid. El hombre se detuvo en el centro del claro y observó con detenimiento el lugar.

-¡_Homenum revelio_!

Los tres se quedaron mirando el claro, esperando algo que no ocurrió. Dumbledore frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar con detenimiento el lugar.

-Parece que no hay nadie, Albus.-murmuró McGonagall al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sí, eso parece.-contestó el hombre al fin, aunque no muy convencido.- Será mejor que volvamos al castillo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus se apoyó jadeando en el tronco de uno de los árboles. Habían escapado por poco... El chico se pasó la mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor, nervioso. Sólo el simple hecho de pensar en que hubieran podido pillarlo le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

-¡Te han seguido! ¿No se te ha ocurrido usar un hechizo desilusionador?- le gritó Bellatrix, cuando llegó medio cojeando hasta donde estaba él. La mujer estaba furiosa.

Regulus tuvo la desagradable sensación de que el corazón le había parado de latir. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido utilizar un hechizo desilusionador para no ser visto, más ahora, que sabía que Dumbledore sospechaba de él?

-Lo siento.-alcanzó a decir mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de su prima, brillantes por la rabia.

La mujer lanzó una fuerte risa burlona.

-¿El pequeño de la casa lo siente?-se burló.- ¿Es eso lo que quieres que le diga al Señor Tenebroso de tu parte, Regulus? ¡Lástima que él no sea tu mamá para perdonarte!

-La próxima vez no volveré a cometer estos errores.-murmuró el chico, intentando parecer más decidido de lo que estaba.

-De eso estoy segura...-murmuró Bellatrix con una risa malévola en los labios- Porque sé que no tropezarías jamás dos veces con la misma piedra, Regulus.

El chico la miró. La conocía demasiado bien para no temerse nada bueno. Aún así no contestó ni intentó hacer nada.

-Además,-continuó la mujer jugueteando con su varita-jamás dejaría que deshonraras nuestro nombre en el círculo del Señor Tenebroso. Ya tenemos suficiente con ese traidor de la sangre... Y tú no te pareces en nada a él, ¿verdad, Regulus?

El chico continuó sin contestar. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrirle a continuación.

-Por eso, querido primo, yo misma te enseñaré a aprender de tus errores, cueste lo que cueste. No voy a dejar que ridiculices a una estirpe como la de los Black... –la mujer dejó de juguetear con la varita y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Después, sin borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa de la cara, gritó:-¡_Crucio_!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Helen miró otra vez a Lily disimuladamente, que continuaba tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla con James Potter, unos metros más allá. Y después miró a Chris, sentada junto a ella en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, que también estaba lanzando miradas furtivas a su amiga.

-¿Crees que esto significa algo?-preguntó Chris de repente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Helen le lanzó una mirada escéptica antes de contestar.

-Sólo se están tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.-masculló al cabo de unos segundos, después de dirigir otra mirada disimulada hacia el lugar donde estaban su amiga y Potter.

-Tú lo has dicho. _Sólo_ se están tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.-repuso Chris, cuya sonrisa tomó ahora un aire pícaro.

Helen la volvió a mirar, contrariada. No sabía adónde quería llegar.

-No se están ni insultando, ni intentando maldecirse uno al otro, ni nada por el estilo.-aclaró Chris en un murmullo al ver el gesto de Helen.-Se están comportando de una manera _demasiado civilizada, _teniendo en cuenta que nos referimos a James Potter y Lily Evans.

-Ya, pero eso no...-empezó a decir Helen.

No obstante, cuando le vio acercarse calló de una manera instintiva, dejándose ante ella a una Chris perpleja ante ese repentino silencio. Se sintió como una idiota. Ni ella misma era capaz de explicarse aquellas extrañas reacciones.

-Hola, chicas.-saludó Sirius Black, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la butaca de al lado.-¿Qué tal?

-Una bonita manera de interrumpir una conversación, Black.-refunfuñó Chris de malos modos.

Helen la miró de reojo, pensando si después de aquello debería responder a Black o no. De repente, se sorprendió a sí misma maldiciendo para sus adentros a su amiga, por aquella cortante respuesta.

-Lo siento, Colleman.-contestó Black acomodándose aún más en la butaca con altanería.- Pero la Sala Común es de todos. Si quieres intimidad para que nadie interrumpa tus conversaciones, te vas a tu habitación.

-Porque tú lo digas, ¿no?-siseó Chris inclinándose hacia adelante, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Sirius.

Helen los miraba perpleja, en especial a Chris. No sabía qué había pasado en esos últimos días para que Sirius Black y Chris Colleman se comportaran de esa manera.

-Oye, Colleman.-le espetó Sirius, tenso.-No tengo ni idea de porqué estás en ese plan conmigo desde que saliste de la enfermería. Pero si tienes algún problema, te agradecería que me lo dijeras a la cara y no te anduvieras con gilipolleces.

-Entonces lo mejor será que no vaya junto a ti, gilipollez andante.-susurró la chica con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

-¡Chris!-exclamó Helen de repente, para sorpresa de todos, incluso para sí misma.

-¿Qué?-le espetó la aludida.

Helen tragó saliva antes de hablar. Jamás se había enfrentado directamente con ella y, por la expresión de su amiga, la cosa no le había sentado nada bien. Esa tarea siempre le correspondía a Lily y no estaba segura de cómo acabaría la cosa. Aún así, decidió continuar.

-Te estás pasando.-murmuró al cabo de unos segundos.

Chris levantó una ceja, sin asimilar muy bien lo que le acaba de decir Helen. Evidentemente, eso la había pillado por sorpresa.

-Ya entiendo.-murmuró Chris dedicándole una mirada resentida, mientras se levantaba del sofá.-Pues nada, como me estoy pasando, lo mejor será que me largue de aquí, ¿no?

-Yo no...-titubeó Helen, consciente de que la había enfadado realmente.

-Da igual-le cortó Chris secamente.-Me marcho.

Y dicho esto, la chica empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Helen la vio alejarse de allí sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Jamás había sido ella la que le parara los pies a Chris y ahora tenía una sensación extraña muy parecida al remordimiento. Cuando la chica desapareció escaleras arriba, Helen lanzó una mirada un tanto desesperada hacia el lugar donde continuaba Lily, que había parado de hablar con Potter y miraba hacia ella.

-Ya se le pasará.-vocalizó Lily en un susurro tranquilizador cuando vio a Helen.

La chica, un poco más tranquila al ver la reacción de Lily, volvió a acomodarse en el sofá de nuevo.

-¿Es así de rara siempre?

La pregunta de Sirius Black la cogió por sorpresa. Después de aquel incidente, ya casi había olvidado que estaba sentado en la butaca de al lado.

-¿Cómo?-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, más concentrada en controlar el calor de sus mejillas que en el contenido de las palabras del chico.

-Déjalo.-murmuró el chico mientras se levantaba de la butaca.-Voy a tomar algo, ¿vienes?

-No, casi mejor que me quedo.-murmuró Helen al cabo de unos segundos, con las mejillas rojas por completo. No quería permanecer más tiempo junto a él.

-Como quieras.-dijo Sirius levantándose de la butaca y sin inmutarse ante el rubor de la chica. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

Helen lo vio alejarse en dirección a Remus y Peter, maldiciéndose no sabía si por comportarse como una idiota delante de aquel engreído o por haber rechazado la invitación del chico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía todo y se sentía aturdido. Además, el frío y la humedad se le habían calado en los huesos y temblaba con insistencia. Miró a su alrededor intentando identificar el lugar donde estaba, pero todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Entonces lo recordó todo. El encuentro con Bellatrix, la escapada por el bosque para huir de Dumbledore, el enfado de su prima...

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el chico se levantó del suelo mojado. Tenía sangre en la cara y el dolor casi se le hizo insoportable cuando apoyó todo su peso sobre sus piernas. No obstante, sabía que no podía quedarse allí por más tiempo, que debía regresar al castillo lo antes posible. Si alguien le echaba en falta, podría meterse en más problemas de los que tenía. El chico palpó su túnica y sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillos.

-_Lumos_-murmuró.

Un haz de luz blanca salió del extremo de su varita, iluminando el lugar donde se encontraba. El chico escrutó el terreno detenidamente, intentando recordar por dónde habían llegado Bellatrix y él. Un rastro de hojas pisadas le aportó la solución. Era por allí.

-_Nox-_susurró de nuevo.

El lugar volvió a quedar sumido en la más completa oscuridad. A continuación, Regulus se dirigió la varita hacia la coronilla y se dio unos golpecitos sobre la cabeza. Había aprendido la lección. Ahora sí que iba a usar un hechizo desilusionador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquella mañana, la mesa de los Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor estaba casi vacía. Sólo unos cuantos alumnos de los primeros cursos estaban allí desayunando. Remus sonrió al ver la estampa cuando entró, solo, en el Gran Comedor. No podían negar que la celebración se había alargado bastante la noche anterior. Él era el único Gryffindor mayor de quince años que estaba a esas horas en el Gran Comedor, pese a que había sido uno de los últimos en acostarse la noche anterior. No obstante, a Remus no le gustaba demasiado la idea de "desaprovechar" un domingo por la mañana durmiendo, así que se había levantado dejando a sus tres compañeros roncando en sus camas, para disfrutar, aunque fuera solo, de aquella mañana.

Avanzando con largas zancadas, el chico llegó a la mesa y se sentó en su sitio habitual, cerca de un grupito de chicas de tercero, que le dirigieron unas miradas furtivas. El chico, divertido, las saludó con la mano y las muchachas lanzaron unas risitas ahogadas mientras agachaban la cabeza intentando concentrarse en el desayuno.

Remus se sirvió una taza de café, se echó dos azucarillos y dio un trago. El chico a duras penas pudo reprimir una mueca de asco. No le gustaba el café en absoluto (de hecho, lo aborrecía e incluso le costaba entender la adicción que sus amigos tenían a esa bebida), pero esa mañana necesitaba despejarse si no quería caer dormido allí mismo. Después de beber otro sorbo a la taza de café de mala gana, Remus ojeó la mesa en busca de un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Ya que estaba solo esa mañana, lo mejor sería leer algo. No le costó distinguir un ejemplar en medio de la mesa, unos metros más allá. Después de asegurarse de que no era de nadie, se acercó hasta el periódico, lo cogió y volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Remus leyó los titulares con detenimiento; aparentemente no había ninguna noticia interesante. No obstante, lo abrió y empezó a leer con avidez.

-¿Tú también estás madrugador?

Remus alzó la vista del periódico y le dedicó una sonrisa a Lily Evans, que se había sentado enfrente de él.

-No me gusta levantarme tarde.-aclaró.-Y por lo que veo a ti tampoco.

-Bueno, digamos que no es eso.-sonrió Lily mientras se servía también una taza de café.-Lo que pasa es que me he despertado y, aunque me estoy cayendo de sueño, no he podido volver a dormirme.

-Eso da rabia.

-Ni que lo digas.-murmuró la chica después de beber un sorbo de café y fijando su vista en el periódico.-¿Algo interesante?

-Nada de nada.-contestó el chico esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.-A no ser que te interese un completo reportaje sobre la boda de la hija menor de los Crouch...

-No, por Merlín.-rió Lily.-Mejor charlar que leer esas cosas.

-Yo opino lo mismo.-sentenció Remus, divertido.- ¿Qué tal anoche, en la fiesta?

A Remus no se le escapó el ligero cambio de expresión en el rostro de la chica.

-Bien.-contestó la chica escuetamente.

-¿Bien a secas?-insistió él clavándole la mirada.

Lily asintió mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-preguntó el chico sin poder disimular su interés.-Sabes que si me lo cuentas no saldrá de aquí.

-¡Joder, Lupin! ¡Eres más cotilla que una bruja cuarentona!-rió la chica.- Seguro que ya te has leído el reportaje de la boda, ¿eh?

-De cabo a rabo.-sonrió Remus, siguiéndole la broma.-Así que cuenta.

-No ocurrió nada.-sentenció Lily, poniéndose un poco más seria.-Simplemente que tengo a mis dos amigas cabreadas una con la otra, supongo que ya lo sabes. Anoche ni siquiera se hablaron antes de acostarse.

-Seguro que se les pasará.-dijo Remus al cabo de unos segundos.- Ningún enfado dura eternamente.

-Sí, pero mientras dure, yo estoy en medio.-dijo Lily.-Y te aseguro que no es una posición muy cómoda...

-Te entiendo perfectamente...-murmuró el chico recordando algunos enfados entre James y Sirius.- Por cierto, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te ha pasado?-Wilkes parecía nervioso y preocupado a la vez mientras examinaba el rostro de Regulus Black.

-No me ha pasado nada.-refunfuñó éste de mala manera, incómodo ante tanta pregunta.- Sólo son un par de rasguños, nada más.

-No me tomes por idiota, Black.-murmuró Wilkes, enfadado.-Últimamente estás muy raro... Te escabulles de la gente, no hablas con nadie, te oí gritar en sueños la otra noche...

Regulus palideció de golpe y bajó la mirada, nervioso.

-Sí, te oí.-murmuró Wilkes al ver la reacción de Regulus.- Y ahora apareces así. Sé que te traes algo entre manos, Black.

-A ti no te importa nada de lo que haga, ¿entiendes?-siseó Regulus amenazante.- Así que no te metas donde no te llaman.

Wilkes lanzó un respingo molesto y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. No obstante, antes de abrir la puerta se giró hacia su compañero y le dijo:

-Espero que no tengas tantos reparos en contarme qué te pasa cuando también me pongan la marca.

Regulus le lanzó una mirada fría, pero no contestó. Si aquel cretino pensaba aquello, la llevaba clara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hacía ya unos minutos que se había despertado. No obstante, Sirius no se había molestado en abrir los ojos. Se encontraba bien así, tumbado en la cama, y disfrutando del silencio de la habitación, que se le antojaba vacía. De repente, un pequeño suspiro, casi imperceptible, le hizo caer en la cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Sirius abrió los ojos perezosamente y dio un pequeño bostezo antes de incorporarse en la cama. En la habitación sólo estaba James sentado en el borde de su cama, de espaldas a él. Todavía llevaba el pijama puesto, por lo que Sirius supuso que no hacía mucho que se había despertado.

-Buenos días.-saludó desperezándose.

Pero James no contestó. Ni tan siquiera un gesto a modo de saludo. Nada. Sirius frunció el ceño, extrañado. No era normal que su amigo se comportara de esa manera. El chico se levantó de la cama y se acercó a James.

-¿Pasa algo?-murmuró poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

James giró la cabeza y Sirius entendió enseguida que no ocurría nada bueno.

-Está peor.-murmuró James, que aún tenía en sus manos el trozo de pergamino.

Sirius intentó articular unas palabras de consuelo para su amigo, pero no pudo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Para él, la señora Potter era una persona muy importante. Es más, para él había sido más madre que la suya propia. Por eso, en aquellos instantes, la noticia de que la madre de James había empeorado le cayó como un cubo de agua fría encima. Atrás quedaban ya las risas y las celebraciones de la noche anterior, que ahora le parecían banales y absurdas.

Con un suspiro, Sirius se sentó cuidadosamente al lado de James y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y era mejor así.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los dos chicos estaban sentados bajo el gran árbol en el que se solían sentar siempre, más por pura costumbre que por resguardarse del sol, que aquella mañana se negaba a aparecer.

-No es posible que sigan durmiendo.-sentenció Remus mirando su reloj de pulsera con nerviosismo.

-Hombre, de Canuto me lo creo...-contestó Peter, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.-Es un maldito lirón.

Remus rió.

-Sí, de él me lo creo todo...-dijo al fin.-Pero James... Supongo que estará cansado... Al fin y al cabo no durmió nada la noche antes del partido.

-Pues por eso.-respondió Peter.y, sonriendo con malicia, añadió:-Pero de todas maneras, ya es muy tarde para que sigan allí... ¿Los despertamos?

-No puedes negar que eres un verdadero Gryffindor, Colagusano.-rió Remus.-Hay que tenerlos bien puestos para subir y despertar _agradablemente_ a James Potter y a Sirius Black...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Poco le faltó a Lily para echar a correr detrás de Remus y Peter cuando los vio pasar por el vestíbulo del castillo en dirección a las escaleras. Y es que la tensión que había en esos momentos en la mesa de Gryffindor entre Chris y Helen se hacía casi insoportable para la pelirroja.

-Voy al servicio.-dijo de repente Helen levantándose de su asiento.

Lily asintió y miró a Helen alejarse en dirección a la salida del Gran Comedor. Después miró a Chris, que estaba haciendo un crucigrama del periódico.

-Creo que deberías parar esto, Chris.-le dijo al fin, seria.

La chica levantó la cabeza despacio y la miró extrañada.

-¿El qué? –sonrió.-¿El crucigrama? Es para lo único que sirve _El Profeta_ últimamente.

Lily lanzó un suspiró exasperada.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.-refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Chris frunció el ceño sin contestar e imitó a Lily, cruzando sus brazos ella también.

-Helen no te dijo nada malo, Chris.-continuó Lily pacientemente.-Y lo peor de todo es que sabes que tengo razón.

-No hubiera tenido que decirme nada así delante de nadie.-murmuró Chris, intentando parecer convencida.

-Y así tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, ¿no es así?-dijo Lily sin levantar el tono de voz en absoluto.-Si quieres que te diga lo que pienso...

-¿Es necesario?-la cortó su amiga levantando una ceja.

-Sí, lo es.-contestó ella, tajante.-Lo que a ti te pasa es que te sentó mal que Helen no te diera la razón por primera vez en tu vida.-Lily volvió a mirar a Chris, que había agachado levemente la cabeza.- Te estás pasando con ella. Ni siquiera le diriges la palabra por esa tontería. Y sabes que ella se lo toma todo muy en serio.

-Pues haber callado.-refunfuñó Chris de mala gana.

Lily la miró antes de continuar. Sabía que su amiga estaba acorralada, que no tenía argumentos. Aún así, conociéndola, sabría que jamás le daría la razón abiertamente. Era una cabezota.

-Es curioso que seas tú la que diga eso...-sonrió al fin e, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, añadió:-Mira, si realmente te sentó mal lo que hizo, lo mejor será que lo hables con ella y lo solucionéis. Estoy segura de que no lo hizo a propósito.

Chris sonrió antes de contestar.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué?-preguntó ésta al cabo de unos segundos- ¿Me vas a quitar puntos o algo por el estilo?

-Tú por si acaso no me tientes...-rió Lily.

Chris le devolvió una sonrisa pícara y volvió a concentrarse en el crucigrama. Lily suspiró aliviada. Al parecer, había convencido a su amiga.

-Por cierto, Lils...-comentó de repente Chris en tono casual, sin levantar la vista del periódico.-Ocho letras y empieza por B... Insecto azul zafiro, capaz de volar a gran velocidad.

-¿Billyng?-propuso Lily después de pensárselo unos segundos.

-Creo que sí...-murmuró Chris rellenando los huecos.-Y ya que estás... ¿Me podrías contar qué tal la conversación con Potter de anoche?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un respingo. Esa chica no iba a cambiar nunca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nada más abrir Peter la puerta del dormitorio y ver a sus dos amigos sentados en silencio de espaldas a la puerta, Remus supo que algo malo había ocurrido. Peter, por el contrario, tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar y borrar la sonrisa que traía.

-¿Qué pasa?-alcanzó a decir el chico mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaban James y Sirius.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación, hasta que Sirius decidió contestar en un murmullo casi inaudible:

-Dorea está mal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Definitivamente, las cosas entre las tres chicas estaban mucho más relajadas en esos momentos que durante el resto del día. Lily sonrió satisfecha. Y es que la charla que había mantenido con Chris aquella tarde parecía haber surtido efecto, aunque la chica aún mostrara cierto resentimiento hacia Helen. Pero, al menos, podían disfrutar de una cena en paz.

-¿Y cuándo habéis quedado?-preguntó Helen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sé cómo explicaros que _no_ es una cita...-refunfuñó Lily, que ya estaba empezando a cansarse. Si lo hubiera sabido, no les habría dicho nada:-Sólo he quedado con él para ir a la reunión de mañana, eso es todo.

-Pero habéis quedado.-sonrió Chris, pícara.-Y estoy segura de que habrás hecho a James Potter el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Sois unas cansinas.-replicó Lily de nuevo, al ver que Chris iba a decir algo más.-Si lo llego a saber os dejo enfadadas... Al menos así no hablabais.

-Gracias por querernos mudas, Lils.-rió Chris.- Yo también te quiero horrores.

Lily no le hizo el menor caso. Simplemente, se limitó a servirse un plato de ensalada y empezó a comer con parsimonia. Fue entonces cuando los vio aparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Avanzaban en silencio y serios, algo que contrastaba enormemente con el humor que tenían el día anterior y con el de Remus y Peter esa misma mañana. No obstante, el más taciturno era James.

A Lily le costaba explicarse ese repentino cambio en la actitud de los chicos. Pero entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Remus unas semanas atrás, cuando ella estaba preocupada por el repentino cambio de James Potter y él le había revelado lo de la enfermedad de su madre...

El grupo de chicos pasó por su lado. Sólo Remus les hizo un tímido gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. Y Lily, al verle a James el rostro de cerca, sintió un escalofrío al suponer que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Y Chris que decía que Potter sería el tío más feliz del mundo...-murmuró Helen cuando se hubieron alejado.-Pues vaya manera tiene de...

-Por favor, Helen, déjalo.-la cortó Lily, con una brusquedad que a ella misma le sorprendió.

Sus dos amigas la miraron, contrariadas ante esa reacción, en especial Helen, pero no dijeron nada y continuaron con su cena, esta vez en silencio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore volvió a mirar con impaciencia disimulada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. El lugar donde normalmente se sentaba Regulus Black estaba vacío. El chico no había bajado en todo el día. Ni tan siquiera lo había visto paseando por los terrenos del colegio. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

El hombre dio un último vistazo antes de continuar con su cena. Allí, también en la mesa de Slytherin, estaban Mulciber, Avery y Rosier, otras tres personas a las que debía mantener a raya.

Dumbledore apartó la vista de aquel lugar y se concentró en las otras mesas, pensativo. Había demasiadas cosas que tenía que hacer... Pero el no iba a rendirse. Iba a controlar el colegio costase lo que costase.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que esta segunda parte no os haya defraudado. Yo por mi parte, me quito un peso de encima, porque juro que me había bloqueado de mala manera..._

_Un par de cosas antes de dejaros (espero que no durante tanto tiempo como la otra vez, jejeje). _

_Ya vemos un cambio de actitud considerable de Lily hacia James... Es un camino lento (pensemos que no lo podía ni oler), pero la cosa va, poco a poco, pero va... El encuentro entre los dos (por lo de la reunión) sigue en pie, y lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, aunque será un poco agridulce por la situación de James._

_Regulus por fin se ha quitado de encima el maldito anuario. Sin descifrar, pero se lo ha quitado de encima. Esta ha sido su primera misión y no ha cumplido "del todo"... Encima, casi le pillan por olvidarse de usar un hechizo desilusionador. No es que sea torpe, es muy hábil, lo que pasa es que los nervios le han jugado una mala pasada, a lo que se une el hecho de no estar demasiado convencido por la causa de Voldemort._

_Chris es una cabezota y aún sigue a malas con Sirius: una porque se enteró de que se metió en la disputa que tuvieron su hermano y Snape, y otra (y más importante) porque sospecha que usó su supuesta buena relación para provocar a su amada Melanie. Helen, por su parte, continúa con sus reacciones "inexplicables" ante Sirius (normales, por otra parte dejadme a mí delante de Black y veréis, jejeje)._

_Bueno, y Dumbledore que tiene que poner orden urgente en Hogwarts. Entre Regulus y los tres ases de Mulciber, Avery y Rosier, que van dando palizas por ahí... Y encima, tiene que entrenar a Vincent Colleman para su misión. En fin, mucho trabajo que le espera al hombre._

_Bueno, ya sabéis, insultos y amenazas por tardar tanto por actualizar, a los reviews. Y si de paso me metéis algún comment sobre el capi, mejor XD_

_¡Besos!_


End file.
